Power Rangers Ninja Strike
by Sir Koji
Summary: Production friendly Shuriken Sentai Ninninger adaptation, done in Neo-Saban style. Obviously based on Judd Lynn instead of Tzachor. Hundreds of years ago the dark spirit General Vadra attacked the Earth. Ninja schools intervened and sealed him. With only one school remaining, and General Vadra returning, five youths must come together to fight.
1. Way of the Ninja, Part 1

Ok, so this is a production friendly adaptation of Ninninger. That means Neo-Saban style, 20, 20 "super" episodes, holiday specials. I use a mix of Sentai footage and original footage. Since this is production friendly, you know, no swearing, blood, no outlandish new Zords, Rangers, etc. This is an attempt at making a legitimate adaptation.

I utilize HD TVNihon subs for my timing purposes.

* * *

 **1: Way of the Ninja, Part 1**

[Note: During the narration, show the shadowed form of Kibaoni facing various black clad ninja, and matching the narration pieces given]

"Hundreds of years ago, the evil spirit General Vadra came from the spirit world. He led his dark forces out and started to attack the world. It was only thanks to the intervention of various hidden ninja schools that Vadra's plans failed.

"The ninja banded together and utilized the hidden power of their Ninja Stars to seal Vadra and his forces back into the spirit world. The Stars locked the gate and so it remains, and will remain forever."

The middle aged Asian-American man closed his book and looked at the classroom before him. Only one seat was filled, and that was by a young dark haired man in a red and black shirt, who happened to be sleeping.

"Wyatt!" the man snapped as he slammed his book down.

Wyatt stirred and came up, looking at the teacher, "Yamashiro-sensei, I know this story," Wyatt complained. He leaned back and stretched himself out in his chair, "This is basic stuff, like, day one stuff. This isn't my first day."

"It's always a good idea to review," Yamashiro said, "As soon as you forget the past…"

"It comes back and gets you," Wyatt said.

"It comes back and you are unprepared," Yamashiro said.

"Same thing," Wyatt said. "But come on. This is the origin of this entire place," he directed outwards at the room, "This academy was founded to train new ninja to stop Vadra from ever returning. I think I know the story since I've been here for so long."

Yamashiro sighed, "Wyatt…look around you. What do you see?"

Wyatt looked around, then looked back at Yamashiro, "Empty seats?" he asked.

"Yes. Empty seats," Yamashiro responded. He walked around his desk and through the empty aisles, "My father was a practitioner of the ninja arts, as was his father before him, and so on. My family was part of the ninja forces which sealed Vadra. I could have found a new path in my life, but I chose to follow the path that they followed. I decided to become a teacher to train the next generation of ninja. And now you're the only one left."

"Yeah," Wyatt said, nodding solemnly, "Why is that?"

"Because there is no threat," Yamashiro stated, "Vadra has been sealed for hundreds of years, along with his dark forces. There is no reason for ninja to exist anymore. While there were other students in the past, they all eventually realized that this was nothing more than a hobby, and moved on with their lives."

"This is my life," Wyatt told him, "I am a ninja, and nothing more."

"There's nothing for you in being a ninja," Yamashiro said, "You can't make a living off of it, and you can't live your life like this."

"I can," Wyatt said, "I mean, I can live my life like this. I…I don't have the rest figured out yet."

"Now, I'm telling you the story about Vadra because I'm out of things to teach you," Yamashiro said, "I want you to realize that you need to find your calling, and no, being a ninja is not your calling. It's not a real calling, anyway."

Wyatt came to his feet, "So, are you telling me to leave?" he asked.

"I'm telling you that I can't do much more for you," Yamashiro stated, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, I get it," Wyatt said, "I'll have to think about things. Please, excuse me," Wyatt told him, moving towards the door.

"Wyatt?" Yamashiro asked, but Wyatt left the room.

* * *

A young man was standing in what looked to be a medium sized gym or dojo. The walls were wood, and had various types of training weapons attached, including swords, staffs, nunchaku, and other weaponry. It had a lower ceiling with a skylight, and padded floors. There were large scrolls and flags hanging on the wall, including America's flag, as well as Japan's, Korea's, and China's.

Wyatt slid the door open and stepped inside after taking his boots off at the door. He looked up to see the man there. The blonde man turned around, dressed in a dark blue suit and blue tie, hands in his pockets.

"Wyatt?" the man asked with a British accent, "You're visiting too?"

"Oliver?" Wyatt asked, stepping inside, "Um, not exactly…"

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked. He paused a moment, "You never left, did you?"

Wyatt shook his head, "No. I stayed here."

"All this time?" Oliver asked, "Even after all of us left? How many people are still here?"

"Um…just me," Wyatt admitted.

"That doesn't make sense," Oliver told him, "You can only do so much as a ninja. This path no longer exists, not like in the days long ago. We all had to move on eventually, you knew that as well."

"I do know that, but I don't know what to do with myself," Wyatt told him.

"I was starting med school at the end," Oliver said, "I'm getting closer to being a doctor."

"You're making something good out of your life then," Wyatt said, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Oliver said, "Where is Yamashiro-sensei?"

"He should be in the classroom," Wyatt said, "I just came from there."

"I'll go that way then," Oliver said, walking to the door. He slipped his dress shoes back on and looked back at the gym, "So many memories here, training."

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah…I miss all of you guys."

Oliver nodded, "That's the hardest part of moving on, isn't it? The separation from the people you spent so much time with."

Wyatt looked back, but Oliver was leaving the room. Wyatt sighed and looked around the training room, "I hate it when you're right…but that was you, wasn't it? The guy who was always right…"

* * *

Wyatt was walking back and forth on the street outside of a school. He looked back as he heard the bell ring, and soon he saw students leaving. He stood there as they passed him by, and soon he saw a young dark haired woman talking to two friends. They were laughing as they walked.

Wyatt lifted his hand and waved, "Alice!" he called, waving to get her attention.

The girl looked at her friends, "I'm sorry," she said, "I'll catch up, I promise."

The two split off from her as she went to go see Wyatt. Wyatt was smiling broadly when she approached, "How was school?" he asked.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him away, across the street. She let go of him and stared at him, "Why are you here?" she questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" Wyatt questioned, "We've been friends since we were children. Why wouldn't I want to come see you?"

"I'm a high school senior and have to focus on my studies," she said, "I have friends my own age who don't know that I'm friends with a guy two years older than me who's in…," she looked around, then whispered to him, "ninja training."

"You did it too," he said.

"Until I realized I had to focus on school," she said, "That was a hobby more than anything. I didn't even think it was real! And then it turned out that all of it was, and I realized just how serious everything could be if that seal ever broke. I had a life I needed to get back to."

He sighed, "Oliver came back," Wyatt said.

"Oliver? Really? I thought he went home," Alice said.

"Well, he's back," Wyatt said, "I'm the only student left, and…and Yamashiro-sensei is telling me to find something to do with my life. I…I don't know what to do with myself. Honestly, I don't."

"You could go to college," she said.

"You know I hate school," Wyatt said, "I always had you help me in high school."

"Yeah, and that helped me get really good grades now that I'm a senior," she said, "I had a preview of what was coming. Wyatt, I can't help you find a path in your life. Only you can do that."

"Wait, isn't Ridge here too? You two are in the same grade, right?" he asked.

She shook her head , "We hang out together, but he's a year younger than me. Why? Do you think he can help you?"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping so," Wyatt said.

"Seriously Wyatt, you need to figure it out yourself. We can't tell you what to do with your life. But Yamashiro-sensei is right; you need to find something to do with yourself."

"I know, I know…," Wyatt muttered.

"I need to go see my friends," Alice said, "I'll talk to you later," she told him, running off.

He sighed as he watched her go. He scratched the back of his head, "Ok then…I guess I need to find Ridge somewhere…" He looked around and then ran back across the street and towards the school.

* * *

Wyatt looked around the hallways, then poked his head into a room. There were a few people inside, playing chess. One of the players was a young African American man. He moved his knight and shouted, "Yes! Checkmate!"

The other player sighed and shook his head, "Sorry to break it to you Ridge." He moved a piece, "Checkmate."

"Wait, what?" Ridge asked. He looked at the board and leaned back in his seat, "Oh come on! I thought I had you in checkmate! I need to pay more attention…"

Wyatt walked into the room, "Ridge, I thought you learned better."

They all looked to Wyatt. Ridge smiled, "Wyatt! It's been a while since I last saw you!"

Wyatt smiled, "Same to you," he said. Ridge got out of his seat and hurried over, "How have you been?" Wyatt asked.

"I've been great. I still hang out with Alice." He looked back at the others in the room, "I joined the chess club. Clearly I have a lot to learn."

"You do," his opponent said, "You could have won in a few more moves if you'd played carefully. But you misread it entirely and assumed you had checkmate. Bad play."

"Ok, maybe chess isn't quite my game," Ridge said.

"Then why join the club?" Wyatt asked.

Ridge shrugged, "I thought I'd be good at it."

"You want to go somewhere to talk?" Wyatt asked.

Ridge nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Ridge and Wyatt walked on the school track. They were alone.

"You're the only student left?" Ridge asked.

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately. I wish there were others around."

"So you never moved on?" Ridge asked, "Really?"

"Why does everyone harp on that?" Wyatt asked, "First Yamashiro-sensei, then Oliver, then…"

"Wait, Oliver is in the country?" Ridge asked.

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah, he was visiting."

"Maybe I should drop by. I always liked him," Ridge said.

"You should just drop by in general, even if Oliver's not around," Wyatt said, "I'm the only student, after all. I'm sure Yamashiro-sensei would love to see you, or, well, anyone."

"You know, I did consider going back during the summer," Ridge said, "I tried to talk Alice into it as well."

"And why didn't you come back?" Wyatt asked.

"Because I thought that if I went back…I wouldn't want to leave again." They both stopped walking. Ridge faced Wyatt, "There are too many memories there. I couldn't go back or I might not have left again. I'm sorry Wyatt."

Ridge started back towards the school. Wyatt looked after him, "Ridge!"

"I don't know what you should do with your life!" he called back, "You have to figure it out yourself!"

Wyatt let out a breath. He looked down the track and saw that people were putting hurdles out, "Guess they're getting ready for track," he said. He let out a sigh and started to run. As soon as he reached the first hurdle he leapt up, flipped in the air, and landed and kept running. The track members around started to applaud as he flipped over the various hurdles.

Ridge stopped and looked back. He smiled, "Showoff." He kept walking.

* * *

"Alice said you'd probably be here."

Wyatt looked back to see a young woman approaching him. She was Asian-American and dark haired. A smile came to his face, "So she really does worry about me. Glad to see you do too, Rachel."

Rachel slowed herself as she approached him. They were in the woods and there were targets strung up around them in the trees. "Of course I worry," she said, "Especially if you're doing throwing star practice. It never seemed to be your strong suit."

Wyatt chuckled, "I've improved," he said. He threw a silver star out and landed it in the center of the target. He span around and threw another one, landing another direct hit. He span, but tripped as he threw the next.

Rachel threw her arm out and caught it between her fingers, "You slipped," she said.

"Yeah…," he said, picking himself up, "May I?" he held his hand out.

She threw her arm out and threw the star into another target, "No, you may not," she said. She smiled at him, "You did improve."

"Well, when you're the only student, you're bound to get better," he said.

"Alice told me everything," she said, "She really is worried about you."

"I don't suppose you can give me advice on what to do with my life," he said.

She shook her head, "Aside from college with me, no," she told him.

"I'm not a big fan of school," Wyatt told her.

"I remember," she said, "Except ninja training."

"Well, of course," Wyatt said, "Because unlike school, ninja training is exciting and fun."

"And incredibly dangerous," she said.

"Being a ninja comes with risks," he said.

"Except ninjas don't exist anymore," she told him, "You have the skills, but it isn't a profession anymore."

"You sound like Oliver," he told her.

She smiled, "Well, he and I did see eye to eye on a lot of things."

"No wonder he had that crush on you," Wyatt said.

She laughed, "Oh, now you tell me," she said sarcastically, "I should have gone for it when I had the chance. Especially with that dreamy British accent…"

Both of them laughed. He slowly stopped, "Glad he wasn't here to hear me say that."

"Wait, are you serious?" she asked.

He nodded, "Of course, a number of us boys had gotten together for a party one night and that was truth or dare. He might have been lying."

"Lying? About a crush on me? There's no way anyone could do such a thing," she said with complete confidence.

He smiled, "No, that would be impossible."

She let out a breath, "Look, jokes aside, you do need something with your life."

"The Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies still operate," Wyatt told her.

"And that was over a decade ago that they had any real purpose," she said, "Ninja don't need to exist. Find a path in life, please Wyatt, I'm begging you. You're my friend, and I don't want to find out that you wasted your entire life like this."

He nodded a little, "Yeah…the problem is that I don't know what to do…"

"I can't help you," she said, "I'm sure this is a common theme, but none of us can help you. Don't go reaching out to others either. Nobody can help. You have to find your own way."

"Fine, fine," he said.

"Now then, I'm going to the academy. I want to see Yamashiro-sensei and Oliver."

"Oh, so you really want to see if that crush is real," Wyatt joked.

She smiled a little and started to walk off. Wyatt ran after her.

* * *

[Establishing shot of academy building]

Rachel and Wyatt opened the doors to the training room and found Yamashiro and Oliver there, sparring with wooden swords. Oliver was keeping up against every attack the sensei made and didn't appear to be struggling.

"You're still just as good as the day you left," Yamashiro said as he lowered his weapon.

Oliver lowered his as well, "I'm the type who doesn't forget," Oliver told him.

Yamashiro looked to the door, "Rachel, two visitors in one day, I'm impressed."

Rachel bowed to him, "Yamashiro-sensei," she said. She looked to Oliver, "Hello Oliver."

Oliver nodded, "Nice to see you again Rachel."

Rachel walked towards them, "I heard that there was an interesting truth you gave at a party one night."

Oliver looked over to Wyatt, then back to Rachel, "That was two years ago," he said.

"Flattered," she said, "But glad to know it's behind us."

Yamashiro looked at the, then looked to Wyatt, "Where have you been?"

"Talking to people," Wyatt said, "Trying to think."

The doors opened again. They all looked back to see Alice and Ridge enter.

"After Wyatt talked to us, we thought we'd visit," Alice said. Her eyes moved to Rachel and Oliver, "Rachel? You're here too?"

Yamashiro smiled, "Let's go somewhere else. It's nice to have a group again."

* * *

They all sat in the classroom, but the desks had been moved aside for a central table they all sat around.

"I'm glad to know all of you have moved on and found things to do with your lives," Yamashiro told them, "Just keep at it. Visit when you can, I get lonely."

"I'm here," Wyatt told him.

"I can't just talk to you every day," he said.

Alice smiled, "I know the feeling. No offense, Wyatt."

He sighed, "And you're my best friend too…"

Ridge smiled, "I'll probably be back during the summer," he told Yamashiro, "I've been wanting to come back, but my studies get in the way."

"School is important," Yamashiro said, "I don't blame you."

"I'll be able to visit as well," Oliver said, "My program is going to be in America now. I transferred. I'll be living here in Crest Falls now."

"You will be?" Wyatt asked, "That's great!"

"I won't be training with you," Oliver said, "My medical school comes first. I don't have time to train."

"You were always one of the best students here," Ridge said, "I always looked up to you and tried to do what you did."

"Emulation isn't great," Rachel said, "You need to do your own thing. Besides, if you can't meet the other's standards, then you'll just fall farther and harder."

"Good point," Ridge said.

"If Ridge comes back for the summer, I might as well," Alice said, "Especially if I leave for college after this semester."

"You won't go to college here?" Rachel asked, "I was hoping you would…"

"The college here is good," Alice said, "But I need a change."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Wyatt asked, "We've been best friends since childhood…"

"Sorry…," she said softly, "It's just…I didn't know how to tell you."

There was a high pitched sound. Yamashiro rose quickly from his seat, knocking his chair over.

"Yamashiro-sensei?" Oliver asked.

"What's wrong?" Ridge asked.

"I…I don't know," he admitted. He hurried to the desk and pulled something out that looked like a mirror. "This…" There was a hazy darkness over the glass. He looked to the students, "Come with me, hurry!"

They all got out of their chairs and ran out after him.

* * *

A yellow and white foxlike monster stood in a field. It held its hand out and started to chant softly. Smoke rose from the ground and formed under the monster's hand, and then it formed into a golden hammer which it took grip of.

"Yes," it said in a feminine voice, "The Mallet of Summoning. One of the many lost ninja weapons of old." She looked at the field and lifted the mallet. She thrust it down with a cry and then the lingering smoke was gone, "And now it is no more." She chuckled as she walked away from the field.

* * *

Yamashiro and the others stopped at the field and looked around.

"This is where the great battle with General Vadra took place, isn't it?" Rachel asked.

"It is," Yamashiro said, "Many old ninja weapons were lost here, with all their power. They were destroyed."

"But what was that mirror signifying?" Oliver asked.

"Someone was using the power here," Yamashiro said, "I don't sense anything…there's always been a presence here, but it's gone. Someone either took all of it, or they destroyed it."

"What was here that was so important?" Alice asked.

"Oh no…," Yamashiro muttered, "No, no…"

"I don't like the sound of this," Ridge said.

"The Mallet of Summoning was here," Yamashiro said, "It can break Vadra's seal!"

"But if the weapons were destroyed, then does it matter?" Oliver asked.

"They could be reformed with enough power," he told Oliver.

"Then why didn't you reform them and seal them?" Wyatt asked.

"Because they were safer here. I should be the only one capable of raising them back."

"I guess you're not," Rachel said, "And that means we should hurry."

Yamashiro nodded, "We need to get to Vadra's seal, now!" He took off running, still holding the mirror. The others ran after him.

* * *

The group reached a rock outcropping coming from the ground. Yamashiro looked around, "Ok, it's still sealed. I can still feel the power here."

"So, does that mean whoever has the Mallet hasn't gotten here yet?" Ridge asked.

"It's also possible that whoever has it doesn't have the power to undo the seal," Yamashiro said, "We could be safe."

"But if they had the power to restore the Mallet, shouldn't they have the power to undo the seal?" Rachel asked, "Or is it that much of a jump in power levels?"

"It's a huge jump," Yamashiro said, "I think we're safe."

[Ninninger 1. 8:12-8:20]

The fox stood behind some rocks with the Mallet in her hands. She moved her hand around the back of it, chanting.

She drew her hand back and drew a single finger up, "Ninja Technique," she span around with the Mallet overhead, then swung it outwards, "Seal Break!"

[End Sentai footage]

As the group stood there, the sky darkened.

"What is this?" Alice questioned.

"No…," Yamashiro said. He threw his hands forward into a ninja hand sign, "Ninja Technique! Seal Strengthen!"

He stared straight ahead and glowed a little. His breathing quickened. In a few moments he fell backwards and grunted.

"It's…it's too late…," he said weakly.

[Ninninger 1. 8:23-8:27]

Darkness seeped out of the stone, and then ninja stars flew out as well.

[Ninninger 1. 8:30-8:34]

A glowing figure was in the darkness in the sky, letting out a cry, "After hundreds of years I'm free!"

[End Sentai footage]

"Is that him?" Wyatt yelled, "Is that General Vadra?"

Yamashiro nodded, "It's him…" The mirror in his hand shattered.

"This is why I left being a ninja!" Alice shouted, "I didn't want to do this if he awakened again."

Rachel put her arm around Alice, "It's ok to be afraid. I am too."

Ridge nodded, "Yeah…"

"Only a fool wouldn't be afraid," Oliver said.

"I'm not afraid!" Wyatt shouted.

[Ninninger 1. 8:42-8:47]

"You should all fear me once I return to full power!" he roared.

[End Sentai footage]

The darkness faded and the six looked around at each other.

"Ok, stupid question, but what now?" Ridge asked.

"We fight back now!" Wyatt said.

"Whoa, you sound a little too excited there," Alice told him, "This is serious, you realize that, right?"

"Yeah, I do," he assured her, "But look, there are six of us here, and we're all trained as ninja. We can stop him before it gets out of hand!"

"No, we can't," Yamashiro said, "We need all of those Ninja Stars that were released," he told them, "Those were spelled to seal him. He can't be destroyed, so we need to seal him again, but those Stars were scattered. We need all of them."

"How many are there?" Ridge asked.

"I'll need to consult some old documents," he told Ridge, "I don't know, and it's not in the history of our arts. I need the source documents. They're in the woods, come with me."

The six ran off, and the fox stepped down from behind the rocks, "Run," she said, "Run to your dooms."

* * *

Yamashiro pointed ahead, "There! That building up ahead!"

Sitting in the woods was a wooden structure that looked somewhat like a temple.

As they nearly reached it, blue armored creatures came out from behind the trees and lifted spears. The six slowed and looked around as they became surrounded.

The fox landed atop the building and laughed, "Thank you for leading me to this place," she said, rising to her full height, "My name is Amrion. I am the one who broke General Vadra's seal, and I will ensure that he revives to full power." She threw her arms to her sides, "Now, my Tyvings, attack!"

The blue creatures attacked the six. Wyatt moved and blocked their spears before kicking them away.

Ridge ducked and shouted as he avoided their attacks. He grabbed a spear and yanked it free before using it to ram the other end into a few of the Tyvings chests.

Oliver moved swiftly through their attacks and struck them in their heads with quick blows.

Alice struggled and barley avoided some attacks. She slid under one and swept its legs out before kicking one higher up in the chest.

Rachel fought well, avoiding their spears with dodges or blocks before using the spears to turn them away and shove them around.

Yamashiro blocked every spear with his arms and moved quickly forward, taking out each one with swift blows.

Soon they were all forced together.

"There are too many," Oliver muttered.

Yamashiro looked around, then he looked at the building. He threw his hands forward, "Ninja Technique! Summon!"

In a poof of smoke he held a wrist-brace in his hands, along with a red ninja star. He span around, "Wyatt!"

Wyatt caught the two items as Yamashiro threw them. He looked at them, "What are these?"

"A Strike Star Morpher and the Red Ranger Ninja Star! Use them!"

[Note: The Strike Star Morpher is a Morphing Brace from Go-Busters, but the glasses piece is solid colored, and there's a small node in the center circular area for the Star to mount]

"But where did it come from?" Wyatt questioned.

"I'll explain later! Do it! Follow your instincts!"

He looked at them curiously, "Um…"

Amrion leapt off of the building and there was a flash underneath her.

The six humans lifted their arms as they heard an explosion.

"No!" Wyatt shouted, throwing the red star out.

[Ninninger 1. 1:00-1:04]

Tyvings were in front of the burning, destroyed building

The red star flew through the Tyvings, taking a number down. Others looked to their fallen allies.

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt put the brace on his left wrist and caught the star again before he affixed it on top of the wrist-brace. He reached for it, took grip of the star, and thrust his arm up as he span the star, shouting. He ran through the groups of Tyvings and slid to a stop away from the others.

"Be careful!" Yamashiro shouted.

[Ninninger 1. 1:13-1:34]

The Tyvings drew their heads back as a red flash blinded them. Wyatt stood in the center of the red glow, wearing a red ninja uniform. He lifted his sword, "I'll bring you all down!" he shouted as he drew his sword to his shoulder.

He leapt into the group and started to fight his way through them before throwing his star.

[Ninninger 1. 1:38-2:09 (note: edit in lasers)]

He continued to fight them through the woods, with or without his sword. He laughed and shouted the entire time.

He avoided blasts from some in trees and returned the attacks with more stars.

"This is pretty awesome power!" he shouted.

[Ninninger 1. 2:17-2:46]

Wyatt continued to fight the Tyvings, "Let's do this." He hit a button and began to glow red, "All this power is amazing!" he shouted as he slashed through them all in a red blur.

He landed away from them as they exploded, "That was intense!"

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt walked towards the others in his red Ranger form and nodded, "So…how do I get this off?" he asked.

Yamashiro looked at all of them, "We have a long ways to go," he said. He looked back to Wyatt, "I just hope all of you are going to be as enthusiastic as he is."

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked.

"You want all of us to fight?" Rachel questioned.

Yamashiro nodded, "I do," he said, "And I hope you will. I know you all have lives, but our greatest enemy has returned. This is why you trained, as a theoretical situation, of course, but now it's happened. Can I count on all of you?"

The four looked at each other as Wyatt stood with Yamashiro.

Amrion stood on a tree branch and thrust her hand out, "Goodbye."

All six of them looked down and saw a spark.

"Run!" Yamashiro shouted, pushing them away as the spark exploded.

"Yamashiro-sensei!" they all screamed through the explosion.

"There, now General Vadra will have no real enemies," Amrion laughed as she vanished.

* * *

1.

 **1:46**

1:00-1:04, 1:13-1:34, 1:38-2:09, 2:17-2:46, 8:12-8:20, 8:23-8:27, 8:30-8:34, 8:42-8:47


	2. Way of the Ninja, Part 2

**2: Way of the Ninja, Part 2**

The five youths were scattered by the explosion. They picked themselves up and hurried over, shouting his name.

"Wait, look at this," Oliver said, crouching down. He picked up a bundle of straw. Other parts were scattered around, "He used a substitution technique with a straw dummy…"

"That's correct."

They all turned and looked up in a tree to see Yamashiro sitting on a branch, panting, covered in soot, "It was almost too late. I got lucky." He landed on the ground, but gripped his arm. He let out a breath and looked at the youths around him, "She still got me with some of that explosion though…I'm not going to be able to fight right now."

Wyatt held up the Morpher on his arm, "I can fight," he told Yamashiro.

Yamashiro nodded, "And you'll have to," he said, "All of you, we need to return to the academy. We need to get ready for what's next."

"And what is next?" Rachel asked.

"You become proper ninjas," Yamashiro told them.

* * *

[Establishing shot of academy building]

They were in the classroom, which was still modified to be a meeting room as it was before. Yamashiro was using a cane, but he entered the room with a package in his good arm. He set it down on the table and looked at his students who were sitting in a circle at the table.

"These are yours now," he said. He reached over and opened the package, revealing four more Morphers, as well as four more Ninja Stars. One was blue, yellow, white, and pink.

"You want all of us to become Rangers?" Oliver questioned.

Yamashiro nodded, "I do. In order to seal Vadra, we need ninja, and you five are the only ones here."

"Surely you can contact other students," Alice said, "You know how to reach all of us!"

"Time is of the essence," Yamashiro said, "I know that this isn't what you want to do with your life, but this is bigger than any one of you. This is bigger than all of us. We have a duty to stop General Vadra and his spirits, and you five are the only ones who can help right now."

Ridge looked over at the Morphers and then looked to Yamashiro, "I'm…I'm in. I mean, I did always plan on coming back, and after seeing what Wyatt could do, I'm definitely in! I mean, it's going to be dangerous, but you're right. We're here, and we have a duty."

Rachel looked at the Morphers and then looked to Yamashiro, "Ridge is right. We have to do something, or people are going to be hurt. It's our duty to protect them. You always told us that that's what we were training for as ninja."

"I'm training to be a doctor," Oliver said, "I can't, in good conscience, let people be injured by General Vadra's forces and just ignore the call to duty."

Alice sighed, "Ok, they all make really good points. I'm in too."

"And you know I'm in," Wyatt said with a smile.

Yamashiro nodded, "Now, these are the Strike Star Morphers. I designed them years ago with old, sacred ninja techniques of focusing energy. Of course, I also added that over a technological base." He picked up the blue Ninja Star, "And these are your Ranger Ninja Stars. They allow you to Morph into the Ninja Strike Power Rangers."

"Seems more practical than the alternatives," Oliver said.

"I could have just used the swords as the Morpher," Yamashiro said, "I figured this was the better way to proceed. It's a lot less conspicuous than carrying a sword in public." Yamashiro held the yellow Star to Ridge, the white to Alice, and the pink to Rachel. "These are yours now."

"Why did you create them?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Rachel said, "After all, the old ninja were able to defeat and seal Vadra without anything like this. What changed?"

"I believed that one day Vadra, or some of his forces, may escape. I didn't think the traditional ways would work, so we needed something new. I designed these to give whoever may need them an edge. It focuses your ninja techniques farther than you could do on your own, and also grants you greater power than you ever had before."

"So, it's partially to augment us since we've had less training," Oliver said, "That makes sense."

"It's not a signal that you're weaker than the ninja of old," Yamashiro said, "It's that we haven't had the preparation time, and we have to figure that the ninja of old had preparation time, in planning their attack on him. They created the sealing technique, after all. They were many. We are six."

"Do you think we have a chance?" Alice asked him.

"I believe that you five have the best chance," Yamashiro said, "All of you are different. You found different paths in your lives, and you have many different experiences. You just need to work together, and victory will surely be yours."

"What do we do next?" Wyatt asked.

"We wait for Vadra to make a move," Yamashiro said, "Without the mirror; I don't know how to figure that out, though. I can try to create a new one."

"In the meantime, we have this," Rachel said, holding her phone out, "It's a news update. Strange blue monsters have appeared in town."

"Go," Yamashiro told them, "Run and stop this attack!"

The five nodded and ran out with their Stars in hand and the Morphers on their wrists.

* * *

[Ninninger 1. 8:59-9:05]

Tyvings rose from the ground in town, carrying spears. People fled at the sight of them.

[Ninninger 1. 9:17-9:22]

Amrion held her gourd in hand. People were being attacked by the blue warriors.

"Yes. Give me fear," she said.

[End Sentai footage]

The youths arrived in town. Wyatt kicked a Tyving back and pointed ahead, "There's the fox!"

Amrion turned and looked at them, "You survived," she said. She held up her gourd, "As the people fear, I gain that energy. That fear will revive General Vadra to his full power. If you intend on getting in the way, you should hurry. There is oh so much fear going around." She started to laugh.

"We'll start with you!" Wyatt shouted, running for her with his Star in hand. He hit the central node on his Morpher and a flash put the sword in his hand. He ran for her and slung his sword up to his shoulder. He slashed wildly at her, but she leapt back, landing well out of his reach.

"I'm out of your league," she said.

The others moved to Wyatt's side, lifting their Stars. They all placed them onto their Morphers and lifted their arms.

"Maybe all five of us together can enter your league," Alice said.

Amrion shook her head, "Fine," she said, thrusting a hand up, "I'll leave you five to one of General Vadra's soldiers."

"What?" Ridge questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Watch," Amrion said.

[Ninninger 1. 9:33-9:34]

A star flew down to a chainsaw sitting on the ground and stuck into it.

[Ninninger 1. 9:36-9:37]

A darkness overcame the chainsaw.

[End Sentai footage]

There was a dark flash. The five covered their eyes with their arms.

[Ninninger 1. 9:45-9:52]

A monster stood there. It appeared to be like a weasel, but with chainsaws in its body.

"It's good to be free again!" the monster shouted, lopping off the tops of trees nearby with an energy slash. It slashed at a truck, blowing it up, and then sent another slash out, laughing.

[End Sentai footage]

"Destroy them," Amrion said.

The monster nodded, "Gladly!" he shouted, running forward.

Wyatt stepped forward, "Ok guys, let's do this!" He held up his Red Ranger Ninja Star, "Together!"

"What makes you leader?" Oliver questioned.

"Um…just go with it!" Wyatt said.

They all affixed their Ranger Stars to their Morphers and reached their free hand up.

"Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" they all shouted together. They span the star and thrust their arms straight up. In five colored flashes they all stood in their Ranger forms.

"This is pretty awesome," Ridge said, looking at his arms, then he bent over to look at his legs. He looked at all of the others, "I think we need to get a picture later! I want to see us as a group! Wait…where did the Morpher go?" he looked at his wrist, but there was nothing.

"Now's not the time," Rachel said, moving forward with her sword pointed out, "And it probably vanished for safety reasons, so it can't be damaged in a fight."

"She's right," Oliver said, "Let's focus on the task at hand."

"I think Ridge does have a point though," Alice said, "But yeah, sorry, task at hand, task at hand."

Tyvings ran towards the Rangers. Wyatt lifted his sword, "Let's take care of them!"

The team lifted their swords and ran forward to engage the enemy, slashing through Tyvings without much difficulty. The monster kept back for the moment.

[Ninninger 4. 0:18-1:18 (Note: edit in lasers)]

As Oliver blocked a few spears, more Tyvings got into position and fired at him, blasting him back.

Ridge was fighting on a car and was taken down.

Alice was running on a catwalk and being fired on, but Rachel came in and slashed the attacking Tyvings. Both girls were overpowered.

Wyatt was fighting but was grabbed by the monster, "Hello there!" it shouted before striking Wyatt back, sending him rolling. Wyatt scrambled behind cover where the others had gone.

"This isn't good," Wyatt said.

The Tyvings and monster were outside, en masse, "Come on out, Rangers!" the monster shouted.

"This wasn't as bad in the woods," Alice said.

"There are so many more here!" Ridge said.

They waited outside the warehouse.

"Everyone be calm. We just need to think," Oliver said.

Wyatt sat away from them while Oliver spoke, "We'll fight as a group, Rachel?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"You and Wyatt lead the attack," Oliver said as he looked to Wyatt. Oliver looked back over, "Ridge, Alice, in the center." He rested his sword on his shoulder, "I'll hit from above and distract them."

He turned his head, but Wyatt was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Ridge shouted.

They heard him yelling, so they peered over what they hid behind.

Wyatt came off the roof, glowing red, and shouting.

There were sparks and the Tyvings were destroyed. The monster was gone too.

"I did it!" Wyatt shouted.

The others came outside, "That was so foolish!" Alice yelled at him.

"It worked, didn't it?" Wyatt asked as he looked up.

[End Sentai footage]

A barrage of lasers struck the team and sent them flying. As they struggled to get up, energy slashes from the monster came at them, blasting them all back. They hit a wall and slid down, de-Morphing.

The monster laughed, "Did you think that would work on me? I'm stronger than the Tyvings!"

The team got up slowly, battered from the attack.

"If we'd gone with my plan we could have gotten him," Oliver muttered.

"Sorry," Wyatt said.

"You need to learn to play well with others it sounds like!" the monster laughed.

"Retreat for now," Rachel said, "We can't win like this!"

The Rangers backed away. Wyatt looked at the monster, "We can't run…," he muttered.

"We're ninja," Rachel told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "What to ninja do?"

"Strike from the shadows," Wyatt said softly.

The five turned and fled from the monster and the Tyvings, causing the monster to laugh.

* * *

"Wyatt, you cannot just run in like that," Yamashiro said as he sat at the table and looked at the five ninja before him, "You destroyed the Tyvings, yes, but that monster could have destroyed you!"

Wyatt nodded, "I know…I thought…I thought I could beat them like that…"

"The enemies you face will be powerful," Yamashiro said, "It will take more than that to defeat them. And they're still out there, right now, and the city is defenseless. Go back out there and stop them. Save the people and save Crest Falls."

"Can we though?" Ridge asked, "They just keep coming! We can't defeat all of them!"

"We may not have anticipated that this day would ever come, but we trained for it. I'm not going to go down without a fight. Let's show them what our training was for!" Rachel told him, "Or are you going to let all of the training go to waste?"

"We all found different paths in life," Oliver said, "But right now the path that matters is the path that leads us to victory. Let's claim our victory and defeat these creatures!"

Wyatt looked at everyone and nodded, "He's right. We all have our own paths in life. We started from the same place, and then we split off to find our own ways. Some of us may still be unsure of what the future brings, but we'll find our way. We'll find it together! Now let's go and show them what we can do!"

Alice smiled and clapped Wyatt on the shoulder, "I always figured you'd come around and figure out what to do."

He nodded, "I still don't, but at least I made a speech that sounds pretty good."

"Go," Yamashiro said, "Show them your true power."

The five ran out the door.

* * *

Amrion laughed, "Keep destroying!" she shouted as the Tyvings continued to march through the streets and people fled. She held the gourd up, "Keep gathering fear!"

In a flash the Tyvings were gone, "What?" she shouted.

The five ninja suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke in the middle of the street, each one carrying their swords.

"You again?" she hissed. The monster appeared at her back, "Destroy them, Cutter!"

Cutter nodded and ran forward. The Rangers each threw a small pellet down, causing smoke to appear. Cutter and Amrion turned around.

The Rangers were on a rooftop, attaching their Ranger Stars to their Morphers, their swords in front of them in the ground. Each gripped the star and span it, "Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" they shouted as one and thrust their arms up.

[Morph Sequence: they lower their arms and a large ninja star of their Ranger Star design and color flies under them, then spins upwards around them, forming their suit as it goes. The Morpher flashes and vanishes into the gauntlet.]

[Ninninger 1. 12:26-14:25 (Note: edit in lasers)]

The Rangers stood Morphed on the rooftop as Cutter and the Tyvings gathered below.

"Come back for more, huh?" Cutter shouted.

Wyatt drew his arm out, "This time we've come back to defeat you! We'll show you our real power!"

"Hidden in the blazing sun! Red Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the clouds! Blue Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the hills! Yellow Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the wind! White Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the mist! Pink Ninja Ranger!"

"Five hidden ninja! Power Rangers Ninja Strike!"

"Ninja Strike?" Cutter questioned.

"You're about to find out the hard way not to mess with ninja!" Wyatt shouted before leaping off of the building with the others behind him.

He team engaged the Tyvings and Cutter.

Oliver bound numerous spears with a wire, confusing the Tyvings. "Over here," he said, lifting a new weapon, "Frog Blaster!" He blasted them down.

Ridge used two stars to propel himself up on wires, while Wyatt fought and sent numerous stars flying against Tyvings which tried to fire on him. The stars exploded.

Rachel was cutting Tyvings down and leaping away.

As they ran they fell into a pit, "How's that Ninja Technique?" she questioned.

Alice was fighting on a ledge, avoiding blasts and slashing them out of the air. She jumped down and fought back against more Tyvings.

[Ninninger 1. 14:42-16:19]

Ridge and Oliver approached Wyatt, "That's most of them," Oliver said.

The team came together as Cutter approached, "I won't let this stand! I'm going to destroy you!"

"Not going to happen," Wyatt said, resting his sword on his shoulders.

Cutter shouted and sent energy slashes flying. Wyatt slashed them back at Cutter.

"Come on!" Wyatt shouted, running forward and engaging him.

Rachel and Alice lifted another weapon up, "Let's try this," Rachel said as the weapons became bows.

"Huh?" Wyatt asked, then leapt up as the energy arrows slammed into Cutter.

"My turn!" Ridge shouted, dropping a cloth that had blended into the wall to hide him. He slashed Cutter with a claw mode of the same weapon.

Oliver shouted as he came down from above with the same claw, "Blue Claw Attack!" he shouted, slashing his foe back.

"Time to try this again!" Wyatt called as he hit a button on his sword and glowed red, "Red Ninja Flash!" He span his star and sped forward, cutting Cutter numerous times before coming down for one more slash.

"You…you defeated me!" Cutter cried out as he exploded.

Wyatt span around and the team gathered around, "That's one down, General Vadra!" Wyatt shouted.

"How could you defeat Cutter?" Amrion questioned as she stood elsewhere. "Very well then," she turned a star and placed it onto the Mallet of Summoning.

"That was so cool!" Ridge was telling Wyatt as the team walked away. Behind them, Cutter exploded into purple fire and the team turned around to see him grow.

"I'm giant now! Ha, time for round two!" he shouted.

[Ninninger 1. 16:24-19:33]

The team rolled away, "How do we fight that?" Wyatt called.

Suddenly five stars landed beside him and the others.

"What are they?" Wyatt asked as he picked the red one up.

"They must be from Yamashiro-sensei," Rachel said.

Wyatt nodded, "Then let's do it." He loaded it into his sword and rose, hitting a button, then he span his star.

A red ninja-like Zord appeared from a building. A giant kite became a blue dragon. A section of road came up to become a bulldozer. A train revealed itself as a Zord, and the back opened for a wolf-like Zord.

"Those are ours?" Wyatt shouted.

The five Zords came forward.

"This is amazing!" Wyatt shouted, leaping onto his Zord's shoulder. He put his sword into the Zord, "Let's do this."

Oliver landed on the dragon and planted his sword, "Let's go."

Rachel planted hers in the train, "So fast."

"Why a dump truck?" Oliver asked as he planted his sword.

"A wolf! Cool!" Alice called.

The red Zord ran up a building and came at Cutter. It avoided Cutter's attack and ran forward, avoiding Cutter's swipes and jumping him. It fought back and continued to evade.

"Here!" Cutter shouted, throwing blades. The Zord slammed its palm into the ground to raise the ground as a shield. "How?" Cutter shouted.

As it fell, the dump truck was there.

"What's that going to do?"

It threw weapons forward, which Cutter walked onto and caused him to shout.

"Here we come!" Alice called.

"I'm coming too!" Rachel shouted, throwing stars forward, but the wolf Zord intercepted and bit them.

"Huh?" Cutter asked.

"Bad Zord!" Alice shouted.

The Zord fell onto the train and kept going as Wyatt's Zord emerged from a building and hit Cutter from behind.

The Zord tripped and got slashed and pinned to a building.

"How's this?" Oliver shouted as his dragon burned the monster from behind, "Watch yourself!" Oliver shouted.

Wyatt's star began to glow, "Ok, let's see if this does something else!" He span it and the Zords came together.

[Ninninger 1. 19:34-19:45]

The red Zord gripped controls as the helmet formed for the Megazord. It took grip of a sword and shield.

"Ninja Strike Megazord!" the team called.

[End Sentai footage]

The team was in the cockpit, which had five control panels rising from the ground with a slit for their swords. Each put the sword inside. The metallic walls had throwing star designs and the team emblem. Each podium had their individual helmet emblem imprinted on it.

"It's like a lever now," Ridge said, "Does this help control it?"

"We control it with our Ninja Techniques," Rachel said, "We just put our power into it." She made a hand sign and then gripped her sword, "I feel it. It's like it's an extension of me."

Oliver did the same, "I feel it as well. This is how we control it."

Wyatt, Ridge and Alice took grips of their swords and nodded.

"Alright, let's take him down!" Wyatt called.

[Ninninger 1. 19:56-20:00]

The Megazord stood ready.

[Ninninger 1. 20:01-20:08]

The Megazord moved forward and slashed at Cutter.

[Ninninger 1. 20:09-20:14]

The clashing continued.

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt drew his sword from the stand, "I have an idea," he said, spinning his star.

[Ninninger 1. 20:15-20:20]

The red Zord shot out and ran circles around Cutter, "What?" the monster shouted as it span to follow. The Zord returned to its seat.

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt drove his sword back in, "Let's go."

[Ninninger 1. 20:25-20:27]

The sword was lifted.

[End Sentai footage]

Each Ranger span the star while the sword was in the podium.

[Ninninger 1. 20:30-20:33]

The sword began to glow, as did a fake sword the red Zord held.

[Ninninger 1. 20:35-20:46]

The Megazord slashed through the monster. Cutter cried out as he was destroyed.

[Ninninger 1. 20:48-20:55]

The dark colored star that had created Cutter flew up and returned to normal, then it landed in the ground.

The Megazord lifted its sword triumphantly.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Yamashiro looked at the star, "There is great power within this," he told the team, "With time it will be able to aid you, I'm sure." He set it on the table, "Your Zords are made from similar powers."

"So you're saying this could give us a new Zord?" Ridge asked.

"It could," Yamashiro said, "We'll see what happens with it, but it will give you some sort of power advantage."

"So, the more foes we destroy, the greater our power will be," Wyatt said, "Good to know."

"It's a good tactical advantage," Oliver agreed.

"You were really prepared for this," Alice told Yamashiro, "Weapons, powers, Zords…"

"I wasn't the only one," Yamashiro responded, "My father, and his father before him, had started the work. I merely finished it. Each Zord comes from a hobby. Dragon and ninja from my grandfather, wolf from my father, and train and dump truck from me, from the fully modern day."

"We owe your family a great deal," Rachel said.

"We are merely trying to protect humanity," Yamashiro said, "You owe us no thanks. We're all in this fight together, after all."

* * *

[Note: as per Sentai footage of the villain base, use a similar dark background with the same markings to denote that any original villain base footage and Sentai footage will blend and appear to be part of the same structure]

Against the backdrop of a dark screen, Amrion held out her gourd. She swished it around, and it could be heard that liquid was filling it almost entirely, "Full," she said. She opened it and poured the liquid fear onto the floor before drawing the Mallet of Summoning up. She formed a hand seal with one hand, and then lowered the Mallet.

A dark light shone underneath, and a young Asian man appeared on the ground, dressed in a dark robe. He opened his eyes, which flashed dark purple for a moment. His hair was long and black, tied back to keep it from becoming a mess.

"General Vadra," she said softly, bowing, "I have managed to restore you into an imperfect, human form."

General Vadra rose and looked at Amrion. He lifted his hands and looked at them, then slowly lowered them and looked at her, "You have done well, my servant. Rise. We have a great deal of planning to do. And five Rangers who need to be destroyed."

"Yes, General," she said as she rose. He walked away, laughing, and she looked after him.

"It is great to be back," he said.

* * *

1.

 **8:00**

8:59-9:05, 9:17-9:22, 9:33-9:34, 9:36-9:37, 9:45-9:52, 12:26-14:25, 14:42-16:19, 16:24-19:33, 19:34-19:45, 19:56-20:00, 20:01-20:08, 20:09-20:14, 20:15-20:20, 20:25-20:27, 20:30-20:33, 20:35-20:46, 20:48-20:55

4.

 **1:00**

0:18-1:18

Total: **9:00**


	3. Doctor Blue

**3: Doctor Blue**

[Establishing shot of academy building]

Wyatt and Ridge's bamboo training blades clashed against each other in the training room. Wyatt rolled and came up, slashing down, but Ridge stepped back and slashed his sword down to pin Wyatt's blade down. He looked at Wyatt, "Got ya," he said.

Wyatt grunted and tore his sword up; causing Ridge's footing to be offset. Wyatt shouted and came in with a step and slash, but another bamboo sword blocked.

"Wyatt," Yamashiro said, pushing Wyatt's sword back, "You're a ninja. Be quieter."

"Nothing says quiet like a red spandex suit," Wyatt said, "I mean, if we have that…"

"Do not forget the heritage you fight for," Yamashiro told him, "It's the most important part of this. It's the part that allows you to seal Vadra."

Wyatt nodded, "Right, I'm sorry Yamashiro-sensei."

"Next time, use swift, fluid motions. Don't muscle your way through a swordfight. Be fast, clean, and light," Yamashiro said.

"Right, sorry," Wyatt said. He and Ridge put their swords back on the wall, "So, where's Alice?" Wyatt asked Ridge.

"Homework," Ridge said.

"And you gave up the chess club I'm guessing?" Wyatt asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'd rather be here, getting better. Like you."

Wyatt smiled, "That's the best thing you could tell me. Ok, so Alice is doing homework, Rachel is in a class right now…where's Oliver?"

"I have no idea," Ridge said.

"Oliver?" Yamashiro asked as he put his sword against the wall, "He's at the hospital."

"The hospital?" Wyatt asked.

* * *

Oliver was in scrubs in the hospital. He had a chart in hand and knocked on a door before stepping inside. He smiled at the young boy lying in the bed, holding a red stuffed turtle.

"How are you doing today Adam?" Oliver asked.

"I'm doing better, Doctor Flemming," he said.

"Just Oliver," Oliver said, "I'm not a doctor. Not yet."

"But you want to be?" Adam asked.

Oliver nodded, "That's why I'm here. When I was at home in London I was doing this, but I'm here now, in Crest Falls."

"Why did you move?" Adam asked.

"Because the program here was good. And it was a good thing, because it turns out I had something important to do here," Oliver said as he put the chart on the bed.

"What is that?" Adam asked.

Oliver smiled, "I wish I could tell you," he said, "But it's important, and I have to keep it a secret."

"You can't tell me?" Adam asked.

"Someday I might be able to tell you," he said, "But you'll have to keep it secret."

"I can do that," Adam said. He lifted his stuffed red turtle, "Shelly can keep a secret too!"

Oliver laughed, "I'm sure he can. Now, I need to check some things," Oliver said. He picked up the chart and moved around to the machinery, "I'll be back to see you before I go home though."

"Thank you Oliver," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome Adam," he replied with a smile.

* * *

Vadra stood in his dark robe with a sword in hand, his hair was now cut shorter. Tyvings surrounded him inside of a dark throne room, spears raised.

[Note: the interior should match the coloring and patterning of the Sentai footage of the screen room]

"Are you sure you wish to do this, General?" Amrion asked.

"I'm sure," he said softly, lifting the sword, "Attack me."

The Tyvings rushed towards him. He drew his sword up to block some spears, while blocking the rest with his other arm. He pushed up to scatter the attackers back, and started to slash through the Tyvings, knocking spears aside and taking them in the chest with his quick strikes.

Vadra cut through each one in short order and sheathed his sword as the last one fell. He smiled wickedly, "Amrion, I need more fear. I need my power to return." He looked to her, "And I need more warriors than just you. I need my commanders."

"I will see to it," Amrion said with a bow. She lifted a star, "I'll send this out and see what the spirit of Shellvro does." She threw the star and it vanished in a dark flash.

* * *

Oliver stepped into the training room and lifted a sword from the wall. He took it into both hands and held it in front of himself, taking a few swings here and there, always resetting to his normal position with the sword in front of himself.

"How was the hospital today?" Rachel asked as she stepped inside and pulled a sword off of the wall. She moved to Oliver's side and started to drill as well.

"Same as always," Oliver said.

"How's that young boy? Adam?" she asked, "Is he getting better?"

"He'll be out in a few days," Oliver said, "His post-surgery recovery is going very well." He stopped swinging, "I feel for him. His friends are in school, and playing, and he's stuck in the hospital. But he's strong."

"And he has a great friend in you," she said.

He nodded, "He does." Oliver was smiling.

"You're smiling?" she asked, "You must really love your job."

"Of course I do," Oliver told her, "Or I wouldn't be doing it."

"Good point," she said, "After all, it's quite a commitment to become a doctor. I can't imagine you'd put yourself through all that without enjoying it."

"How's research work going?" he asked.

"Well, it's still just college," she said, "But it's going well. Or else I wouldn't be doing it."

Oliver gave a short laugh, "Funny," he said.

"I try," she told him.

* * *

The dark star flew through the open window into the hospital room. It hovered there, and then it flew towards a sleeping Adam, lying itself on top of the turtle he held, pulling it from the boy's grip.

"Shelly?" a sleepy Adam asked. He saw the turtle fly with the star into a fire extinguisher, and then there was a dark flash of light and a monster stood there, a cross between a turtle and fire extinguisher.

"I'm back!" the monster shouted.

"Shelly?" Adam called.

The monster looked at him, "Shellvro," he said, "Go to sleep kid. I have mayhem to cause!"

He hurried into the hallway as Adam started to cry.

* * *

Alice poked her head into the training room, "There's a monster!" she shouted to Rachel and Oliver. The three started to run.

Back in the meeting room there were monitors set up behind Yamashiro's desk, and the mirror was mounted as well. There were wires plugged into the mirror which fed back to the monitors.

"Nice setup," Rachel said.

"What's the threat?" Oliver asked.

"A turtle monster," Yamashiro said, "Over by the park on the river." He gestured to the table, "Take those. They're Elemental Stars, and will allow your swords to use elemental attacks. It's straightforward. I'll give you proper training on them later."

"Ok, thanks," Wyatt said, picking one up. The others took theirs and nodded as they ran off.

* * *

[Ninninger 2. 8:00-8:10]

"Why don't you take a swim?" Shellvro questioned as he threw a man in the water. Tyvings were around him as he laughed and threw another man in.

"Why don't you all take a dip?" he shouted as Tyvings threw a woman in, "The water is so good!"

[Ninninger 2. 8:15-8:20]

Liquid fear dripped inside of Amrion's gourd, "Good," she said, shaking the gourd.

[End Sentai footage]

The five Rangers leapt in with their swords in hand. They moved swiftly, fighting through Tyvings and shouting to people to run. They fled as the civilian Rangers fought.

"What?" Shellvro questioned, turning to look at the five, "Oh, are you those wannabe ninjas?"

"We're far from that," Wyatt said, "We're modern ninja!"

Everyone attached their Ranger Stars to their Morphers and span them, thrusting their arms upward.

"Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!"

There was a flash of five colors.

[Ninninger 2. 9:00-10:01]

The five Rangers stood, then rushed forward with Wyatt's shout of "Go!", except for Oliver, who stood back.

"Come on!" Shellvro shouted as the Rangers fought the Tyvings, and Wyatt went for the turtle monster.

Shellvro got the better of Wyatt and the two continued to clash. Oliver walked to the edge of the upper part of the park and watched, crossing his arms, "That turtle…"

Shellvro led Wyatt down a path and stopped his slashes. The turtle stepped into a ring of shrubs and gestured for Wyatt to come inside.

"Alright, always wanted to do this," Wyatt said as he sheathed his sword and moved into a sumo position, along with the monster. The two struggled, but Wyatt was quickly overpowered and thrown into the river.

Wyatt span around in the air with a shout and landed on the water on his feet.

"Heh, stuck the landing," Wyatt said, drawing his sword up.

"How?" Shellvro questioned as Wyatt leapt off the water and came at him. The two fought again.

"Your swordwork is good, but weak," Shellvro said.

"Weak? I'll show you weak!" Wyatt called.

"You will?" Shellvro questioned.

"Uh…" Wyatt stood there awkwardly, as did the monster for a few moments.

"Here kid," Shellvro said, blowing a mist at Wyatt, causing him to be knocked back. "I'm part fire extinguisher, how do you like that?"

[End Sentai footage]

Ridge shouted as he leapt forward, sword raised high.

[Ninninger 2. 10:02-10:34]

Ridge clashed quickly with the monster as Alice ran to Wyatt, calling his name. As Ridge was taken down, Alice engaged with Rachel, but he pushed them back and sprayed the three Rangers with his mist.

Oliver stepped forward, "Ok. I've got this under control." He attached his Elemental Star to his sword and span it.

"I'll finish this," Shellvro said as he closed in on the downed Ridge.

"Fire Star!" Oliver shouted, unleashing a blast of fire at Shellvro's back.

He cried out as he was struck and tried to escape.

"Oliver," Alice said as he walked forward, keeping the fire up.

"I'm getting out!" Shellvro shouted as he leapt up and off of Ridge's back, into the water, "Thanks!" he shouted.

"He escaped," Wyatt said, lowering his head.

[End Sentai footage]

Oliver crossed his arms and nodded, "He did, but we know his weakness now."

* * *

"So, his weakness is fire," Rachel said as the group met again in the meeting room. She lifted her Elemental Star, "So we need to use these."

"Something is bothering me," Oliver said, "There's something familiar about that monster."

"Familiar?" Alice asked, "What do you mean? Do you run into turtle monsters often or something?"

A small smile came to Oliver's face as Ridge chuckled.

"No," Oliver said, "It's…," he pulled out his phone, "I haven't checked my messages yet…" He flipped through them, "That monster was seen at the hospital…that…that turtle is Adam's stuffed turtle."

"What?" Rachel asked, moving to his side.

"That's why it looks familiar. We saw that star affect the chainsaw and turn it into a monster. Adam's stuffed turtle was part of what the star affected to create this monster." He thrust his phone into his pocket, "I need to go."

Oliver ran out of the room.

"What is he talking about?" Ridge asked.

"The hospital he works at," Rachel said, "A young patient he became friends with. That's where the turtle came from. Excuse me," she said, running out after Oliver.

"What about the rest of us?" Wyatt asked.

"We'll keep an eye out for the monster," Yamashiro said, directing to the screens, "We'll find him and stop him this time. Just use your fire, as Oliver discovered."

Wyatt, Alice and Ridge looked at their Elemental Stars and nodded.

* * *

Oliver stood in the training room as Rachel came in behind him.

"I know this isn't easy," she said.

"Adam could have been seriously injured by that monster," Oliver said, "I wasn't there."

"If you were at the hospital you couldn't have defeated it," she said, "You didn't have your fire power yet."

"I know," he said, "But I could have tried!"

"Nobody was injured, were they?" she asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "Just scared."

"If you'd been there, the monster would have fought you. People probably would have been injured. It was a good thing you weren't there."

"That's where I work. I know the people there, and while nobody was hurt, I should have been there for them, somehow," Oliver said.

"We can't be everywhere," Rachel told him, "We're ninja. We're Power Rangers. But we're only human."

Oliver nodded, "You're right. We are."

She stepped in front of him and looked at him, "I was told that you used to have a crush on me. What was that about?"

He looked at her and let out a breath, "Was it Wyatt who told you?"

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"Well…we're the same age. We both understood the same things with how the world worked, and we both knew what our futures would be. That I'd be in medicine, and that you'd be in research. We were both mature and quick to learn, and, well, it was just natural to be drawn towards you, I guess."

She smiled, "Oh what, nothing about my beauty?" she asked with a smirk.

Oliver laughed, "Well, you were always the prettiest girl who learned here," he said.

"Thank you," she said. She put her hand on his shoulder, "I always thought that accent of yours was the best too."

He smiled, "I don't have that crush anymore."

"Good. I never had one on you, so it wouldn't have gone anywhere."

He smiled, "No, I suppose not." He looked at the door, "I'm going to head back," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll go with you."

When they returned to the room the others saw Tyvings appearing on screen near a fountain.

"That's where he is," Yamashiro said.

Oliver looked at it, "That's next to the hospital," he said, then turned and ran off.

"Oliver!" they shouted, but he didn't stop.

"Go," Yamashiro told them.

* * *

[Ninninger 2. 12:40-12:45]

The monster laughed as two people were in the fountain, "Have a nice swim," he said, "Oh, and if you could, fear me."

He walked off with his Tyvings, but stopped when he heard someone shout, "Monster!", and he looked up.

[End Sentai footage]

Oliver stood on a spot that overlooked the fountain area, Morpher on his arm and Ranger Star in hand.

[Ninninger 2. 12:48-12:49]

"Again?" the monster questioned.

[End Sentai footage]

"Yes, again," Oliver said, "Prepare to feel the fire. Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" He placed and span the star as he leapt, flashing blue.

[Ninninger 2. 12:52-13:23]

The Blue Ranger landed and started to cut through Tyvings. He leapt up and shouted, throwing stars all around, taking the Tyvings down so the people could escape.

As he fought Shellvro, the monster kicked him away and the two landed near a larger building. "The hospital!" Oliver shouted as he rose to his feet.

"Try this!" the monster shouted, getting his mist ready.

"Did you forget that I can beat that?" He attached the Elemental Star, "Fire Star!"

As the spray came at him, he shouted and swung the flaming sword. Fire and mist collided.

"Double time!" the monster shouted, adding a second hand an overpowering the fire, knocking Oliver back.

[Ninninger 2. 13:28-13:31]

"Your fire is worthless now! Now, fear me, human!" Shellvro shouted as he generated more mist.

[End Sentai footage]

Oliver rose, having been de-Morphed. "I won't lose to you," he muttered, "I'll stop you and return you to Adam…"

[Ninninger 2. 13:32-13:35]

He sprayed the mist forward.

[End Sentai footage]

"Fire Star!" Wyatt shouted, coming in with his sword on fire. He slashed at the mist to stop it.

"Fire Star!" Alice called, slashing it off in front of Wyatt.

"Fire Star!" Ridge shouted, slamming his sword into the ground. Heat rushed forward.

"Fire Star!" Rachel shouted, swinging it forward and sending it straight for the monster. The two attacks hit him and he shouted.

[Ninninger 2. 13:46-13:47]

Shellvro was on fire, shouting.

[End Sentai footage]

The four gathered around Oliver, "We're here for you," Ridge told him.

"Don't run off like that, please," Alice said, "We were worried we wouldn't get here in time."

"Like usual, your skills are really high," Ridge said, "Haven't seen a high speed movement like that in a while."

"We had faith, but…," Wyatt started.

"We're a team," Rachel told him, giving him a smile, "Now, get up and let's do this. As a team."

Oliver came to his feet, "You're right," he said, lifting his sword, "Let's take care of this!"

Each one affixed their Ranger Star and span the star, thrusting their arms straight up, "Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!"

[Ninninger 2. 14:29-14:32]

The monster rose, "Tyvings, to me! Let's show them our power!"

[Ninninger 2. 14:45-16:32 (Note: edit straw dummy at 15:54ish mark to have a face with tongue stuck out instead of Japanese kanji)]

"Hidden in the blazing sun! Red Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the clouds! Blue Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the hills! Yellow Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the wind! White Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the mist! Pink Ninja Ranger!"

"Five hidden ninja! Power Rangers Ninja Strike!"

"So, let's do this, round two!"

"This time it'll go a lot smoother," Wyatt said as he walked forward. They shouted and threw smoke bombs down, vanishing.

"What? Where did they go?" the monster shouted.

Wyatt shouted and leapt in at the monster, engaging him with his sword. The others worked through the Tyvings.

As they fought, Alice used a straw substitution and lifted her blaster from behind.

"You guys fell for it," she said, using an energy tongue to destroy them.

Ridge fought through a group.

"Here's a rain of arrows," Rachel said, firing, sending arrows raining down on the Tyvings Alice fought.

"What? What was that?" Alice shouted.

Wyatt continued to shout and attack the monster, kicking him back. He threw numerous stars and span his Elemental Star, "Fire Star!" The monster was struck.

[Ninninger 2. 16:34-17:13]

Water struck the monster, hosing him down.

"If we're using fire, why'd you do Water Star?" Wyatt questioned as he approached Oliver.

"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing," Oliver said, spinning his sword around as he ran forward.

He flipped forward with Wyatt and the two attacked the monster, taking him down. They used teamwork to strike him.

"Ok, let's do this…," Wyatt started.

"Together, with a double Fire Star," Oliver said, walking in front of him.

"You cut me off," Wyatt said.

"Just do it," Oliver told him.

They both affixed the Elemental Star and span it.

"I won't let that defeat me!" he shouted.

A golden pan fell on his head.

[End Sentai footage]

Both checked their swords.

"We used Gold Star instead of Fire Star…," Wyatt said.

Oliver looked at his sword, "I can't believe that that's what it did…"

[Ninninger 2. 17:16-18:47 (Note: edit out hand on Amrion's mallet that someone at Toei didn't catch. That, or refilm that particular shot, whatever is cheaper. It occurs around 17:54)]

The monster's helmet was cracked, "That was hard…," he muttered, "Why are you so mean?"

"We're not mean," Oliver said as they both it a button on their swords, "We're helping the people of this city, and a child you belong to!"

Both glowed as they drew their swords up, "Red and Blue Ninja Flash!" they shouted together as they slashed through the monster repeatedly, coming down with a double attack from above.

The monster cried out as he exploded and the two landed away.

"Did you see that? Even with a mistake we got him!"

"Pure luck we broke his helmet," Oliver said, "But I'd have figured it out," he gestured towards himself as he crossed his arms.

The others reached the two.

Amrion stood with the Mallet of Summoning in hand and attached a Star to the back of it.

"Time to rise again," she said, swinging the Mallet.

The monster reformed and grew large, "I'm back again!"

"Time to summon the Zords!" Wyatt said, "Let's do it!"

The team affixed them and span the Zord Stars.

The five Zords were summoned and Wyatt span his Zord Star again, "Megazord!"

The Megazord formed.

[Ninninger 2. 18:50-18:59]

The helmet formed on the Megazord.

"Ninja Strike Megazord!" they shouted as the Megazord posed.

[End Sentai footage]

The team stood together in the cockpit, holding their swords, "Ok, let's take him down quickly!" Wyatt said.

[Ninninger 2. 19:02-19:09]

The sword slashed the monster a few times and knocked him back, but he sprayed.

[Ninninger 2. 19:10-19:16]

The Megazord used its shield.

"Ok…bye!" the monster shouted. Spray came from his tail as he shot into the air to escape.

[End Sentai footage]

"He can do that?" Ridge questioned.

"We can't let him get too high!" Alice called.

"I have a plan," Oliver said, "So he can go as high as he wants. We'll just go after him!"

"Um…how?" Wyatt asked.

"Just watch and learn," he said.

[Ninninger 2. 19:18-19:30]

"Bye!" he sprayed the Megazord, and Wyatt launched his Zord, but it couldn't reach and was knocked back by the monster.

[End Sentai footage]

"Oh come on!" Oliver complained, "My plan is better…"

[Ninninger 2. 19:35-19:55]

The left arm of the Megazord detached and the dragon flew up, burning the monster so he'd release Wyatt. Wyatt and his Zord landed on the dragon's back.

"You should have listened, now we'll do my plan," Oliver said. He span his Zord Star.

The Megazord reformed, but the dragon took the central spot.

[End Sentai footage]

In the cockpit the lights flashed blue.

"I'm in control now," Oliver said, "Watch this."

[Ninninger 2. 19:58-20:03]

The Megazord gained a dragon head.

"Dragon Strike Megazord!"

[Ninninger 2. 20:13-20:29]

The Megazord flew after the monster and attacked, causing the monster to fall.

They landed in the forest and the Megazord roared.

[Ninninger 2. 20:30-20:34]

The Megazord's tail smashed into the monster and dropped it.

[End Sentai footage]

"Let's bring this to an end," Oliver said, spinning the star on his sword. The others followed suit.

[Ninninger 2. 20:38-20:40]

Lightning gathered in the dragon's head.

[Ninninger 2. 20:43-20:54]

The lightning was released and blasted the ground apart. The monster was struck and cried out, exploding as the Megazord turned away. "Dragon Lightning!" Oliver shouted during the blast.

[End Sentai footage]

"We did it," Oliver said. "Two monsters down."

"At this rate, we'll have this done in no time," Wyatt said.

Oliver and the others looked at Wyatt, "Wishful thinking," Rachel said.

"Hopefully he's right," Alice said, "The sooner we can do this, the sooner the city and world will be."

* * *

Oliver knocked on Adam's door and stepped inside, "Adam?" he held up the turtle, "I believe you're missing this?"

"How did you find it?" Adam asked with shock, "It became a monster and ran out!"

"That's because I destroyed the monster," Oliver said. He closed the door behind him, "I'm a Power Ranger." He held up his Ranger Star, "I did it for this city, and for you."

"You're one of the Rangers?" Adam asked, "I saw them on the TV! They're heroes! They're amazing!"

"Yeah," Oliver said, "We're all pretty amazing. And we're fighting for everyone in this city. We won't stop either."

Adam smiled as he hugged his turtle. Oliver sat beside him on the bed.

"You're a hero," Adam said.

Oliver smiled, "We all are."

* * *

Vadra folded his arms over his chest, "Amrion. Do you have enough fear?"

"I do," she said, holding up her gourd and swishing it. The sound of liquid could be heard all the way up to the top.

"Excellent," he said. He produced a box from beside his throne and walked towards her, "Then it is time."

She nodded, "Very well. I will perform the ritual."

[Ninninger 2. 22:09-22:39]

She walked past a dark shade with the gourd in both hands. She opened it and crouched down, pouring the liquid over the top of the mask within the box.

It began to glow and rose up in a shadowy form.

"Welcome back to this world, Field Commander Vyste," she said with a bow.

The warrior stood there.

[End Sentai footage]

Vadra walked forward, "Vyste, you are the first of my commanders to be returned to this world," he said. He drew his sword and held it to his side, "I require your help, as my greatest swordsman."

"You require my help?" Vyste growled, laughing, "Very well." He reached down and gripped his sword on his left hip, "Let us begin, General."

* * *

2.

 **8:34**

8:00-8:10, 8:15-8:20, 9:00-10:01, 10:02-10:34, 12:40-12:45, 12:48-12:49, 12:52-13:23, 13:28-13:31, 13:32-13:35, 13:46-13:47, 14:29-14:32, 14:45-16:32, 16:34-17:13, 17:16-18:47, 18:50-18:59, 19:02-19:09, 19:10-19:16, 19:18-19:30, 19:35-19:55, 19:58-20:03, 20:13-20:29, 20:30-20:34, 20:38-20:40, 20:43-20:54, 22:09-22:39


	4. Under a Friend's Shadow

**4: Under a Friend's Shadow**

* * *

[Ninninger 3. 4:31-4:50]

Vyste looked at his sword for a bit, then turned to Amrion, "Why are you watching me?" he growled.

"Because you are Vyste," she said, drawing her arm up a little, "You are General Vadra's most savage warrior. It is a pleasure," she bowed.

"Stop being condescending and spit it out," he said as he put his sword back in the sheath, "What do you want?"

"General Vadra wants you to train him, but I have my doubts about you," she said as she lifted her arm towards him.

[Ninninger 3. 4:57-5:30]

"You doubt me, eh?" he questioned, walking forward a little.

"He's in a mortal form, and…," she started.

His mouth opened and he let out a yawn. The walls shook as he did so, and then he turned it into a roar. Lightning flashed and hit the ground around him. Amrion looked around at it.

"You mean because I have all of this power you think I'd hurt him? I could destroy General Vadra if I wanted," he looked at Amrion.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"No. I'm going to train him to become strong again." He walked away from her.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Ridge was holding a number of throwing stars and he started to throw them at a target in a tree. The stars hit a few spots, but not the bullseye. He sighed and looked at the pile in his hand. "Just two left…," he muttered. He picked one up and threw it, coming close, but it went high.

"I never recall this being something you were good at," a voice said behind Ridge. He turned and saw a man walking through the woods towards him, hands in his pockets. He smiled to Ridge, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Brett!" Ridge exclaimed. He smiled and hurried over to the other young man, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you," Brett said, "I mean, I'm just here to visit, but here you are, training. Did I miss something? Did you come back to the academy?"

"Well…," Ridge said, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, "Didn't you hear about the monster attacks?"

"Yeah," Brett said, "Wait, are you one of those ninja Rangers?" he asked.

Ridge smiled, "Yeah. I'm the Yellow Ninja Strike Ranger."

"That's amazing!" Brett exclaimed, clasping his friend on the shoulders, "But man, just think. A seal that's been there for hundreds of years is gone…"

"I try not to," Ridge said, "I don't know how five of us can seal Vadra again, when it took so many ninja last time."

"Yeah," Brett said, "But I have faith in you guys."

"Would you…," Ridge started.

"Like the last star?" he asked, taking it from Ridge's hand, "I'd love to."

"That's not…," Ridge started. Brett threw it from a farther distance and landed it directly in the bullseye.

"I've still got it," Brett said.

"Yeah…yeah you do," Ridge said.

* * *

[Establishing shot of academy building]

Alice was spinning her Elemental Star on her sword, "Come on, Fire Star!" she thrust the sword at her target, but instead a spray of water drenched it. "Come on!" she drew the sword back and looked at it, clearly on the water emblem.

"Yeah, it's not easy to get the hang of," Rachel said, looking at her sword and the mounted star, "I have to wonder if there's an easier way."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"If we can put some of our ninja abilities to use. I mean, make the spin just for show and land on the right attack every time."

"I'd rather just adjust it by hand," Oliver said out of nowhere.

The two girls looked around. Rachel looked down and moved her foot back. She bumped something invisible, and Oliver rolled up to his feet, pulling a sheet with him that was blended into the floor.

"Nice trick," Rachel said.

"Well, if we're ninja, we need things like this," Oliver said.

"Shouldn't you be leaving that to one of us while you work?" Alice asked.

"I could say the same to you and school," Oliver said.

"It's after school," she said.

"It's after work for me," he replied.

"So, it's settled. We'll talk to General Vadra and make him agree not to send any monsters until work and school are done," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Yeah, there's a flaw, definitely," Oliver said, "But we'll make it work."

"And if all else fails, we can rely on Wyatt," Alice said.

The other two looked at her and didn't say anything.

"Yeah, bad idea," Alice admitted.

Ridge hurried and opened the door, "Guys! Look who's back!"

Brett walked in and smiled, "So, you…four are the team," he said, "Someone's missing."

"Brett," Alice said with a smile, "I didn't think we'd see you again."

"I just dropped in for a visit," he told them, "It's nice to see you three again. So…who is the fifth?"

"Wyatt Ciers," Rachel said.

"Wyatt?" Brett asked with surprise, "Well, for some reason that doesn't shock me."

"Where is Wyatt anyway?" Alice asked, "Have you two seen him?"

Oliver and Rachel shook their heads.

"Huh," Alice commented, "Weird."

* * *

"I'm surprised you wanted to help me with this," Yamashiro said as he and Wyatt sat in the meeting room with a pile of documents in front of them. Yamashiro held up a burned scroll and eyed it carefully, "Useless," he said, setting it aside. "If only we'd gotten there before Amrion, then we could have had complete documents."

Wyatt nodded, "Something here should help us defeat Vadra," Wyatt said, "I'm more than happy to help. It's slow work, but…," he turned a scroll around in his hands, "Anything to help."

"If we can find the number of stars that sealed him, then we'll have something of an advantage," Yamashiro said, "We'll know how many of his soldiers we have left to defeat, and we can plan accordingly."

"And hey, if we find anything about the sealing spell, then that's even better," Wyatt said. He looked at Yamashiro, "We need the spell, right? You don't know how to seal him without it. Do you?"

"We need to find it," Yamashiro said, "I've suspected that if we can gather all of the sealing stars, something might happen without the need to recreate the spell."

"Let's hope," Wyatt said.

The four others opened the door and came into the room.

"We have a guest," Ridge said happily, "Remember Brett?"

Brett walked in ahead of the others, "Wyatt, Yamashiro-sensei," he greeted with a smile, "It's been a while."

"Yes it has been," Wyatt said, rising from his chair, "What are you doing back? Visiting, or did you get envious and want to be a Ranger too?"

Brett laughed, "Nothing like that. A visit, and to make sure you guy are doing well. I got worried when I figured it was a few of you guys fighting General Vadra. I mean, I didn't know who, but I figured it had to be from here."

"These five have fought well so far," Yamashiro said as he walked towards Brett, "It is far from an ideal situation, but we were lucky to get five ninja to take up the mantle of Rangers."

"You know, I almost came to visit sooner," Brett said, "Maybe if I had, I'd be a Ranger."

"That would have been great," Ridge said, "I mean, I love our team, but you're so good, and…," he paused.

"What is it?" Brett asked him.

"Nothing," Ridge said.

The mounted monitors began to go off, along with the mirror. Yamashiro turned around, "There's an active star. Go! The Morphers will home in on the signal!"

The team nodded and ran off. Brett hurried after them, but he stopped, "Should I go?"

"Go if you want," Yamashiro said.

Ridge was hanging back. He looked at Yamashiro, and then at Brett, "Go," Ridge said.

Brett ran off. Ridge went after him, but then slowed in the doorway, "…you're better than I am," he said. He looked at the Morpher on his wrist and then shook his head and ran after them.

* * *

[Ninninger 3. 6:04-6:15]

The flying star landed on a pair of rollerblades. Nearby people turned and saw them turn into a tall, red and blue monster with a rollerblade motif, "Ah, it's so great that I, Roller, am back!" he laughed. He skated off, laughing.

[Ninninger 3. 6:20-6:27]

"Ha, move, run, fear!" the monster laughed as he skated around. He crashed into a stand and came back up, "I'm ok!" He skated towards a family, "Run, run!" A boy fell and he came at the boy.

[Ninninger 3. 6:30-6:36]

"Let's go kid!" he laughed as he skated with the kid under his arm, "Run, run!" He suddenly looked down.

[End Sentai footage]

There was a straw dummy in his arm now, with a piece of paper on the face, tongue stuck out.

"What?" Roller shouted, "What happened?"

The six young adults came to a stop, "We happened!" Wyatt shouted, holding the boy in his arms.

"Take him and run," Oliver told Brett.

Brett nodded, "Come on," he told the kid, putting his hand on the child's back and leading him away.

The other five attached their Ranger Stars, "Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" they shouted, spinning the stars and thrusting their arms up.

They flashed in their colors.

[Ninninger 3. 6:59-7:42]

The team stood together, Morphed, and performed their rollcall.

"Hidden in the blazing sun! Red Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the clouds! Blue Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the hills! Yellow Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the wind! White Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the mist! Pink Ninja Ranger!"

"Five hidden ninja! Power Rangers Ninja Strike!"

[Ninninger 3. 7:48-8:58]

"Not impressed!" Roller shouted. Tyvings gathered around him, "Go!"

The Rangers shouted and leapt into battle. Wyatt and Oliver fought nearby until they came up to Roller together.

Wyatt had a Tyving around the neck and was hitting the monster's helmet with his sword, "Oliver, let's see who can beat him first!" He let go of the Tyving and hit it one more time. It fell. "It'll be a show of skill. Let's get going!"

"Childish," Oliver said, running after him.

Ridge was fighting a few, "Let me come too!" he shouted.

Alice was fighting nearby, "Ridge, I can take these back here!" she called.

He flipped around two Tyvings, "Thanks Alice!"

Rachel came in and slashed one back from Ridge, "We shouldn't split ourselves like this!" she warned.

Wyatt jumped off the wall and slashed at Roller, who avoided. He tried to escape but Oliver cut him off.

"Ha, your sword work isn't that good!" Roller laughed as he avoided their slashes continually and took both of them down. He started to skate away, "Catch me if you can, Rangers!"

He laughed, then came to a stop as Ridge dropped down in front of him, "You have me to deal with as well! Get ready!"

"One more? Doesn't matter," Roller said.

Ridge drew his sword up in both hands, point behind him, "Ok, one blow!" Ridge shouted, coming forward with it as Roller skated towards him. He shouted and slashed, but Roller went under him easily and slid past. Ridge hit the ground as a result.

"Ha! That didn't work!" he shouted as he skated away.

[End Sentai footage]

Ridge flashed and returned to normal. He shook his head and came to his feet as Brett ran over.

"You ok?" Brett asked.

"Yeah," Ridge muttered, "I'm fine…"

"You sure?" his friend asked.

"If you were Yellow, you'd have gotten him," Ridge muttered.

"What?" Brett questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

Ridge looked at him, "What I mean is simple! You're a better ninja than I am! Sure, Alice and I are still young, but she's still better than me! I'm the weakest link here!"

"Don't talk like that," Brett told him, "You're a great ninja! You always were!"

The others approached, unMorphed.

"No, I've never been a good ninja, let alone a great ninja," Ridge said, "I always looked to others, like Oliver, and tried to emulate them. Rachel warned me that the fall would be greater if I failed, and…turns out it was even greater failing on a battle."

"Ridge, don't talk like that," Rachel said as they came to stop beside him.

"If it was you, or Alice who supported Oliver and Wyatt, then you'd have gotten him," Ridge said, "I got overconfident, and that's not what a ninja is."

"Then learn," Rachel told him, "Learn from this and don't get that way again."

Alice moved around and put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Ridge. Let's go and train together. It'll be good for you."

Ridge looked at them, and then he looked at Brett. He reached up and pulled the Morpher from his wrist, then held it out, "Brett…"

"No," Brett told him, "I'm not taking that. It's yours."

He thrust it into Brett's arms and walked away.

"Ridge!" Wyatt shouted, but he didn't respond.

Brett looked at the Morpher, and then at the others, "I'm not taking his place."

"We'll get him to come around," Oliver said.

* * *

Vadra stood near a dark throne and held a sword in his hand. He looked up and down the black sword and swung it down.

"What a brilliant, dark blade," Vyste said as he walked towards Vadra, sword in hand, "But is it sharp?"

"Of course it is," Vadra said, "I trust your sword is as sharp as ever."

"Ha, oh yes" Vyste said, "Are you sure you want to do this, General? You're in a mortal body now, after all. If I cut you, it will hurt."

"I fear no pain," Vadra said, "Besides, you are the greatest swordsman I have ever known. If anyone can help this mortal body learn, it is you."

"Ha! That's right," Vyste said, "Let's go!"

Vyste ran forward and swung his sword down. Vadra lifted his and parried. He slid back and pushed the sword down before spinning his blade so it was back and then swung it forward.

Vyste rolled under the swing and swept his leg out, taking Vadra's out. Vadra hit the ground and swung his sword up to stop the sword that came down for him.

Vyste put his weight down as Vadra was forced to put his left hand against the back of his own sword, trying to keep Vyste's sword back.

"I can see I'm not as strong as I used to be," Vadra muttered in exertion.

Vyste pulled his sword back, "Get up. We'll restart."

Vadra rose to his feet, "Good. You're still ruthless, but not so ruthless as to destroy your commander."

"No, not that ruthless," Vyste said, "I'm just a soldier. Even a Field Commander is just a soldier to a General."

"Yes, yes it is, and you are," Vadra said, walking in a circle around Vyste, "Now, are you ready?"

Vyste laughed, "I am always ready."

* * *

Ridge walked in the woods and looked at the targets on the trees. He pulled the stars out of them and gathered them again in his hands. He sighed and looked at the one in the bullseye that Brett had thrown.

"No," he said, walking away. "You stay there. You're my mark." He started to throw the stars in his hand, but they hit randomly around the target. When he was out he walked over and pulled them out again. He looked at Brett's star once more.

He started to throw again, from a farther distance, but he couldn't land anything close to the center of the target. When he was out he pulled them out again.

He set his pile down and looked at Brett's star. He reached out and touched it, "Why can't I be you?" he said softly. He walked away, "Or even Oliver. Or Wyatt. Or Rachel. Or Alice." He looked up at the sky, "Why me? Why do I have to be so weak?"

He walked out of the woods and saw Roller skating around, laughing as he went. People were cowering as he went by.

"Now's my chance," he said, then looked at his wrist, "Oh…right." He lowered his arm, "I gave it to Brett…"

"Oh good, you have second thoughts!"

Ridge looked up and saw Brett in a tree above him. Brett dropped down and landed beside Ridge. He held out the Morpher.

"It's yours," Ridge said.

Brett shook his head. "No. It's not. I don't accept it." He shoved it into Ridge's hands and pointed at Roller, "You see that monster? You missed, and that's why you're having these problems. Go down there and prove yourself!"

Ridge looked at the Morpher, and he nodded a little. "Ok," he said, slipping it onto his wrist, "I guess I'll go." He looked at Brett, but then he didn't say anything and just ran.

"Get him," Brett said.

As he ran, Ridge span the Ranger Star, "Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" he shouted, flashing yellow. [Note: shoot this from the side to hide the footage transition as he runs straight at the camera, so the change in background isn't so obvious]

[Ninninger 3. 9:50-10:29]

The Yellow Ranger ran forward.

Roller was laughing as he was skating backwards. Ridge jumped into his back and knocked him down.

"That hurt!" he shouted on the ground.

"You're a monster! You deserve that!"

Roller came up to his feet, "I guess I probably had that coming," he brushed his hands off, "But I didn't hurt you, did I? Oh, well, maybe I hurt your pride. Let's try again!" he pointed up.

"Try again? What do you mean by that?" Ridge questioned.

"I mean I'm going to take off, and let's see if you can catch me! You can't."

"I'll catch you!" Ridge shouted at him, "I'm not going to lose this time. I'll catch you!"

"Yeah, not happening!" Roller laughed. He started to laugh as he skated away, "Go!"

"You're not fast enough!" Ridge shouted as he drew his sword up, "Water Star!" he called as he span it.

He drew his sword down between his legs and rode the water stream like a witch would ride a broomstick.

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt came running and looked around, "Where did he go?" He lifted his phone to his ear, "Hey, this was the place, right? Ok…the monster's gone."

He lowered his phone and looked around, "It's wet…" He saw a trail of water and nodded, "Alright then. Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" he shouted, Morphing.

[Ninninger 3. 10:37-10:52]

"Water Star!" he called, using the technique. He threw his sword and leapt onto it, riding it like a surfboard.

He passed by Ridge and Roller.

"You're not fast enough!" Ridge called.

"Time to speed up!" Roller laughed, speeding up.

"Hey! Wait!" Ridge shouted, going faster.

Wyatt came to a stop and leapt off of his sword.

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt looked around the woods, "Overshot it…guess I'll look around."

* * *

Vyste parried Vadra's sword and pushed back. He let out a grunt and drove his sword into the sheath. He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Vadra demanded.

"I'm going to go see the Rangers," Vyste growled, "Maybe they can give me a challenge. No offense General, but you're not ready with that body. Prepare and then call on me again."

Vadra glared at Vyste, then he looked away, "Very well," he muttered, walking back towards his throne as Vyste walked out.

* * *

[Ninninger 3. 11:33-11:44]

Ridge stopped at a construction area and looked around, "Where did he go? He came in here, ri…" he didn't finish talking as Roller hit him from behind, then skated off, laughing.

A truck came for him and then stopped.

[End Sentai footage]

The truck drive poked his head out the window, "What are you?" he shouted.

[Ninninger 3. 11:47-11:53]

"Here," he said, putting a ring to the front of the truck. The truck glowed and changed into a pattern. It took off.

[End Sentai footage]

The driver was slumped over the dashboard.

[Ninninger 3. 11:55-12:39]

"Off you go," Roller said.

Ridge got up as the truck came towards him, and started to run away. It chased him.

"How is it following me?" he shouted. He threw his arms out and stopped.

He poked his head out from behind an obstacle as the Ridge in the path of the truck changed into a straw dummy. "Ha, substitution," he said. He retreated behind it again, "Ok, I need to stop Roll…" The truck came at him again, so he ran.

"Just keep running!" Roller laughed, then drew another ring, "Here, have a gift too!"

He threw it and it changed into a larger ring, binding Ridge's arms. It pulled him onto the side of the truck and pinned him there as it drove. He shouted in fright.

Amrion stood on top of some machinery. Liquid fear dripped in her gourd. "Excellent. The fear of a Ranger," she mused.

As the truck kept going, Ridge struggled to get free.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Yamashiro and Brett looked at the monitors and watched Ridge's ordeal.

"He's in over his head," Yamashiro said, "The others are on their way at least."

"You can do this," Brett said quietly, "I know you can. Just believe, Ridge."

* * *

The other three ran into the construction zone with their Morphers raised. They shouted and span their stars to Morph.

[Ninninger 3. 12:52-13:57]

"More of you?" Roller questioned as they ran for him. "Wait, where's the red one?" he asked as he blocked and dodged their attacks. They fought and started to hit him back.

Oliver span his star.

"Blue Ninja Flash!" he shouted. He span around the monster and slashed him repeatedly before he fell.

A figure walked past the downed Roller, laughing. "Oh, fun. You beat Roller. I don't think you're going to have such an easy time against me; Field Commander Vyste!"

The three Rangers stood against Vyste. Roller rose, "Glad you're here! I couldn't do it on my own! But if we work together, then I'm sure," Vyste was drawing his sword.

"Oh, would you please be quiet!" Vyste shouted, "I just revived!" he shouted as he span in a circle and slashed. The Rangers ducked, but Roller was knocked back. He shouted and exploded, while his star landed nearby.

"What?" the three Rangers shouted.

Ridge was still stuck to the truck.

"Brett could have gotten out of this…if he even fell into it. No! I need to stop thinking like this. Brett's not here."

[Ninninger 3. 13:59-14:13 (Note: resume after he glances inside at the driver)]

"But I am, and people are counting on me! Me, not him! I need to save this guy!"

Back at the fight, Vyste slashed an energy attack into the Rangers and they flashed.

[End Sentai footage]

The Rangers were knocked back and hit the ground, deMorphed.

[Ninninger 3. 14:14-14:22]

Amrion picked up the star, "Well Roller, you served us well." She looked around.

"You guys are weak!" Vyste shouted at them.

[End Sentai footage]

"If you guys are the enemy, then General Vadra will rule the world in no time!" he laughed.

* * *

At base the two were still watching.

"I've already told Wyatt where they are," Yamashiro said, "Hopefully he can help."

"I'm going to go too," Brett said, "I need to help Ridge."

"You do what you need to do," Yamashiro said.

Brett nodded and ran off.

* * *

Wyatt ran into the construction area and threw his red star. Vyste looked at it and let it hit him, but it just fell to the ground.

Wyatt slowed and stopped by his allies, "Who's this guy? Where's Roller?"

"He destroyed Roller," Alice said. "Be careful! He's too powerful!"

"He is very powerful," Rachel warned.

"Heh, let's try this then," Wyatt said, "I'll take a shot!"

"Good!" Vyste laughed, "I need a challenge." He pointed his sword at Wyatt, "Let's hope you can give it to me!"

Wyatt lifted his arm and span his star, Morphing in a red flash.

[Ninninger 3. 15:39-15:58]

Wyatt had his sword up, "Ok," he said, then shouted and ran forward.

As he ran, Vyste slashed once. Wyatt passed his enemy and came to a stop. He span around and ran again. Vyste moved to meet him.

At the truck, Ridge was still trying to get free.

"I need to fall back on my training. I need to think, I need to think," he said. "I'm a ninja! I can do this!" He looked ahead at a cliff, "I can do this!" he shouted, breaking his arms free.

[End Sentai footage]

Ridge got into the truck and pulled the man towards him, "Ok, time to go," he said.

[Ninninger 3. 16:06-16:09]

He span his star.

"Wood Star!"

He thrust the sword out and wood emerged from the side of the cliff as the truck went over.

[Ninninger 3. 16:12-16:18]

The driver was knocked towards it, and Ridge jumped next. The man landed in the net, but Ridge missed.

"No!" Ridge shouted as he fell.

[End Sentai footage]

Brett grabbed Ridge around his chest and threw his hand to the side. A rock came out and landed below them, which they landed upon.

"Brett?" Ridge asked. He sat down, "You…you ended up saving me."

"But that doesn't mean I'm better," Brett said, "I get what's been up with you, but don't do that. I couldn't have taken care of this like you had. I mean, it's taking me all of my training to do this. But for you? You had a lot of energy. That's something I'll never have, Ridge. Energy, and that drive to accomplish anything."

"I don't have that drive," Ridge said.

"Of course you do," Brett said, "You're just looking at it wrong. You think of it as not measuring up to me, but instead it's a drive. It's a drive to become better, to become the best ninja you can become."

"Brett, but…"

"No," Brett said, "Ridge, you're younger than me by a few years. Just give it some time. You're a lot farther than I was at your age."

"Really?" Ridge asked.

Brett smiled and nodded, "Really. You'll be a better Yellow Ranger than I'd have been." He looked around, "Ok, let's get back."

Ridge circled his arm around Brett and span his star. "Wood Star," he said, throwing it up and sending a vine from his sword, "Let's go."

* * *

[Ninninger 3. 16:29-20:44]

Vyste and Wyatt were in the woods, and Vyste was overpowering Wyatt, laughing the entire time.

As Wyatt shouted and jumped, Vyste just kicked him back, "Pathetic," the warrior growled. He stomped onto Wyatt's stomach to keep him down, "I'm going to destroy you, because you can't give me a challenge."

"I'll give you a challenge!" Wyatt shouted, making a ninja sign with his fingers.

He vanished and became a bundle of straw.

"Distraction," Vyste said.

Wyatt picked up his sword and ran forward, but Vyste kicked the dummy at Wyatt, and as the Red Ranger sliced through it, Vyste punched him back.

"Nothing you try is going to work. Now, just give up, be quiet, and let me destroy you."

"Never!" Wyatt shouted, "I'm strong enough…" He rose, "I'm not going to give up. I will defeat you, because I'm a Power Ranger!" He hit a button, "Red Ninja Flash!"

He dashed forward and came down to slash, but Vyste used a sword to block. Wyatt shouted and slashed Vyste down the chest.

"Ha!" Vyste laughed on the ground, panting.

Wyatt panted as well.

Vyste looked straight up, then touched his wound, "That didn't hurt much." He rose, "Ok, show me your full power!"

"That was…," Wyatt muttered.

"Prepare yourself, Red Ranger! For the duel of your life!"

A dark aura came over Vyste, but Rachel ran in front of Wyatt.

"Rachel?" he asked.

"Water Star!" she shouted, creating a mist.

"Are you running?"

"We have to go Wyatt, now!" she told him.

"But…"

"Look, we can't defeat him. Not right now."

"…fine. Let's go," Wyatt said.

"Hey, Red Ranger!" Vyste shouted, "I'm going to destroy you next time we meet! No matter how strong you may become!"

"I'll be stronger!" Wyatt shouted, thrusting a fist out, "I'll defeat you!"

"Wyatt!" Rachel scolded, lowering his arm, "Let's go."

They both ran.

As they came through the woods they ran into the other three, "Ridge!" Wyatt said.

"I'm ok," he said.

"Let's go," Wyatt said, leading them away, but Amrion stepped forward to stop them.

"Amrion," Wyatt said.

"You're not getting away," she said, Mallet of Summoning in one hand, a star in the other.

Alice ran to Wyatt, "We have to stop her! We need to get the Mallet back!"

She held Roller's star in her hand.

"We already defeated Roller, so now what?" Oliver questioned.

"I'll show you what's next," she said as the star transformed into a dulled star with a skull on it.

"What did she just do?" Alice called, pointing at it.

"You'll see soon enough White Ranger. Watch this," she said, putting it onto the Mallet. She drew her fingers up, "Summoning! Bone Giant!"

She shook the Mallet and a giant dark skeletal monster formed, landing nearby.

"If Roller wasn't a threat, let's see how this does," she told them. "Have fun Rangers," she said as she vanished. She appeared again, "Oh. Good luck." She vanished.

The monster roared.

"Ok, let's call the Zords," Oliver said.

"Right," the others said, putting their Zord Stars on the swords.

They hit the button and span the stars.

They leapt onto their Zords.

The dragon breathed fire on the monster and flew past.

"Let's see if the Warrior Zord can do it!" Wyatt called as his Zord engaged the monster. The monster quickly overpowered him and took him down.

"Here I come!" Ridge shouted, with a lot of boulders on the back of his Zord.

"Ridge!" Wyatt shouted as the sword was on his Zord's shoulder.

"I'll bail you out! Just trust me Wyatt!"

"I do!" Wyatt shouted, sweeping his Zord's leg out to stagger the monster back. He grabbed the monster's arms.

"Go time!" Ridge shouted as boulders were thrown at the monster.

"One more shot!" Ridge shouted as they drove past. He was riding an extended arm on the Zord, spinning around with his sword in hand.

He was thrown forward and plunged his sword into the monster, breaking the bone.

"It worked!" Ridge shouted.

"Great job!" the others called.

The monster roared as smoke rose from him.

"Megazord time!" Wyatt shouted.

The Megazord formed.

[Ninninger 3. 20:46-20:50]

The helmet formed and the Megazord stood.

[End Sentai footage]

In the cockpit, Ridge looked around, "May I?" he asked.

Wyatt nodded, "Take your lead," he said.

Ridge thrust his sword forward.

[Ninninger 3. 20:53-20:55]

The Megazord slashed the monster twice.

[Ninninger 3. 20:57-20:59]

It slashed two more times.

[End Sentai footage]

"Ok," Ridge said, "You guys ready?"

"We're ready," Alice said.

Ridge nodded, "Right." He span his star, "Let's end it!" He paused, "Does this move have a name?"

"A name?" Rachel asked.

"Why does it need a name?" Oliver questioned.

"It should have a name," Wyatt said.

"Yeah!" Alice agreed.

"Seriously?" Oliver questioned.

"Radiant Slash!" Ridge shouted. "I mean, it looks like a glowing sword in the Warrior Zord's hand! Radiant!"

"Fine, whatever," Oliver muttered.

Rachel sighed.

"Sounds cool!" Alice and Wyatt agreed.

[Ninninger 3. 21:03-21:06]

The glowing sword appeared as the actual sword glowed. "Radiant Slash!"

[Ninninger 3. 21:07-21:16]

They slashed and destroyed the monster. The Megazord turned away.

[End Ninninger footage]

Ridge let out a sigh, "We got him."

"You did great Ridge," Wyatt said.

"Yeah, great work," Rachel agreed.

Oliver nodded, "Keep it up."

Alice ran over and grabbed his arm, "See? You did well."

"Yeah. I did," he said.

[Ninninger 3. 21:23-21:25]

The Megazord lowered its sword.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

In the woods, Ridge looked at Brett's star, and then he reached forward and pulled it out.

He walked away and turned before throwing it, but he missed.

"It's closer," Brett said, "Just a bit high. Look, you're even touching the bullseye!"

Ridge smiled, "It's a start to becoming a better Ridge. Not to becoming Brett, or anyone else."

Brett smiled, "Yeah. A better Ridge," he said, walking over. He clasped Ridge on the shoulder, "Keep doing this. Keep getting better. I know you can," he told his friend.

"I'm sorry about things," Ridge said.

"I know," Brett said, "But I know where you were coming from. It's ok." He patted his friend on the shoulder, "I'll be back. Sometime. Impress me when I return."

He smiled, "I will," he said.

Brett gave him a smile and walked away, through the woods.

Ridge looked after him, "I'll become a better Ridge."

3.

 **9:37**

4:31-4:51, 4:56-5:30, 6:04-6:15, 6:20-6:27, 6:30-6:36, 6:59-7:42, 7:48-8:58, 9:50-10:29, 10:37-10:52, 11:32-11:44, 11:47-11:53, 11:55-12:39, 12:52-13:57, 13:59-14:13, 14:14-14:22, 15:39-15:5, 16:06-16:09, 16:12-16:18, 16:29-20:44, 20:46-20:50, 20:53-20:55, 20:57-20:59, 21:03-21:06, 21:07-21:16, 21:23-21:25


	5. The Power of Teamwork

**5: The Power of Teamwork**

* * *

[Ninninger 4. 4:50-5:06]

A boulder rolled down the side of a rocky cliff. The five Rangers were at the bottom.

"Together!" Oliver called. The Rangers formed a line behind him, except for Wyatt, who stood to his side, sword on his shoulder.

"Heh," Wyatt said, running past Oliver and the others.

"What?" Oliver shouted at Wyatt.

Wyatt shouted and slashed the boulder in half with one swing of his sword.

"Wyatt…what did you do?" Ridge questioned.

Wyatt rose to his full height and leaned back a bit, "I did it!" he said.

[End Sentai footage]

The five flashed and returned to their civilian forms. Oliver walked towards Wyatt and grabbed his shoulder, "What did you do?" he questioned.

"I broke the boulder, like I was supposed to," Wyatt said.

"Like we were supposed to," Rachel said, emphasis on 'we'.

"This was a group exercise," Alice told him, "We're a team, but we need to work together better, after all. Last time a monster appeared we all got kind of split up and, well…we don't want to repeat that."

"Clinging to the side of a moving truck isn't fun," Ridge said, giving a nod.

"I thought you were done with this whole running in alone stuff after we lost to Cutter the first time," Oliver said.

Wyatt looked down, then he let out a breath, "Look. That guy, Vyste…he was too powerful. I fought him, and I lost. You three fought him while Ridge was gone, and you lost."

"That means we just have to work together next time," Rachel told him, "If we couldn't beat him how we fought him, then next time we just work together, and we can get him."

"It's obvious," Oliver told Wyatt, "So why are you just doing this alone?"

"Because I need to become stronger," Wyatt said, "If I can grow strong enough, then I'll have a chance!"

"We don't have a chance like that," Alice told him, "You can do a lot of amazing things Wyatt, but fighting someone like that alone? We need to do it as a team."

"Let's get back," Ridge said, walking between Oliver and Wyatt. "Yamashiro-sensei is probably ready for us to come back. We need to continue our training."

"Yes, let's go back," Oliver said, walking past Ridge and Wyatt. Rachel and Alice followed him.

Ridge looked at Wyatt, "You ok?" he asked Wyatt.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Wyatt said.

Ridge and Wyatt followed the others.

* * *

[Establishing shot of academy building]

In the training room, Yamashiro held one of the multi-form weapons the Rangers used. The five unMorphed Rangers stood, each one holding one of their own.

"This is a weapon you've used a number of times already," Yamashiro said, "It is called the Ninja Spinner." He reached up and took grip of it, "It has three modes." He twisted it and two blades emerged, "Claw Mode," he twisted again for one blade, "Blade Mode," he twisted again, "Bow Mode." He returned it to normal. "There are numerous strategies that can be employed with this weapon. You can position archers, you can catch attacks with the claw, you can use a blade in tandem with your Strike Sword. There are plenty of other possibilities as well."

Ridge looked at his Spinner and looked to Yamashiro, "Um…do you want us to start fighting each other with these right now or something?"

"No," Yamashiro said, "That would be dangerous, and I don't want this room torn apart. I want you five to use these on dummies outside, back at the gorge."

The young adults looked at each other. Alice raised her hand, "Um…we just came from there."

"Yes," Yamashiro said.

"Why did we have to come back here then, just to go back there again?"

"Trust me," Yamashiro said, "Now please, go."

The five started to leave the room. Yamashiro held his arm out and grabbed Wyatt by the shoulder as he tried to leave.

"I need to speak to you," Yamashiro told Wyatt.

* * *

Vyste and Vadra's swords clashed. Vadra ducked under a swing from Vyste and span around, pointing his sword at Vyste's back.

"You've improved tremendously in a short time," Vyste hissed.

"I don't have much to do other than to fight and improve," Vadra commented, "And I have an endless supply of Tyvings to work against."

"And they can't provide you a challenge," Vyste said. He stepped forward and turned around, driving his sword back into the sheath on his hip. "The old you is coming back out."

"The old me has never left me," Vadra said, lowering his sword, "It's just been slowed down by this human form." He looked to the side of the room, to Amrion, "I require far more fear to restore my body to its true form."

"And I am working on it, General," Amrion said with a bow, "But we must find a balance. I'm trying to gather fear for you, but we also have other members of your field command who need to be revived."

"I have Vyste," Vadra said, "What do I need with others? At least yet. I will see to everyone's revival, but in time. First, the priority is to restore my body. Then I will gather all of the fear we need upon my return, and they will all be revived."

"Yes, General," Amrion said with a bow.

Vadra held his hand up. A star flew to his hand and started to glow with dark energy.

"It's time to gather more fear," he said, "Arachnic has always been a loyal soldier. I'll let him free himself." He threw the star and let it fly out away from him.

* * *

The four were unMorphed. There were numerous torn up straw dummies lying around.

"I wonder what Yamashiro-sensei wanted with Wyatt," Ridge said as he lifted his blade weapon.

Oliver pulled back on his bow, "I can guess," he said.

Rachel and Alice both had claws.

"Let's talk about it later, and train now," Rachel said.

Alice nodded, "Oliver, fire!"

He released the pull on the bow and fired an energy arrow. It blew through the rocks, sending rubble raining down the side of the cliff.

Alice and Rachel ran for it. They both scooped up fairly large rounded rocks as they rolled, then shouted and threw them towards where Ridge stood.

Ridge drew his arm back and shouted, slashing the first rock. He drew his arm back, backhanding the second one. It rested on the back flat of his blade, and then was thrown towards Oliver.

Oliver lifted the bow and fired, shattering it in the air.

"That was pretty good!" Ridge shouted, "We did great!"

Alice and Rachel used their claws together to grab a much larger rock. They threw it towards Ridge.

"Wait! I wasn't ready!" Ridge shouted. He drew his weapon back and thrust it forward with a shout, shattering it around him as he stabbed the rock. He shook out his arm, "Ow…"

"Sorry!" Alice called, "But it was rolling and we had to get it! We wanted to double up on one!"

"No, it's my fault," Oliver said, "I should have fired multiple shots instead of letting it all come down at once."

"No, I wasn't paying attention," Ridge said.

Rachel smiled, "We all take the blame. Because we're a team. We're not here to put blame on one person, but we'd rather put blame on ourselves for our decisions rather than let another member of our team blame themselves." She looked around them, "The combinations work. Let's shift spots and keep running this drill."

The Rangers shifted their weapons back to normal mode and started to change spots.

* * *

[Ninninger 4. 6:39-6:48]

A star flew into a refrigerator and it turned dark. It took form into a large spider-like monster.

"I'm back!" he shouted in a shrill voice.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Wyatt sat in the meeting room and looked from the table over to Yamashiro's desk.

"Look Wyatt, you need to work as a team," he said.

"I know," Wyatt said, "We've worked as a team up until now. I failed when I tried to defeat Cutter on my own. Oliver failed when he tried to defeat Shellvro on his own. Ridge failed when he tried to beat Roller on his own."

"And what has this taught you?"

"That apparently Rachel and Alice might fare better on their own. Maybe it's just the men," he joked.

"Wyatt," Yamashiro said sternly.

"That when we worked as a team, or at least together, we defeated the monsters," Wyatt said, "Together we defeated Cutter. Together, Oliver and I defeated Shellvro. Alice, Rachel and Oliver pretty much beat Roller on their own, until Vyste came and did it himself. And of course, the Megazord…we all do that. We're fighting together there."

"You left off your defeat by Vyste," Yamashiro said, "He defeated you without much effort, and he defeated the others as well."

"They fought as a team, at least," Wyatt said.

Yamashiro nodded, "Vyste is too powerful," Yamashiro said, "If you are going to defeat him, you need to work together. I know what you're doing, Wyatt. You think that if you push yourself hard, alone, you can become strong enough to defeat him. That won't work."

"I can make it work," Wyatt said, "But…I do know you're right."

"The others are out there, working hard on teamwork strategies," Yamashiro said, "I'm going to send you out now too. Work on your speed. Oliver kept his up, but I know you can't hold it up well over long stretches."

"You're right about that," Wyatt said. He came to his feet, "Ok, I'll go get on that!"

The mirror and monitors began to come to life. Yamashiro turned around, "Change of plans, Wyatt," Yamashiro said, "Go and keep the monster busy. I'm calling the others."

Wyatt nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

Wyatt looked around the area, "He's supposed to be here in the plaza somewhere," Wyatt said, then he turned as he saw the spider monster up ahead. He shouted, "Hey! Over here!" he ran for the monster. There were others around, but they were running away from the monster.

The monster looked at him, "If you're coming like this, then are you a Ranger?" it asked, "Aren't there five of you? Oh, who cares?"

Wyatt put his Ranger Star onto his Morpher. He span the star and thrust his arm forward, "Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" he shouted as he flashed red.

The monster let out webs from his mouth. People around Wyatt were caught in the webbing and let out shouts.

[Ninninger 4. 7:11-7:35]

Wyatt ran forward and shouted as he swung his sword. The monster was unharmed, and then as Wyatt attacked from behind, arms turned around and struck him.

Two of the arms grabbed him and pinned him to the refrigerator.

"Hey! Let go!" Wyatt shouted. Other arms slammed into his back and he let out a cry as he was struck repeatedly.

"You shouldn't have challenged me alone," the monster said.

Wyatt cried out as he was hit, then released. He stumbled back and rubbed his head, "You're probably right," he muttered.

The monster just laughed a little.

[End Sentai footage]

The other four were running towards Wyatt and the monster, Morphers on their wrists.

"We need to help the civilians!" Alice called.

Oliver nodded, then slid to a stop. He drew his Ninja Spinner to his arm and changed it, "I'll take the shot," he said, firing multiple arrows. They cut the webbing and the people ran free.

"Nice shot!" Ridge said.

"Now, to Wyatt!" Alice called.

[Ninninger 4. 7:49-8:00]

Wyatt slashed, but the monster got away. He laughed and rose into the air, turning dark. He became a giant spider and began to suck Wyatt in.

Wyatt plunged his sword into the ground, "No fair!" he shouted.

[Ninninger 4. 8:05-8:16]

Wyatt struggled, and other things were being drawn inside. He lost his grip and was drawn inside, though he shouted and tried to swim through the air.

Once he was inside, the monster dropped down, "Ah, what a great meal," he said.

[End Sentai footage]

The four hurried over, "He got Wyatt…" Ridge said.

"He shouldn't have run in alone," Oliver muttered, "What was he trying to prove?"

"We'll free him," Rachel said, lifting her wrist.

"Let's just do this!" Alice called, spinning her star, "Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!"

The others called it as well as they spun their stars and thrust their Morphers up. They flashed their colors.

The Rangers stood together, swords in hand.

"Let's take him down," Oliver said, pointing his sword forward.

The Rangers nodded and flashed their colors as they dashed up and came down at the monster.

[Ninninger 4. 8:56-9:25]

Ridge and Oliver slashed at the monster's front, while Rachel and Alice attacked from behind. The monster's arms blocked each sword, and each Ranger was struck back.

"He's watching every angle!" Ridge called.

"Hm…," Oliver muttered.

The Rangers were starting to get up.

"Fire Star!" Oliver shouted as he put his Elemental Star on his sword. "Ok, we're going to try this!" he shouted, spinning his star. The sword started on fire.

"Your friend is inside of me!" the monster laughed, running his hand over his stomach.

"Oliver! We can't take the risk! It could hurt Wyatt!" Alice shouted.

"Yeah!" Rachel called.

"Oliver!" Ridge called to him.

He held it for a moment, then lowered his sword.

"Good boy, my turn!" Arachnic shouted, hitting them with his extra arms. The Rangers were thrown back and flashed their colors as they shouted.

[End Sentai footage]

The Rangers hit the ground and groaned.

"What do we do?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know," Oliver admitted, "We can't just attack without risking hurting Wyatt."

"We need a new plan," Rachel said as she came to her feet, "We need to retreat for now."

The four started up and started to run.

* * *

"Where are you going?" the monster shouted, "I'm not done yet! Don't you want to be eaten too?" He rubbed his stomach, "Oh well…come on Red Ranger, we're going back to see the General!" He started to walk along.

"What should we do?" Alice asked on her Morpher.

"I don't know," Yamashiro admitted on the other side, "But, if you saw the monster turn into a black hole sort of thing, then maybe you can trick it. Make it do that again, and then find a way to pull Wyatt out."

Alice looked at the others around her, then she started to talk again, "Um…we'll try to figure that out, thanks," she said.

"We're on our own," Ridge said.

"We're ninja," Oliver commented, "We have resources. And I'm sure Wyatt is trying to free himself too, assuming he can." He shrugged, "Who knows how it works in that monster's stomach."

Rachel nodded, "All the more reason to get him free as soon as possible, because we don't know."

"That's right," Oliver said, "Now, we need to lure the monster in, first off."

"How do we do that?" Ridge asked.

"Well…," Rachel started, "he's a spider. Spiders eat flies."

"Seriously?" Alice asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Do you have a better suggestion?"

"He's part refrigerator," Ridge said, "So what if we gave him an outlet?"

"A fly shaped outlet?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"Ok, if he's smart, he'll ignore us and just start going back to base. We could follow him, but we need to save Wyatt. Besides, we can't beat Vyste, and no doubt he's there," Oliver said, "So let's do it."

"Seriously?" Ridge asked, "I mean, I was joking with the outlet answer."

"We need to do something," Oliver told him.

Rachel smiled, "Well then, leave this part to me."

* * *

"Perfect," Vadra said with a smile as he sat upon his throne, a black mirror in his hand.

"What is it, General Vadra?" Amrion asked, bowing before his throne.

"Arachnic has captured the Red Ranger," Vadra responded.

"The red one?" Vyste questioned, "He was the one who put up a fight."

"You'll get you chance to fight him when Arachnic brings him here," Vadra told Vyste, "And then you can do what you wish with him."

"Excellent," Vyste said.

"The Rangers cannot stop Arachnic," Vadra said, "I knew he was the right choice to fight next."

* * *

Arachnic walked down the street. He looked around as people ran away, screaming.

"Not worth wasting my webbing on," he said. Then he slowed at the sound of a lot of buzzing.

"That sound…flies!" Arachnic shouted, "So many flies!" He looked around, and then ran down an alley. He stopped, "Where are the flies?" he questioned.

[Ninninger 4. 11:58-12:14]

Ridge and Alice flipped forward, shouting.

"Frog Blaster!" the two of them shouted as they fired. He scuttled aside to avoid the shots, laughing as he went.

As soon as he was safe behind some crates, Rachel appeared behind him, lowering a cloth that had blended into the surroundings. "You're open!" she called, slashing him in the back a few times as he tried to flee.

"Not this way," Oliver said as he dropped in front of the monster. It turned around, taking a slash from Rachel, and then it took some slashes as it turned to face Oliver, and was kicked back.

The monster landed on its back.

[End Sentai footage]

"Where were the flies?" he grunted as he came to his feet.

"Oh, those?" Rachel asked, "We're ninja. We learn to imitate sounds." She lifted her Frog Blaster, "Of course, technology helps too."

"You tricked me!" he shouted.

"Of course we did," Oliver said, "Deception is a ninja's tool."

"And teamwork let us do some damage," Alice said, "Now, give us Wyatt back!"

[Ninninger 4. 12:45-12:50]

"Go join him!" the monster shouted as he became giant again.

"Go!" Oliver shouted, running forward.

"Fire Star!" was heard as flames came from the monster's mouth.

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt rolled on the ground, Morphed, his sword on fire. He had crashed into Oliver, and the two separated themselves.

"Wyatt?" Alice questioned, running over to him.

"Yeah, I got out," he said, "I was conscious in there, I couldn't do much. But I could use my Fire Star and wait for an opening. Basically the plan was to give him some indigestion and make him spit me back out. Guess it didn't go quite to plan."

"You got out, that's what counts," Ridge said.

Wyatt nodded.

Arachnic was on the ground, on his back, groaning. He rolled up and rubbed his stomach, "That hurt, you know!"

"Yeah, well you ate me!" Wyatt called back.

Arachnic looked around, and then spit out some webbing. The Rangers dodged and slashed at it, but it clung around on the ground.

"Bye!" Arachnic shouted before he ran out the way he had come in.

"We need to go after him," Rachel said, leading the way as they ran. But as they ran, the webbing exploded, sending the five flying back.

"Ok, guess he had one more trick left," Ridge muttered.

"Guys," Wyatt said as he sat up, "I couldn't do much to him on my own. What have you done?"

"We've worked together," Oliver told him, "We did damage that way."

Wyatt nodded, "Then that means I'm not going to go running ahead. I'd like to. I want to fight him alone and beat him alone, because it's practice for Vyste. But I won't. We're a team."

The group came together and looked to the end of the alley.

"Let's go," Wyatt said, running with the others.

* * *

Arachnic jumped down a flight of stairs and span around, "Tyvings!" he shouted.

[Ninninger 4. 13:20-13:22]

Arachnic was flanked by a squad of Tyvings, laughing.

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt came to a stop and stood alone, sword at his side, "I'm here!"

"Will you fight me alone again?" Arachnic laughed, "Remember last time?"

[Ninninger 4. 13:32-14:39]

"I'm not alone!" he shouted as the others appeared in smoke around him.

"Hidden in the blazing sun! Red Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the clouds! Blue Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the hills! Yellow Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the wind! White Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the mist! Pink Ninja Ranger!"

"Five hidden ninja! Power Rangers Ninja Strike!"

"Tyvings, attack!" Arachnic shouted.

"Let's go, everyone!" Wyatt shouted. He jumped down and started to slash through Tyvings.

"Let's go!" Oliver called, lifting his sword to his shoulder. He ran down next, then the others after him.

Oliver slashed through Tyvings, while Rachel jumped off his back and threw stars.

Alice and Ridge fought together, running around each other. Alice cried out as she stumbled around after downing the Tyvings.

[Ninninger 4. 14:41-14:51]

Oliver took two Tyvings down and Arachnic looked up, "Come on!" the monster shouted.

"You're alone now!" Wyatt called as the team came together.

The monster shouted in anger.

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt looked at the others, "Like I said, I want to run in there, but…"

[Ninnigner 4. 15:32-18:42]

"We're doing this together," Oliver said, then looked aside, "Rachel, you first."

"Got it," she said, walking forward toward the monster. She stopped, "Water Star!" she called and initiated the attack. She slashed a circle around herself, creating a mist which enveloped the monster as well.

"I can't see!" the monster shouted, "But I'll still find you! I have more than enough eyes to help me!" His eyes glowed red.

"Ok, your turn Wyatt," Oliver said.

"Right," Wyatt responded, lifting his bow weapon. He fired with a shout.

The arrow just missed, so the monster turned, "There you…aren't," he said as he clawed the mist away to find nothing. "Where are you?" he shouted.

Ridge ran in from behind and shouted, striking him with the claw. He rolled away before he could be hit.

Oliver and Alice shouted as they came in from behind, slashing him in the back with their blades.

Arachnic cried out and fell forward, out of the mist. The team came together with their Spinners.

"I'll get you all!" Arachnic shouted.

"Let's finish him together!" Wyatt shouted.

Each one shifted the weapon to a different mode and then they loaded their Ranger Stars onto their weapons.

The girls were in the back with bows. Oliver and Ridge were in front with blades, and Wyatt was in the middle with a claw.

The girls lifted their bows and shouted as they fired. Wyatt leapt up. Oliver and Ridge caught the arrows on their blades and redirected them upwards, all four of their colors now flying up, glowing. It formed into a ball.

"Ninja Strike Ball Blast!" Wyatt shouted, striking it with his claw, sending a star flying down into Arachnic. He cried out and started to spark.

"How could you do this to me?" he shouted as he exploded.

The team was together again, "Yeah! We got him!" Wyatt called. He cried out and reached back, pulling out a star, which was glowing. "Cutter's star is glowing," he said.

The team gathered around to look.

The star flashed green and changed into a green Zord Star.

"This is what Yamashiro-sensei said might happen, right?" Alice asked as she put her hand on Ridge's shoulder.

"We got a new Zord? This is pretty cool!" Wyatt said.

Amrion put her star on the Mallet of Summoning, made some hand movements, and shook the Mallet, "Rise again Arachnic!" she called out.

Arachnic rose to giant form ahead of the Rangers.

"Summon Zords!" the team shouted together as they ran their hands down their swords and span the Zord Stars.

The Zords rushed forward and the Rangers leapt on.

"Fire!" Oliver shouted, burning the monster.

"Here's some stars!" Rachel shouted as the train shot some forward.

"And spikes!" Ridge called as his truck threw spikes forward.

The monster was struck and shouted.

The Warrior Zord leapt forward and hit the monster repeatedly, avoiding each shot until the back arms hit him back.

"You can't get me from behind!" Arachnic shouted, binding the Zords and Rangers in webbing.

"Ah! We can't get out of this!" Alice shouted.

"There has to be a way out! Think!" Wyatt called, "Oliver?"

"Why are you asking me?" Oliver questioned back.

"Wyatt, we need another fighter. Use the new Zord! Hurry!" Rachel called.

"That's a good plan! Let's do it!" Wyatt called, lifting the new star. He attached it to his sword and span the star.

A green elephant Zord came running out of a cave, then rode a giant stone ball forward.

[Ninninger 4. 18:50-20:32]

As the Warrior Zord struggled, Wyatt turned his head to see the Elephant Zord arriving.

"What?" Oliver questioned.

"An elephant?" Alice asked.

"What's with the stone ball?" Ridge asked.

"Hm…," Rachel murmured.

"Time to go!" Wyatt shouted, using the sword to cut the webbing from himself.

"Take him down!" Oliver shouted, "This is your solo time!"

Free, Wyatt leapt to the Elephant Zord.

"I'll just bind this one too!" Arachnic shouted, firing webbing. The new Zord sucked it up with his long nose. "What?"

"Great move," Wyatt said, "Let's keep going," he brought his hand to his chin, "What else can you do?" he questioned, throwing his arm out.

Smoke came out of the nose, hitting the monster back.

"Free us!" Oliver shouted.

The nose sucked up the rest of the webbing.

"Good to go," Oliver said.

"Great!" Ridge called.

"Thank you!" Alice shouted.

"Free," Rachel said.

The Zords stood free, together.

"Aah! I'll take you all down!" Arachnic shouted.

"Let's do some damage!" Wyatt called.

The Elephant Zord shifted into a warrior mode.

"Let's get going!" he shouted. The Zord's warrior mode leapt forward and fired at the monster, blowing up his back arms. "Take that!" Wyatt shouted.

The monster cried out, "Where did my arms go? Curse you!"

"Time to combine!" Wyatt called, spinning his star.

The Zords came together as usual, but the Warrior Zord leapt out and took the right arm position while the Elephant sat in the throne. "Elephant Strike Megazord!"

[Ninninger 4. 20:33-20:40]

TheMegazord took grip of two axes as it finished forming.

[End Sentai footage]

In the cockpit, Wyatt's light turned green. Ridge looked around, "Huh, well, let's hope we don't get a Green Ranger sometime then."

Wyatt laughed, "Well guys, it's time for some teamwork!"

"How hard has it been controlling yourself so far?" Rachel asked.

"Pretty hard," he replied.

[Ninninger 4. 20:43-20:48]

It swung its axes into the monster twice.

[Ninninger 4. 20:50-20:52]

Then both axes at the same time.

[Ninninger 4. 20:54-20:58]

Steam came from the Elephant nose and knocked back Arachnic.

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt looked around, "You guys think he's had enough?"

"Let's put him down," Oliver said.

Rachel nodded, "Let's use the new finishing attack."

"Wait, there's a new one?" Alice asked, "Well, I guess that makes sense, with a new Zord."

Ridge nodded, "I'm curious what it is."

They span their stars.

[Ninninger 4. 21:07-21:22]

"Elephant Double Boomerang!" they shouted.

The axes were thrown forward, then cut through the monster and returned.

The monster exploded.

[Ninninger 4. 21:26-21:30]

The Megazord stood victorious.

[End Sentai footage]

"Well, this Zord should come in handy," Wyatt said as he picked his star off of his sword.

"Let's hope the other stars we've collected can do something similar," Rachel said, "Who knows how many we'll need, and when we'll need them."

Oliver nodded, "We got lucky with this one today."

[Ninninger 4. 22:10-22:35]

Amrion stood beside a building, "A new Zord," she said.

Vyste walked forward, "It doesn't matter, I'll destroy them just the same," he said.

"All of them?"

"Of course all of them," he responded, "None could give me a challenge!"

"But together they might?" she asked.

"We'll see," Vyste said, then looked at her, "I don't think General Vadra's going to be happy about this." He walked away from her.

"No, I don't expect him to be happy at all," she said, then bowed a little, "Not…at…all…"

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

"They grow stronger as I lose warriors?" Vadra muttered on his throne, looking at his mirror. He set it down beside the throne and shook his head, "Very well then. The next time they fight my forces will be the last time."

* * *

The Rangers stood together, unMorphed, by the slope. Oliver lifted his bow with Ridge and they both fired.

Alice and Rachel turned and slashed the arrows up. Wyatt jumped up, caught the energy in his claw, but then the lights faded.

"What was that?" Ridge shouted as he ran over.

"I can't do it again," Wyatt said.

"Change spots," Ridge said, pushing Wyatt back towards Oliver. Oliver and Wyatt fired, the girls redirected it, but as Ridge caught it, it faded right away again.

"It's not your teamwork that's at fault," Yamashiro said as he walked towards the five of them. "The problem is actually that you're not Morphed. You need to Morph to use that." He smiled, "I'm happy to see that your teamwork has improved. And that attack? That's top-notch teamwork as well."

"Thank you, Yamashiro-sensei," they said together.

"How long did it take for you to learn to do that all together?" he asked.

"Too long," Alice said.

Yamashiro smiled, "Keep up the good teamwork. I'm proud of all of you, especially for obtaining a new Zord today. We'll be making much better progress with this extra help now." He smiled at them and turned to walk away.

"Well," Wyatt said as he looked at the others, "Anyone want to go fight Vyste with me?"

They started to laugh a bit. Wyatt started to laugh too.

He stopped laughing and looked up, "We'll be ready for you this next time, Vyste. Because we're a team."

* * *

 **9:14**

4:50-5:06, 6:39-6:48, 7:11-7:35, 7:49-8:00, 8:05-8:16, 8:56-9:25, 11:58-12:14, 12:45-12:50, 13:20-13:22, 13:32-14:39, 14:41-14:51, 15:32-18:42, 18:50-20:32, 20:33-20:40, 20:43-20:48, 20:50-20:52, 20:54-20:58, 21:07-21:22, 21:26-21:30, 22:10-22:35


	6. Tune of Despair

Ok, so there's a reason I haven't updated in a long time. I just kind of got busy. Episodes are written, I've just been too busy to get around to posting them. Anyway, the other thing is this. I have 15 or so episodes done, and that's all I'm doing. I began this project with the intent to keep close to the Sentai, and adapt as it goes. I'm too far behind because of school and work, and as such the point of this project is kind of gone. I'll be putting up all of my material though.

 **6: Tune of Despair**

* * *

The school bell rang. Alice got up from her desk and packed her books into her bag. She pulled it over her shoulder and made her way out of the classroom, where she bumped into a young man.

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized.

The man smiled and shook his head, "Your name is Alice, right?" he asked.

"Um…yes," she said, "Yeah, Alice Harper…"

"I thought so," the man said, "I'm Drew Schultz, we had a class together last semester, remember me?"

"Um…oh! Yeah, we had history together!" she said, "Or, I guess we did for part of the class."

"Yeah, I was a late addition, had to change my schedule around," he said.

"Sorry I couldn't remember your name…," Alice said sheepishly.

"That's alright. Hey, do you have anywhere to be?" Drew asked, "Or can we talk?"

"Well, I was going to go see friends, but they can wait," Alice said, "What's up?"

He gave her a smile, "Let's find somewhere other than the school hallway to talk. Outside?"

"Yeah, yeah, that would be good," she said. She looked down the hall and saw Ridge coming towards her, "Can you give me a second?"

He nodded and stepped away as she went to meet Ridge.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Ridge asked.

"I'm not coming yet," Alice said, "You'll have to go without me."

"But we're training today," he said.

"We train every day," she told him, "I'm not taking the day off, just a little time. I just need a few minutes to talk to Drew back there."

Ridge looked past her and looked back to her, "Him?"

"Him," she said.

"What's so special about him?"

"I didn't say anything was special about him," Alice said somewhat angrily.

"Your eyes say otherwise," Ridge said.

"W-what?" she questioned. "Ridge…"

He nodded, "Right, right, sorry. I'm going to go. Have fun," he turned around and left her.

Alice turned and headed towards Drew, "Sorry," she said.

"No problem," he said, "Let's go."

* * *

"Wait, where's Alice?" Wyatt asked as he missed blocking Oliver's sword and got hit on the head. He let out a small gasp of pain and annoyance and rubbed his head.

"She's with a guy from school," Ridge said, "Not like it's a big deal, she'll just be a little late."

Rachel walked over and pulled Ridge back a bit, "Out of the strike zone," she said.

"Hm?" he questioned.

Wyatt swung his sword down angrily, "What? She shouldn't be with a guy! And not one from school!"

"What's his problem?" Oliver asked, leaning back.

"He's just very overprotective of her," Rachel said, "He and Alice have been best friends since childhood, after all. She's always helped him with things, and he's always watched over her like the older brother she's never had."

"And now he's bringing all that instinct up," Oliver commented, "Got it."

"Wyatt?" Ridge called, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go find her!" Wyatt said with a smile, "I'm going to go check this guy out!"

"Well, his name is Drew," Ridge said, "He's pretty handsome. I think she knows exactly what she's doing."

Wyatt shook his head and ran to the door. He pulled his boots on and ran off.

"Should we just let him go?" Ridge asked.

"Let him," Oliver said, "Now, anyone want to drill with me?"

Ridge and Rachel looked at each other. She held her arm out, "Go," she said.

* * *

Drew and Alice were walking along the track together, talking.

"So, you need help with history?" she asked with a smile, "Well, I seem to remember you always had to ask the teacher or…what was her name?"

"Hope," he said.

"The teacher or Hope for help," Alice said, "What's changed?"

"Hope doesn't help me anymore," he said with a shrug, "Guess she got sick of it."

"She wanted you to learn," Alice said.

"Hey, if I hadn't learned some things, would I be able to tell you that the War of 1812 was fought in 1812?"

Alice started to laugh. He smiled and broke out laughing too.

"You couldn't come up with something better?" she asked him.

"There was better, and there was funnier. I went funnier," he told her.

"Well, that might have been the best choice," she said, smiling at him.

"But I'm not just here to ask for your help," he told Alice, "You know…"

"Hey!" Wyatt yelled, running up to them. He slowed and looked at Alice, then at Drew, "What are we talking about?"

"Wyatt?" Alice questioned.

"Who's this?" Drew asked.

"Wyatt…he's my best friend, I guess you could say," Alice said.

"Have been since we were children," Wyatt said, holding out his hand, "Wyatt Ciers."

"Drew Schultz ," Drew said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Wyatt said, "So…what are we talking about?"

"Why are you here?" Alice questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

"I got worried when you didn't show up," Wyatt said.

"Ridge was supposed to say I'd be a little late," Alice said.

"Oh, was he?" Wyatt asked, "He didn't say that."

"I have a feeling you're lying," Alice said.

"Um…should I go?" Drew asked.

"No," Alice said.

"Yes," Wyatt said, they both spoke at the same time. The two looked at each other, and Drew just looked between them in confusion.

"No," Alice said, "Wyatt, if anyone's leaving, it's you," she said.

"But…," he started.

She shook her head, "No. Go."

He looked at Drew and Alice, then shook his head, "Um…fine," he said, shrugging, "I'll just be over there," he pointed back.

"No," Alice said, "Go back to the others. I'll be with you guys soon to hang out."

Wyatt looked at her, then he sighed and shrugged, "Ok, ok, if that's what you want…"

"It is," Alice said.

Wyatt started to walk away from them.

"Um…what was that?" Drew asked, "Overprotective friend?"

"Pretty much," Alice said.

"There's nothing for him to be overprotective of," Drew said, "I'm a good guy."

"He doesn't know that. Even if he did, he wouldn't change his behavior," Alice sighed, "So…what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I had a crush on you…," he turned, but Alice was gone. "Alice?" he looked around, "Where did she go?" He looked down, seeing that there was a towel lying there now.

* * *

[Ninninger 6. 5:27-5:47]

A Tyving leaned over in a junkyard and handed a star to Vyste. He took it and looked at it.

"If General Vadra wants me to revive Hypnowing, we need a suitable material." He thrust the star into a flute. He thrust his hand down, "Revive again Hypnowing and grow stronger than ever before!" he shouted.

The star glowed and the flute reformed into a humanoid bird monster with a flute motif along his body.

"I'm different, but ready," the monster said.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

"What did you do?" Rachel questioned angrily.

"I, uh…did a substitute with Alice," Wyatt said, "I substituted her with a towel from the training room…"

"You know how angry she's going to be?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, I assume that's why you're keeping me in the meeting room," Wyatt said.

"Correct," Rachel said, "But Oliver and Ridge? They'll let her do whatever she wants. She'll either go back to him, or…"

The door opened quickly and Alice stormed in, "Wyatt!" she shouted, "You had no right to do that!"

"I was just telling him that," Rachel said, "As impressed as I am that you substituted Alice with a towel. Very good work, very poor application." She moved to the door, "Should I go?"

"Yes," Alice said.

Rachel closed the door behind her.

"What's the big deal?" Wyatt asked, "I'm just looking out for you!"

"I don't need you to look out for me like this," Alice said, "I have my own life to live, and I'll live it how I want! You don't need to try to protect me because you're older, I'll make my own mistakes and I'll make my own choices. And Drew's a great guy; he's not a mistake at all."

"Alice…"

"No!" she snapped, "You sit here and think about what you did!"

"Hm?" he asked, then realized he was handcuffed to the chair, "What did you do?"

"Ninja trick," she said, "Have fun!"

"I'll just substitute out of this!" he said, vanishing in a poof of smoke. A dummy was there now, but Wyatt found himself handcuffed to the desk he had poofed into. "Come on!" he shouted, trying to pull himself free.

The monitors went off and Alice turned, "Oh no," she said, running out.

"Hey!" Wyatt called, "Alice? I need help!"

* * *

[Ninninger 6. 6:01-7:48]

Hypnowing walked through tall brush into an opening, with Tyvings behind him. He stopped and turned when he heard a shout, "Stop there!"

Four Rangers flipped into action and landed, swords in hand.

"We're here to stop you!" Oliver called.

"Wait, why are there only four of you here?" the monster questioned.

"Because he's in time out," Rachel said. Alice nodded.

"It's childish, but I'm not stopping it," Oliver said as he moved forward, "Let's go!"

The Tyvings raced forward to face the Rangers, who fought through them with flips and their strikes.

"Where's the Red Ranger?" Vyste shouted as he walked in front of Hypnowing, "That's no fun!"

"Vyste? What's he doing here?" Oliver questioned.

"I don't know if we can beat him like this, guys," Ridge said, looking around.

"We're going to give it our best shot!" Oliver said, lifting his blade.

"We can," Alice said.

"Right," Rachel said.

Vyste drew both swords, "I'll destroy you in one go!" he shouted.

"You're in for a surprise!" Oliver shouted, affixing his Ranger Star to his Ninja Spinner. He drew up the bow. "Arrow Rain!" he shouted, firing. The arrow formed into numerous arrows that flew for Vyste, then came down from above. Vyste slashed them all away.

"Pathetic. That all you've got?" he questioned, looking at his sword.

"What?" Oliver questioned.

Vyste crossed his swords, "Here, try this! This is a real attack!" He drew his swords up, lightning gathering in them. "Lightning Fangs!" he shouted, slashing the four Rangers back. "Even with four of you you're too weak!"

"I'm going to do my duty now, ok Vyste?" Hypnowing asked, then turned and started to play his nose flute. A portal appeared and Vyste walked into it, "Come and face us again!" he thrust his fan forward, and a red energy came out of it, striking Alice. She was enveloped and thrown into the portal. It closed as Hypnowing walked inside.

"Alice!" everyone shouted.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Wyatt was rubbing his wrist as the others came into the meeting room. Yamashiro was there, looking down at his desk. Wyatt's head was also bowed.

"We lost her," Oliver said.

"We saw," Yamashiro replied.

"If I had been there I'd have stopped him!" Wyatt shouted. He shook his head, "If only Alice hadn't done this…"

"Done this? Handcuffed you?" Rachel questioned, walking towards him, "Do you know what you did, Wyatt? You stopped her from living her life! You think you're protecting her, but in reality she's just living her life like anyone else would! You need to stop looking at her like someone who needs your protection. She's strong, she's a ninja!"

Wyatt looked down, "Maybe…maybe I shelter her a bit…"

"Now's not the time for this," Yamashiro said, "Now's the time for tracking Alice down."

"They didn't give us a location," Oliver said, "But I assume they will. Or else what purpose was there in taking Alice? They could have just destroyed us right there, after all."

"Right," Yamashiro said, "I guess we'll just wait. For now."

* * *

Amrion bowed before Vadra's throne, "Vyste reports that the White Ranger has been captured," she said.

Vadra smiled, "Excellent. Has she been destroyed?"

"No," Amrion said, "They're using her to bait the other Rangers."

"Why didn't Vyste destroy them earlier?" Vadra questioned, "I sent him for that very reason."

"Vyste reports that the Red Ranger was missing. He didn't want to destroy them and leave one Ranger off."

Vadra shook his head, "Tell him that the next time he has the Rangers down, they must be destroyed. I will have no chances taken."

"Of course, General," Amrion said, "Is that all?"

"For now," he said.

Amrion rose and departed from view of his throne.

* * *

Hypnowing and Vyste were on the beach with Alice. Alice had been deMorphed and was walking in front of them.

"If you try something, I won't hesitate to destroy you," Vyste said, one hand on his sword hilt.

"I know," she said, "I'm not stupid."

"The fact that you challenge General Vadra, or even myself means you are," Vyste growled.

She shook her head and turned to face the two of them, "It makes us brave," she said, "We're fighting for the Earth, after all."

Vyste laughed, "Like I said, it makes you stupid. We will conquer the Earth soon enough. Five ninja cannot stand against us!"

"So far we have," she said.

"Hypnowing," Vyste growled.

He reached up and played his nose flute. Alice was struck by musical notes.

"What would you have her do?" Hypnowing asked.

"Shut her up," Vyste said.

He nodded, "Quiet," he spoke, and Alice didn't speak. "Move."

Alice walked onwards with the two following her towards a cave. She walked into the cave and then Hypnowing played again.

"Stay," he said. Once she was hit by the new notes, she remained where she was as the other two walked away.

"Now we send the challenge," Vyste said, drawing his sword.

* * *

Wyatt was in the training room, swinging a bamboo sword overhead and down in a training drill. He moved forward and back as he struck. He sighed and turned when he heard someone walk inside.

"Oliver," he said.

"You don't have siblings," Oliver said, pulling a sword off of the wall. He walked over towards Wyatt, "I do. I have a younger brother, and an older sister."

"And?" Wyatt asked.

"The way you act towards Alice is the way my sister acted towards me," Oliver said, "She was hesitant over everything I did. She didn't like some of my friends, she didn't think I could last in medical school, and she didn't think moving to America for a while was a good idea. She doesn't know about the ninja stuff.

"Anyway, she was right. I had horrible friends, and I needed to cut ties with them. I did. I listened to her about medical school, but I pushed forward. I knew her warning, and I proved myself. She changed her mind about that. She doesn't know much about America, other than that I was happy here, and that's all that mattered to her.

"Now, my younger brother, I act the same way towards him. I've met his friends, and I know their kind from when I was young. I told him who to keep, who to get rid of. Did he listen? No. He'll figure it out his own way in the years to come as he grows older. I gave him advice for school, for a career path, and everything. I don't know if he listened."

"So, what you're saying is that no matter how good the advice, some people just won't listen," Wyatt said.

"Basically, yes," Oliver said, "You might be right. Maybe this boy she was with is trouble. She doesn't need to listen. Ridge has spoken a little of him. He says he's heard good things."

Wyatt nodded, "I'm a horrible friend, aren't I?" he asked.

"No," Oliver said, "You're a good friend who made a terrible choice. That's all. She'll forgive you."

"I hope so," Wyatt said.

Ridge poked his head in, "There's an update!" he called. The others ran after him.

* * *

Vyste pulled his sword out of the ground, "There. That'll alert the Rangers." He looked at the cave, "Don't go anywhere!" He started to laugh and walked away.

"Go anywhere, but stay in the cave," Hypnowing said, walking away.

Alice looked around and ran her hands around the cave, "There has to be another way out." She walked towards the entrance, but found that she just stopped, "Ok, that's what happens," she said. She walked around, "Come on, other exit…"

She sat down on a rock, shaking her head, "There's nothing, and I doubt I'd get out another way anyway," she muttered. She looked out at the beach, "I'm sorry Wyatt. You screwed up, but I'm sorry for handcuffing you…"

"I'm sorry too," Wyatt said, dropping down in front of the cave, "I understand now. Don't let me stop you from living your life."

"It's hard to stop you when you're a ninja and can pull off magic," she said.

He shrugged, "Well, just know that I'll be restraining myself now when it comes to this boy, Drew. Um…no pun intended on the restraining part."

She smiled a little, "I'm trapped in here," she said.

He drew the Frog Blaster, "Rachel says that if the monster is using music to control, then this might undo it." He pointed it forward and let a tune come out of it, but it was unlike the monster's tune. It was off-tempo and deeper.

She walked forward and held her hand out, "I'm not being stopped," she said. She walked out of the cave, "I'm free."

"Alright," Wyatt said, "Now, let's go!"

She started to run off, and Wyatt turned. He looked back to see Hypnowing a distance away, throwing his hand forward. Energy flew from it and struck next to Wyatt.

"Wyatt!" Alice shouted.

[Ninninger 6. 12:08-12:26]

"Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" rang out through the explosion. Wyatt leapt straight up, Morphed.

"What?" the monster shouted.

"It's the Red Ranger," Vyste said, walking towards Hypnowing.

Wyatt landed, "Vyste. I heard you were here!"

"Glad you got my message. Hypnowing! You need to go!"

Hypnowing bowed, "Yes, I shall depart," he said, "But first." He played his nose flute and opened a portal.

[End Sentai footage]

Vyste gestured to Wyatt, "Come with me. We're going to do this in a better suited location."

Wyatt looked at Alice.

"If you're telling me to live my life, then I'll tell you to live yours," she said, "Just be careful. You know how dangerous he is!"

"I know," Wyatt said, "I'll hold him off until the others arrive."

"Where are they?" she questioned.

"Around," he said, walking away from her.

[Ninninger 6. 12:51-13:00]

Vyste walked into the portal. Wyatt looked back, "Remember what I said!" he called back, then ran into it. It closed.

Hypnowing stepped to where it had been, "It's just us now!" he shouted, pointing to Alice.

[End Sentai footage]

Blue stars struck Hypnowing back. He stumbled, then took yellow stars to the back, stumbling forward. Pink stars sent him tumbling back again.

"Ow…what was that?" he shouted, coming to his feet.

Oliver, Rachel and Ridge appeared, pulling tarps from themselves that had blended them into the surroundings.

"It's time to take him down," Rachel said, moving to Alice, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, "But Wyatt…"

"We'll destroy him quickly, so we can get to Wyatt," Oliver said.

Ridge nodded, "Something should happen with that portal when we destroy this guy! I'd assume."

The four drew their Morphers up and reached over with their free hands. Hypnowing stepped towards them.

"You won't win this!" he shouted.

"Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!"

* * *

[Ninninger 6. 13:59-15:17]

Vyste shouted as he threw dark stars, which Wyatt avoided. The two clashed with their swords, and Vyste's power gained him the upper hand quickly. Neither could land a real blow.

Wyatt got his sword onto Vyste's shoulder and tried to draw it down. Vyste laughed and threw him.

"You're really strong, you know that?"

"Of course I know," Vyste said, then turned away, "No. You come to me!"

Wyatt came to his feet, "Fine then. I'll come to you! Red Ninja Flash!" He dodged around, then came down for Vyste's head. Vyste shouted and threw Wyatt back. "How is that attack not strong enough?" Wyatt questioned.

"Is that really the best attack you have?" Vyste questioned, "It's not good enough!"

"I'll find a way then," Wyatt said as he started to come up.

Vyste took grip of his second sword, "I'm ending this!" He drew it and crossed the swords. He drew them out and lightning coursed through them, "Lightning Fangs!" he shouted, slashing Wyatt back with a shout from the Red Ranger.

[Ninninger 6. 15:19-16:12]

Ridge attacked, but was hit. Alice attacked, and then the two attacked together, while Rachel and Oliver used their Frog Blasters to fire, but the shots were redirected into the other two Rangers.

"No!" Oliver shouted when they were hit.

"Here's my fan!" the monster shouted, waving it at them. The wind pushed Rachel and Oliver back.

Hypnowing flew at Ridge and Alice, taking them down, then the other two. Oliver fired, but couldn't hit him.

"If we do it together!" Oliver called as he and Rachel fired, but Hypnowing evaded.

Ridge shouted and tackled the flying monster in the side, "How dare you!" Hypnowing shouted, "Why can't I move?"

Alice had her sword stabbed into his shadow.

"How do you like this ninja trick?" she questioned.

"Good move!" Oliver called.

"I'm going to destroy all of you!" the monster shouted.

"They all say that," Ridge told him.

[End Sentai footage]

Alice left her sword in the ground and ran forward, Ninja Spinner on her arm. She shouted as she drew it back in claw mode.

"Take this!" she shouted, plunging it into the monster's chest. He cried out and fell back, which caused Alice's sword to be tossed into the air. She span around and caught it, holding it in her left hand while the claw was on her right arm.

As Hypnowing looked around, he saw the others move around him.

"No escape for you," Rachel said.

He looked forward and saw Alice running for him. She shouted and leapt up, coming down with the claw from above. She span around as he stumbled back, then swung the sword up, slashing through him.

"No…," Hypnowing muttered, falling to his knees, "How could I lose?"

He exploded on the beach.

[Ninninger 6. 16:36-16:38]

The dimension shattered and broke, revealing the beach.

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt was on the beach, looking up at Vyste. He heard Alice shout, "Flame Star!"

[Ninninger 6. 16:39-16:41]

The fire shot Vyste back.

[End Sentai footage]

The team gathered around Wyatt. Alice helped him come to his feet, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, "I held him off long enough, right?"

"It was a stupid plan," Rachel said, "But you did it."

"It was a trick?" Vyste shouted, "Nobody tricks me!"

"We're not nobody," Wyatt said, "We're ninja!"

He threw a smoke bomb to the ground and the team appeared a distance away from him, with Wyatt thrusting his arm up, "Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" He flashed red and Morphed.

[Ninninger 6. 18:03-19:43]

Wyatt stepped forward, "Are you ready to face all of us?" he shouted, then each Ranger threw a smoke bomb down and they were gone.

"Again?" Vyste questioned.

The team continued to appear around him and slash. They shouted as they locked and evaded.

Rachel shot him with the bow, but he blocked. Ridge and Alice appeared from the sand with their Spinners, distracting him. Oliver shouted and kicked him back, letting Wyatt run up the beach at Vyste.

He hit his sword, "Red Ninja Spin!" he shouted, becoming a large, glowing throwing star. He flew forward and struck Vyste in the chest, then cut a horn off as he went flying past. Wyatt landed, "Got you!"

The horn rested in the sand. Vyste stumbled back, "You injured me…"

The team came together. Wyatt rose, "As a team, we can beat him!"

Amrion reached down and picked up Vyste's horn, "This does not bode well for you, Vyste. Well done, ninja."

"Amrion!" Wyatt shouted.

Vyste approached her, "Move now! I can still fight!"

Amrion held her arm out, "No. Your fight is over for now, Vyste. We're withdrawing," she said as she began moving her arms with the Mallet in her hand. She thrust it down, "Rise again, Hypnowing!"

She swept her arm out and she and Vyste vanished.

Hypnowing laughed as he rose to giant size.

Oliver looked to Wyatt, "Time for the Megazord," he said.

"I know," Wyatt said, "No need to tell me!"

They placed their Zord Stars on their swords and span them.

"Zords, to us!" they shouted.

They leapt onto their Zords and combined into the Megazord.

[End Sentai footage]

The team stood in the cockpit, swords mounted before them.

"Let's take him down!" Alice called.

[Ninninger 6. 19:45-19:52]

The Megazord slashed, but the monster blocked with his fan.

[Ninninger 6. 19:54-19:58]

"Here's some wind!" Hypnowing shouted, blowing his fan towards the Megazord. The Megazord was damaged from the wind and dust.

[End Sentai footage]

"We have to get around that fan somehow!" Ridge called.

[Ninninger 6. 20:00-20:06]

Hypnowing gestured to his side, "You can't beat me if you can't hit me!" he shouted, then extended his long nose out. It slammed into the Megazord to knock it back.

[End Sentai footage]

"Wyatt!" Alice called, looking across the cockpit to him, "Throw me the Elephant Zord Star!"

"What?" he asked, lifting it up, "But this is mine!" He looked at Alice, then he nodded, "Yeah. Here!" he threw it to her, and she caught it and placed it on her sword.

"Good job Wyatt," Rachel said, "You're learning a little at least."

She span the star, "Alright, Elephant Zord!"

[Ninninger 6. 20:13-20:19]

The Zord came out of its dwelling place.

[Ninninger 6. 20:20-20:40]

The Warrior Zord leapt out of the control seat and switched with the Elephant Zord.

"Elephant Strike Megazord!"

The nose shot forward again, but the Elephant Zord snaked its nose out, wrapping it around the other nose.

"What? That's not supposed to happen!" the monster shouted as they tugged at each other. The Megazord snapped the monster's nose off.

"How can you do this to me? Now I can't play my music anymore!" Hypnowing shouted, drawing his fan up.

[End Sentai footage]

"Let's take him out, now!" Alice shouted, pushing forward on her sword.

[Ninninger 6. 20:43-20:51]

The boomerang axes came down and slashed the monster a few times, then disarmed him.

"My fan!"

[End Sentai footage]

"It's over!" Alice shouted, spinning her star.

[Ninninger 6. 20:53-21:04]

Both axes were thrown forward, slashing through the monster.

"No! Please no!" the monster cried out as he exploded.

The monster's star flew out of him.

[Ninninger 6. 21:08-21:10]

The Megazord stood, letting steam out from its nose.

[End Sentai footage]

"We got him," Wyatt said. He looked at Alice, "You did a good job controlling this one."

She nodded, "Thank you Wyatt. I've got to go now." She pulled her sword from the podium and ran out.

"Wait!" Wyatt called.

She slowed, "What?"

"I'm sorry!" Wyatt called to her.

She nodded, "Thank you." She ran off.

* * *

Vyste growled as he kneeled before Vadra's throne.

Vadra sat with a small smile on his face, "So, they beat you."

"They didn't beat me!" Vyste shouted, glaring at Amrion, "She forced my withdrawal."

"If you kept fighting you may have lost. I ordered it," Vadra said, "Next time you will hopefully fare better. Their teamwork is too much for you."

"Nothing is too much for me," he growled.

"We'll see, won't we?" Vadra asked.

* * *

"I'm sorry about before," Alice said as she and Drew once more were walking the track behind the school, "I had something important come up yesterday and had to run. I'm just so sorry."

"It's ok," Drew said, "Don't worry about it. Um…anyway…"

"Yeah, you were saying something yesterday," she said.

"Yeah. I, um, I like you."

"I know," she said, smiling, "But right now I can't. I'm busy with school and some other things."

"So…you're not saying no," Drew said.

"I'm not," Alice said, "Just not yet."

He smiled as they kept walking.

Wyatt was poking his head out from behind the bleachers. He withdrew his head and looked at the other three.

"It went well," Wyatt said.

"That's great," Ridge said, "He's a great guy."

"Now, you won't interfere, right?" Rachel questioned.

"No, not at all," he responded.

"Why am I even here?" Oliver muttered, walking away from them. Some girls were coming close.

"Are you British?" one asked as he walked past them.

"Yes," he said.

They smiled and hurried after him.

Wyatt started to laugh, "Well, I guess the rest of us should be off."

Rachel and Ridge nodded and started walking away.

* * *

6.

 **7:33**

5:27-5:47, 6:01-7:48, 12:08-12:26, 12:51-13:00, 13:59-15:17, 15:19-16:12, 16:36-16:38, 16:39-16:41, 18:03-19:43, 19:45-19:52, 19:54-19:58, 20:00-20:06, 20:13-20:19, 20:20-20:40, 20:43-20:51, 20:53-21:04, 21:08-21:10


	7. Out of This World

**7: Out of this World**

* * *

[Establishing shot of academy building]

"Balloon Festival?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah, it's today," Alice said, "I used to go to it all the time with Wyatt when we were younger."

"I think Wyatt still goes," Ridge put in as he pulled a nunchaku off the wall. He twirled it around for a bit as he walked around.

Oliver lowered his wooden sword, "I lived here for a year and spent time at this academy," he said, "Why have I never heard of it?"

"Because it happened that day where Yamashiro-sensei took us to Turtle Cove on a field trip," Alice said, "That's why Wyatt complained."

"I assumed that was just normal for him," Oliver said, "Ok, but answer this. What's the point of it? The name 'Balloon Festival' doesn't give much to go off of."

"It's what it sounds like," Ridge said, "It's just a bunch of balloons. It makes kids happy."

"Ah," Oliver said, "I can understand that then."

"How's your patient, Adam?" Alice asked.

"He left the hospital already," Oliver said, "A few weeks ago."

"That's great!" she said.

He nodded, then lowered his sword again after raising it in preparation, "Where's Wyatt? At the festival?"

"Probably," Alice said.

"Where's Rachel then?"

* * *

[Ninninger 5. 0:34-0:49]

There was a view of the city skyline.

A dark star flew up around the side of a building and inched towards a satellite dish on a rooftop. It impaled the dish, which was overtaken by dark energy. It shifted into a monster which landed on the rooftop and stretched out.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Wyatt was walking around all the kids sitting with their parents. All of the kids had various types of balloons, some were colored, some were silver and reflective, some had designs on them.

Wyatt just smiled as he looked out at the kids.

"I loved this as a kid," he commented, "Too bad we all have to grow up someday."

There was a beeping. Wyatt turned around and drew his sleeve back and looked at his Morpher, "Yeah? A monster? On it!" He ran.

* * *

Rachel was sitting at a lab table with a laptop in front of her. Her Morpher was sitting in her half-open bag, but she heard the beeping. She pulled it from the bag, "Monster? Ok." She closed the laptop and shoved it into her bag. She ran off.

* * *

Oliver, Ridge and Alice came from one direction, while Wyatt came from another, and Rachel came from a third.

"Ok, so there's a monster around here somewhere," Rachel said.

"There's also a lot of kids back that way," Wyatt said, pointing over his shoulder, "We need to deal with this quickly."

The team looked around, then heard some crying from a child. The team ran off in that direction and saw the monster up ahead with crying child in front of him.

"Get away from that monster!" Wyatt shouted as he lifted his wrist.

"Here you go!" the monster said, pulling up a yellow balloon with a red star, "Have this one! I'm sorry I broke the other one!"

The kid slowly stopped crying and smiled. He took the balloon and laughed, "Thank you!" He reached up, and the monster bent down.

"Ok, one hug," he said, giving the boy hug. The boy smiled and ran off happily after the hug.

"What…what's going on?" Oliver questioned.

"Did that monster just hug the boy?" Alice asked, "That's what happened, right?"

The monster saw the five of them and waved, "Hello! My name is…actually, I don't know what my name is, but I've been asking kids to call me Satty! Do you five want balloons too? I can get you balloons!"

"Wait," Rachel said, walking in front of the others, "Um…you're one of General Vadra's monsters, aren't you?"

"I am!" Satty said, "Well…I was. When I was in my real body, I was one of his soldiers in the past. I never liked to fight though, so I always tried to hide. His other soldiers were very mean to me! I was sealed with the rest of them, and I guess General Vadra was hoping I'd be a fighter this time. I'm not a fighter though, I'm a lover! And an engineer!"

"An engineer?" Rachel asked, "I'm a researcher."

"Then we do similar things!" he said, running up to her, "We should work on something together!"

The other four looked at each other, then Oliver spoke up, "Rachel…"

"Um…sure," she said, then looked back at the others, "It'll be ok. Satty doesn't seem like he's evil."

"I'm not evil! I've been waiting for General Vadra to release me so I could get away! I think he forgot about me, or hoped I'd change my mind about fighting, but I haven't! I'm still the same coward and lover I've always been!"

"Then we should take him back to base," Ridge said, "I mean, if we take one of Vadra's men back, we might be able to gain an advantage!"

"You're taking me somewhere?" he asked, "Yay! Field trip!"

"If we take him to base, he might be lying," Oliver said, "We'd compromise our position."

"Oh…ok, you don't trust me…," he said in a sad tone.

"Wait," Rachel said, "Satty, do you want to come with me? We can build something together."

"Yay!" he said, "Let's go!"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Oliver asked.

"I do," she said, "I'm being kind to a new friend."

"I have friends!" Satty said, throwing his arms up in joy. He hugged Rachel and looked around, "I like having friends!"

Wyatt turned around, "Guys!"

Satty looked with them, "Oh no…those are Tyvings…," Satty said.

Amrion appeared in front of them and held her arm out, "You have ignored the mission, Flowave," she said, "General Vadra has ordered your destruction."

"We won't let you!" Wyatt called.

"Oh, so you five are going to protect this coward? So be it," she said, "Tyvings! Attack!"

The Tyvings ran past Amrion, who vanished.

"Let's show these Tyvings what ninja can do!" Wyatt called.

"Satty, stay back," Rachel said.

"Hide behind that tree over there," Alice said, pointing.

"Ok!" he said and gave a quick salute. He ran off while the five ran into battle with the Tyvings.

Wyatt flipped over a few and landed. He span around as they turned to him, and then he threw red stars into them to take them down.

Ridge jumped off of one's shoulder, then off another's shoulder, then grabbed a tree branch. He pulled himself up, so the Tyvings started to hold their spears up and try to hit him out of the tree, but he kept avoiding them.

One Tyving came forward with a blaster and lifted it. Ridge thrust a hand down, and the Tyving disappeared. The other Tyvings looked to see a hole in the ground between them, which slowly expanded. They fell as well.

Ridge landed as the hole vanished.

Alice leapt into some bushes. The Tyvings started to reach into the bushes, but looked at each other when nothing came out. He shrugged to each other, and Alice dropped a camouflage tarp that she had used on the tree. She kicked one back, grabbed another's spear, and flipped it to the ground.

Oliver continued to block every strike that came towards him. He was backed to a tree, and then ran up it, hanging upside down from a branch. As Tyvings looked up at him, he grabbed some blue stars and threw them down. The Tyvings hit the ground and he landed in front of them.

Rachel flipped over a few Tyvings and drew one pink star. She threw it into a tree, and their spears came with it, attached to wires. The star imbedded into the tree. The Tyvings ran over and tried to tear their spears free, but they couldn't. One looked around, seeing that one spear was lying there.

It tried to pull again, then saw two spears lying there. It looked back to its spear, then saw that it was alone, and that three spears were lying there. It looked back down at its spear, looked up, and then flipped to the ground before vanishing.

"Satty!" Rachel called as two Tyvings approached where the monster had hidden.

"I can do this!" Satty called, coming from behind the tree with a small handheld device with a miniature satellite on it in his hands, "Ok…let's see, it should be this!" He hit something and thrust it forward.

Waves came out and blasted the two Tyvings back.

"I did it!" he cheered.

The five converged on Satty and Rachel looked at the device he held, "That's impressive," she said, "Did you make this?"

"I did about ten minutes ago," he said, "It didn't take long for me! I'm a great engineer!"

"That's all of the Tyvings," Wyatt said.

"I'm sure more will come," Oliver said.

"Well, Satty, do you want to come with me?" Rachel asked, "We'll go to my college and work on something together."

"Yay!" he said, "Lead on!"

She smiled, "I'll see you guys later," she said, leading Satty on.

"Do you think this will work?" Wyatt asked.

"Who knows?" Oliver said.

Alice shrugged, "I figure Rachel knows what she's doing."

"We should tell Yamashiro-sensei," Ridge said, "He might want to know."

"Yeah, probably," Wyatt said, "But the Festival…"

"No Wyatt," Alice said, "Let's get going."

Wyatt looked back, then sighed and ran off after them.

* * *

Rachel walked into the lab with Satty behind her, "Well, here we are," she said, "How does it look?"

"It's so well stocked!" he said, running around to look at things.

"Not really, this is just a college lab," she said, "But I bet it's better than wherever you built that satellite thing."

"Do you want me to make something for you?" he asked.

"What sort of thing?" she asked him.

"A satellite device," he said, "Would you need that for anything?"

"Well, we have our Zords," she said.

"Zords?"

"Giant mechanical robots that we use when one of Vadra's monsters grows giant," she said.

"Then what I have in mind is perfect! It could increase their output!"

"Then let's do it!" she said with a smile.

* * *

"One of the monsters isn't fighting for Vadra?" Yamashiro asked, "And Rachel befriended it?"

"I think it befriended all of us," Wyatt said, "Although if we all want to be friends with him is another question."

"I don't entirely trust him," Oliver said, "Not yet anyway."

"He's the only on with a problem I think," Alice said.

"I'm fine," Ridge said.

"Anyway, we need to keep this monster on our side," Yamashiro said, "But we can't bring him back here, not until we are entirely sure we can trust him."

"I don't think that's a problem," Wyatt said, "I think we're all on the same page with that one."

Yamashiro nodded, "Right, good. Now, we need to make certain of his alliance, and then we can begin forming a plan against Vadra."

* * *

Rachel lifted a brown box control panel, "I think we're done," he said.

"I just have to upload the last of the software," she said, "But yeah, it's done otherwise." She set it down and plugged a wire into it from her laptop.

"My antenna gives off transmissions and is actually useful as an antenna," Satty said, "I could always use things like that; I guess that's why my name was Flowave."

She nodded, "We could use that to our advantage," she said, "You could help us locate Vadra's forces faster."

He nodded, "I could!" He pointed to the device sitting beside her, "That's going to run on the same frequency. We could probably wire that up and do something with it."

She nodded, "I'm sure we can." She reached into her bag, "Hey, so, we have some of these stars that were used to revive your allies," she held it out to him, and he took it into his hands, "One of them became a new Zord for us. I was wondering if you had any ideas for what to do with this?"

He turned it over in his hands, "I think I do," he said, "I think we could make a new Zord for you!"

"A new Zord?" she asked, then smiled, "Let's do it!"

He nodded, "Well, what should we make it?" he asked.

She folded her arms over her chest and looked at him, "Something like you," she said, "You're an antenna…and you call yourself 'Satty', like a satellite…"

"A UFO!" he said.

"A UFO?" she asked, "Wait, how do you know what that is?"

"I'm connected to the internet," he said.

She nodded, "Ok. A UFO Zord then."

"We'll base it off of me!" he said.

"Off of you?" she asked, "Hm…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, to be honest, we're not all sure if we can trust you."

"Oh…no, I get it," he said, "You can trust me though. Please, trust me. I want to help you!"

She looked at him, then she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, "I do trust you, Satty."

He nodded, "Thank you Rachel."

She held out the star for him, "So…let's get to work."

"Right!" he nodded eagerly.

* * *

"So, Flowave has betrayed us," Vadra said as he sat on his throne, "And Vyste is still being kept out of the field."

"I can't imagine he's taking that well," Amrion said.

Vadra shook his head, "He doesn't have to." He held his hand up and it glowed with dark energy, "Amrion, go and put an end to your lost ally," he said, sending a dark pulse down to the Mallet at her hip. She picked it up and let it soak into the weapon.

"This will turn Flowave back to us?" she asked.

"It will overwrite his mind," Vadra said, "He'll be controlled by darkness."

She bowed, "I will see it done."

* * *

The star was glowing on the table, "That'll be done in a bit," he said, "I've used all of my knowledge and power to help it along."

"You're amazing Satty," Rachel said, "Seriously, thank you for everything."

"We're friends!" he said, "Of course I'd be happy to help!"

She smiled, "Well, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Can we go to the Balloon Festival?" he asked, "There were so many smiling faces there!"

"Yeah, let's go," she said, "I just hope they won't be afraid of you."

"I'm not scary!" he said.

"No…but you're different," she said, "But that boy liked you. You're a good guy, they'll like you."

He nodded, "Yeah!"

As the two of them walked out of the building, Amrion stood behind a tree, Mallet in hand. She stepped out of her hiding place and shook the Mallet, sending a dark ball of energy out towards Satty.

Satty stopped suddenly. "Satty?" Rachel asked.

His face changed and he pushed her aside before running away.

"Satty!"she shouted. She lifted her Morhper, "Guys, something happened to Satty! We need to go!" She ran after him.

* * *

Satty looked around all the kids with their balloons. He looked around, then saw a silver balloon. "There!" he called, sending a beam from his head. It glowed in the balloon.

[Ninninger 5. 8:13-8:17]

The beam flew out and formed into a giant version of General Vadra, and then two more. He laughed in his monster form.

[End Sentai footage]

"Is that General Vadra?" Ridge asked as the four of them slowed.

"I think so," Alice said, "But…how can that be? And how can there be three of him?"

"I don't think it's really him," Oliver said.

"It's Satty!" Rachel shouted as she reached them, "He's doing this! I don't know what happened, but he just went crazy when we were on our way out of the building. I think Vadra did something to him."

"We need to stop him," Wyatt said, "Even…even if he was good."

[Ninninger 5. 8:39-8:47]

The various giant Vadra's destroyed parts of the city. Amrion walked on a rooftop and fear dripped in her gourd.

[End Sentai footage]

The Rangers put their stars to their Morphers and span them.

"Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" they shouted, flashing their colors. People were running past them carrying balloons.

[Ninninger 5. 9:21-9:28]

"I'm going see what this does!" Wyatt said as he lifted his Frog Blaster.

"We're in too," Oliver said as he, Ridge and Alice joined. They lifted their blasters and fired at four different Vadra's. The shots went through them, and they turned to look at the Rangers.

[End Sentai footage]

"They're not real," Rachel said. She looked around, "I don't think Satty's going to have too long of a range…"

[Ninninger 5. 9:35-9:40]

Satty was hidden behind shrubbery and jumped out, "You fools can't defeat illusions! But they can still harm you!"

[Ninninger 5. 9:42-10:10]

"Satty, what happened?" Wyatt called.

"My name is Flowave! And I'm doing my master's bidding! Bye!" He jumped onto a rooftop, laughed, and jumped away.

"We should call our Zords," Oliver said as he put his star on his sword.

"I'm in," Wyatt said, placing his Zord Star as well.

The two span their Zord Stars.

The Warrior Zord appeared from a building, and the Dragon Zord flew in.

Flowave landed on a rooftop, "Oh, so those are the Zords? Take this!" He drew his handheld device again and let out another wave. It hit the Dragon Zord.

[Ninninger 5. 10:11-10:29]

"No!" Oliver shouted.

The Dragon Zord floated there.

"Number two!" Flowave shouted, using another wave on the Warrior Zord. It stopped and began to move awkwardly.

"No way!" Wyatt called.

"I'll use your Zords to destroy you!" Flowave shouted, "Goodbye!" He turned and leapt.

[Ninninger 5. 10:38-10:45]

"We have to go after him!" Wyatt said.

"What about Vadra?" Oliver questioned.

Wyatt picked up a leaf and threw it. He span his Elemental Star, "Wood Star!"

[Ninninger 5. 10:49-11:11]

A wooden construct hit the leaf and it became a kite. He leapt on and flew in pursuit of Flowave.

"Hey!" Wyatt shouted, carrying his Spinner in Bow Mode.

Flowave landed and turned, "What?"

"Take this!" Wyatt shouted, unleashing a rain of arrows into the monster. It fell back and Wyatt turned his kite.

[Ninninger 5. 11:12-11:40]

The kite flew around the various Vadras.

He fired through one, but it restored itself. The shot blew up a silver balloon and Vadra faded.

"The balloons are transmitting the signal!" Alice said as she picked it up.

"I'm pretty sure that was just pure luck," Ridge said.

"That's what we need to do? Alright!" Wyatt called.

[End Sentai footage]

Rachel looked at the balloon, "It was serving as a transmitter…I thought he could just use his antenna to do it." She looked around, "I'll be back," she said, running off, then she vanished in a streak of pink.

[Ninninger 5. 11:48-11:53]

Wyatt flew after Flowave and continued to fire, but the monster continued to evade as he jumped roof to roof.

"Stop moving! I'll hit you eventually!" Wyatt was shouting.

[End Sentai footage]

The streak of pink returned.

"That was insanely fast," Ridge said.

"In times of need our speeding can be ridiculous," Oliver said.

She nodded, "I've got an idea."

[Ninninger 5. 12:21-12:31]

She put her Elemental Star on her sword.

"Wood Star!" The construct hit a leaf and formed another kite.

"We'll use this!" she held up her handheld device.

"What is that thing?" Oliver asked.

[Ninninger 5. 12:37-13:24]

"Satty and I made it!" she said as she took off on her kite.

Flowave landed and turned, "Two of you?"

"I'm here!" she told Wyatt.

"Fantastic!" Wyatt said.

"I can take care of him with this!" she said, using a tapping mechanism. It fired a pink wave down into Flowave's satellite.

"No!" the monster shouted, "That's…my weapon! No! Not my wavelength!"

She continued to hit it and he continued to cry out.

There was an explosion on his satellite. Silver balloons started to pop all over. The illusions of Vadra faded.

"They did it!" Ridge called.

"Yeah!" Alice called.

"Whatever she made did it," Oliver said.

[Ninninger 5. 13:53-14:08]

"Let's get him!" Wyatt called, lifting the Elephant Zord Star.

Flowave got up, "I've got to go!" he shouted and ran.

Wyatt put the star on his sword and span it, "You're not getting away! Extension Technique!"

He thrust his hand down, which extended. The arm smashed around as the monster attempted to evade.

[Ninninger 5. 14:10-15:09]

Wyatt flattened Flowave. He groaned, "You got me…"

The two Rangers leapt to the ground where the others joined them.

"I'll just get you all then!" Flowave shouted, holding his device in hand.

"We won't let you!" Wyatt called.

"Hidden in the blazing sun! Red Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the clouds! Blue Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the hills! Yellow Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the wind! White Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the mist! Pink Ninja Ranger!"

"Five hidden ninja! Power Rangers Ninja Strike!"

[Ninninger 5. 15:11-15:42]

"I'll get you!" the monster shouted.

"I'll get this one!" Oliver shouted.

As the wave came forward, he slashed water around his sword, "Ninja Technique: Water Mirror!"

The attack was reflected back and hit Flowave.

"No! How is this happening to me?" he shouted as he struggled with his movements.

"We've got this!" Alice called as she and Ridge moved forward with their Elemental Stars.

"Earth Star!" both shouted and plunged their swords down. A hill rose under the monster and tossed him up, then he landed.

[End Sentai footage]

Rachel moved forward, "He's down, but…"

"He's our friend now," Alice said, nodding.

Rachel looked between the four other Rangers, and then at the downed Flowave in front of them, "He's not Satty anymore…maybe we could find a way to bring him back to normal, but…he would want it this way."

She lifted her sword and pressed the button. She glowed pink.

"Pink Ninja Flash…," she said, walking forward, glowing.

Flowave got up, "What is this?" he shouted, "You think you can destroy me?"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Satty…," she said, dashing forward in a blur of pink. Her sword slashed through his chest as she appeared on the other side of him.

Flowave shouted and fell, exploding behind Rachel. She span around and the others hurried over to her.

"I did what we had to do," she said softly.

[Ninninger 5. 16:43-16:47]

"A pity," Amrion said as she lowered her Mallet and swung it.

[End Sentai footage]

"If our Zords are ours again, time for the Megazord!" Oliver shouted.

[Ninninger 5. 17:28-17:54]

He placed his Zord Star on his sword. Everyone span their stars.

The Zords came rushing forward. Wyatt landed on his.

"I'll just get out of reach!" Flowave shouted. He flew into the air, holding his weapon.

"You won't escape!" Oliver shouted, "Megazord!" He span his star.

The Megazord formed.

[Ninninger 5. 17:57-18:03]

The Dragon Zord took the center.

"Dragon Strike Megazord!"

[End Sentai footage]

In the cockpit, Oliver gripped his sword, "Take flight!"

[Ninninger 5. 18:04-18:11]

The Megazord flew after Flowave.

"I'll just keep going higher!" the monster shouted, rising higher and faster.

[End Sentai footage]

"We can't follow him into space!" Oliver shouted, "We're reaching Dragon's limits!"

"We need to do something to stop him!" Ridge called.

Rachel looked down at her controls, then she looked to the others, "I think I have something," she said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"A Zord that Satty and I designed based on one of the stars we had." She lifted it, "It was done when I got my control panel. We can use it!"

"Then let's use it!" Wyatt said.

She attached it to her sword. The lighting became light blue, "UFO Zord!" she shouted, spinning the star.

[Ninninger 5. 18:16-18:19]

As Dragon flew, a UFO came over the planet.

[Ninninger 5. 18:20-18:23]

The UFO flew around randomly.

[End Sentai footage]

"Do you have control of it?" Oliver asked.

Rachel nodded, "I do."

[Ninninger 5. 18:33-18:37]

The Zord shifted into warrior mode.

[End Sentai footage]

"Do all of our extra Zords get warrior modes?" Alice asked.

"I wish mine had a warrior mode…," Ridge muttered.

[Ninninger 5. 18:49-18:50]

The warrior mode finished.

[Ninninger 5. 18:55-19:04]

The Dragon Zord detached and the UFO took the throne seat. The Megazord took up a blaster weapon.

"UFO Strike Megazord!"

[End Sentai footage]

"Now we can pursue into space!" Rachel announced.

[Ninninger 5. 19:15-19:26]

The Megazord followed to the moon.

Flowave looked back, "You can chase me? No!"

[Ninninger 5. 19:29-19:31]

Both fighters landed on the moon.

[End Sentai footage]

"Guys…we're on the moon," Ridge said, "Can we let that sink in?"

"Later," Rachel said.

[Ninninger 5. 19:34-19:47]

Flowave tried to attack, but they blocked and struck back.

[End Sentai footage]

"The lack of gravity is helping us here," Rachel said, "Look how slow the attacks are. Let's hope he can't figure out how to take advantage like we have."

"Timing you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Timing," she said.

[Ninninger 5. 19:49-20:03]

"Here!" Flowave shouted, firing purple energy from his weapon. It exploded to the side of the Megazord. The Megazord wasn't hit and struck back, knocking Flowave back.

[Ninninger 5. 20:04-20:06]

The Megazord lifted off the surface of the moon.

[Ninninger 5. 20:08-20:10]

The Megazord lifted its blaster.

[End Sentai footage]

"It's time," Rachel said, "I'm sorry Satty…I'm so sorry…"

She looked down, then heard the others speak.

"Satty Blaster Attack!"

She turned and looked at each one of them, then she nodded, "Thank you."

[Ninninger 5. 20:12-20:24]

Energy gathered into the blaster and three laser stars flew forward, destroying Flowave, who exploded on the moon.

[Ninninger 5. 20:30-20:33]

The Megazord stood victorious.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Rachel sat in the classroom and looked at the UFO Zord Star in her hand.

"That wasn't easy, was it?" Yamashiro asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "I…I became friends with him. I can't believe Vadra did this…"

"We'll make him pay," Wyatt said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The others all nodded.

"Rachel!" Satty's voice came.

She looked startled and looked at the Zord Star in her hand.

"Satty?" she asked.

"When you destroyed me, the darkness was broken! I uploaded myself into the Zord Star since I helped make it! I'll be here, as your UFO Zord!"

She smiled. Everyone else smiled as well.

"Thank you Satty," she said, "Thank you for still being here."

"Thank you for freeing me. Now I never have to be afraid of General Vadra again!" he said.

She nodded, "No. No you don't."

* * *

5.

 **7:11**

0:34-0:49, 8:13-8:17, 8:39-8:47, 9:21-9:28, 9:35-9:40, 9:42-10:10, 10:11-10:29, 10:38-10:45, 10:49-11:11, 11:12-11:40, 11:48-11:53, 12:21-12:31, 12:37-13:24, 13:53-14:08, 14:10-15:09, 15:11-15:42, 16:43-16:47, 17:28-17:54, 17:57-18:03, 18:04-18:11, 18:16-18:19, 18:20-18:23, 18:33-18:37, 18:49-18:50, 18:55-19:04, 19:15-19:26, 19:29-19:31, 19:34-19:47, 19:49-20:03, 20:04-20:06, 20:08-20:10, 20:12-20:24, 20:30-20:33


	8. The Many Lives of Nine-Lives

**8: The Many Lives of Nine-Lives**

Amrion and Vyste bowed before Vadra's throne. Vadra held a star in his hand and leaned on his elbow, looking at it. The man looked rather bored. He looked away from the star to his two warriors and held the star out.

"Take this," he said, "Go and call forth Nine-Lives."

Amrion held out her hand as the star floated over to her. She looked down at the object and looked back up to Vadra, "What are you going to do, General?" she asked, "You seem rather distracted today."

"I am," he said, then rose from his throne and walked towards them, "I've been bored."

"You could hone your swordsmanship," Vyste growled, "You certainly need it."

Vadra cracked a smile as he looked at his warrior, "Maybe you should practice yours? You lost a horn, after all."

Vyste growled.

"I'm going to set something into motion," he said. He walked forward and flashed in a dark light, then stood in a business suit, "This will do," he told them.

"Are you venturing into the human world?"Amrion asked.

Vadra nodded, "I am," he stated, "You will understand soon enough."

He walked away from them, leaving the two to look at each other.

"Now what?" Vyste questioned, "Are we going to go summon this monster"

"What else would we do?" Amrion questioned.

"We could forgo Nine-Lives and go destroy the Rangers ourselves," he said, "I want to destroy them now!"

Amrion shook her head, "No. Not now," she said, walking away.

* * *

Alice and Wyatt slashed at each other with wooden swords, clashing their blades against each other. Alice landed a blow against his sword and pushed forward, slid her weapon off, and ran it across his chest.

"You got me," he said, lowering his weapon. She drew it down to her side as she stepped away from him and gave him a smile.

"Eventually you were going to lose," she said.

"I wasn't supposed to lose to you though," he said.

"Oh, was that supposed to be a crack at me being younger?" she asked.

"I mean, I've had so much more practice!" he shouted, trying to defend himself.

She laughed a little, "I know what you mean," she said, "But that just means I'm catching up to you."

"It's a good thing," Wyatt said, "We all need to be at the top of our games if we're going to win this fight."

She nodded, "Oh, of course. I just wish that we were all as free as you. I have school, Ridge has school, Rachel has college, Oliver has work…"

"Yeah. Maybe you guys should all just quit and do this full time with me!" Wyatt suggested.

She laughed and shook her head, "I wish. But we're fighting for our own futures. We need to succeed in what we're doing for the sake of the future."

"I know," he said, "But some days I get lonely."

"Think of it this way," she said, "It gives you a lot more time to get a lot better."

He nodded, "I guess you're right," he said, "I'll be the best for a while longer."

"Best?" Oliver asked as he walked into the training room, shaking his head, "Sorry, but that's not right."

"Oh, you want to prove that?" Wyatt questioned.

Oliver smirked, "Maybe I do."

Alice tossed her sword to Oliver, "Go on, I want to see this."

The two faced each other and lifted their bamboo swords.

* * *

[Ninninger 7. 8:12-8:26]

The dark star flew at a watch lying on the ground. The watch flew up and formed into a red cat-like monster with a watch motif.

"I'm back! Time to make havoc!" he shouted.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Wyatt was lying on the ground, rubbing his head, "Did you have to do that?" he questioned, "You didn't have to hit me on the head like that!"

"It showed that you had an opening," Oliver said.

"I couldn't get into it when we were fighting," Alice said, "But my swordsmanship isn't as good. You'd have seen it coming."

"You need a faster strike," Oliver said, "I'll teach you."

Wyatt jumped up to his feet and shook his head, "No, I can teach her."

"Can you?" Oliver asked.

"She's my friend," Wyatt said.

"We're all friends here," Alice told him.

"I mean, well, we were friends first," he said, "We've spent the most time together!"

"That doesn't mean much," Oliver said.

She nodded, "He's right."

"You know what I mean…," Wyatt muttered.

"I don't think we do," Oliver said.

"Ridge! Rachel!" Wyatt called as the other two came into the training room.

"Don't try to distract us," Oliver told him.

"There's a monster," Rachel said, "Come on!"

The three ran out of the training room and grabbed their shoes off the floor as they followed the others.

* * *

[Ninninger 7. 9:33-9:51]

"Is that you Amrion?" Nine-Lives called.

Amrion stepped out from behind him, "Yes, it's me. Welcome back."

Nine-Lives turned, "Thank you!"

"General Vadra himself requested your revival."

"Did he? Really?" Nine-Lives asked.

She stepped towards him and raised a hand up and began to whisper. Then she stepped past him.

"A few ninja? I can do that, no problem!"

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

As the five Rangers ran in a wooded area, Alice looked at Wyatt, "So, explain it."

"There's nothing to explain!" Wyatt called.

"Just drop it, ok?" Rachel called to them, looking back, "The monster is just ahead!"

"What are you even arguing about?" Ridge asked, "Is it boy problems again?"

"I didn't do anything like that again!" Wyatt called in defense.

The five ninja came to a stop when they saw the cat monster ahead. They each drew their swords to hand.

"Ok, let's do this," Nine-Lives said, lifting his claws, "I'll make this quick!"

Oliver stepped forward, "Let's try something. Rachel, Alice, Ridge, lay down some cover for me."

"What about me?" Wyatt questioned.

"You sit there and think about what you said," Oliver said.

Wyatt sighed, "So, I'm in time out?"

"I don't know what's going on," the monster admitted.

"Good," Oliver said, dashing forward.

The other three threw stars and used their Frog Blasters to blast at the monster, keeping it distracted. It looked forward and shouted as Oliver slashed, striking it in the head. He passed by and span around to face it as the monster fell and exploded.

"Wait…did that work?" Wyatt questioned, "I'm shocked."

"Well, it saves us time," Ridge said.

"Be on guard," Rachel said, "It might be a trick." She looked around, lowering her blaster.

"I don't think he's growing," Wyatt said.

There was an explosion and Amrion stood before the Rangers, a group of Tyvings with her, "Get them," she said before vanishing again.

"What? Is this backwards day?" Ridge questioned, "Usually they come first!"

"Just take them down!" Wyatt called, running past the others. He slashed through Tyvings as he pushed through the group. The other Rangers resumed firing and throwing stars before rushing in with swords.

As they fought through the warriors, Ridge turned, "Hey! It's the monster!" he shouted, pointing his sword towards the woods behind them. He slashed a Tyving in the chest and ran after it. "Stop!" he shouted.

Nine-Lives turned around and slashed his claw out to block the sword. He pushed Ridge back and slashed the man across the chest.

Ridge rolled and threw some stars into the monster. As it stumbled back Ridge leapt forward and glowed yellow. He shouted and slashed the monster in the chest, destroying it as he landed past it.

"Got ya," he said.

Ridge ran back to the others as the last Tvings fell.

"Where were you?" Rachel asked.

He pointed back, "The monster appeared again. I got him for us."

"He was back?" Oliver questioned, "This doesn't sound good…"

"Maybe we should go back," Alice said, "Yamashiro-sensei will tell us if the monster comes back."

"Good point," Ridge said, "It might be better than hoping he pops up again, if he will."

They nodded and headed off the way they had come.

* * *

[Establishing shot of academy building]

Yamashiro opened a door and saw a young man in a suit standing there; the disguised Vadra.

"Hello, are you Roy Yamashiro?" Vadra asked.

"I am," he said, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, may I come in? I'd love to speak in private."

He nodded, "Yes, please," he said, opening the door wider.

Vadra stepped inside, "My name is Vincent Kumon. My grandfather just recently told me about my past, and our family lineage. We had fought along with your ancestors to defeat the evil General Vadra."

Yamashiro stopped, "So…you know about all of this?" he asked hesitantly.

"I do," Vadra said, "And I want to do something about it."

"What does that mean?" Yamashiro asked.

"I know he's back," Vadra said, stopping in the hallway, "I want to help fight."

"Um…yes," Yamashiro said, "We have the Rangers on our side, but I can still teach you and gain your help."

Vadra shook his head, "I'm trained," he said, "My grandfather saw to it. He taught me, but he didn't let me use the full power. He never told me the stories."

Yamashiro nodded, "I'll see how well trained you are," he said.

"Look," Vadra said, "I wish to take another path. I want to open another academy and assist yours. If we have two academies, we may get more done. I know you don't have other students, but perhaps if we show people that these ways are open again, they'll come back and we can build our forces."

"Um…yes, that makes some sense," Yamashiro said hesitantly, "What do you need me for?"

"I need help starting," Vadra said.

* * *

As the five walked in civilian clothes through town, Alice walked beside Wyatt.

"Explain it," she said.

"There's nothing to explain!" he told her.

"Can you two stop it?" Ridge pleaded, "This is getting annoying!"

Rachel nodded, "It's childish too. But I'm sure it's Wyatt's fault."

Wyatt sighed.

"It actually is," Oliver commented, "Good guess there."

"What is it?" Alice questioned him, "Are you upset that we're all friends now? That you and I lost some special bond or something?"

"Um…no…," he said.

"Just get this over with," Rachel said, "Please Wyatt."

The group stopped and looked around.

"Ok, what was that sound?" Ridge asked.

"It sounded like a cat," Oliver said, lifting his wrist.

"Over there!" Rachel shouted, pointing one direction.

"No, that way!" Ridge and Alice pointed and shouted together.

"Split up," Wyatt said, "We have to stop this monster."

Ridge and Alice ran one way; the other three went the other.

As Wyatt, Oliver and Rachel ran, they saw the monster up ahead. They each lifted their arms and span the stars.

"Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" they shouted, flashing into their colors.

[Ninninger 8. 3:55-4:42]

Wyatt leapt forward with his sword, but was blocked. The other two Rangers attacked with their swords until the monster blocked all of them.

"You can't get rid of me very easily, can you?" He pushed the Rangers off, but they all slashed him.

They kicked him back, "That hurts! You're mean!"

The Rangers put their stars into their blaster and fired, snaking three energy tongues through the monster's chest. He cried out and exploded.

"Got him!" Wyatt called.

"I just realized, there's no star," Rachel said.

"What?" Wyatt asked as he looked to the flames.

"If there's no star, then did we really destroy him?" Oliver asked as he lifted his weapon, then folded his arms, "Or was it just a copy?"

Wyatt put a hand on Oliver's shoulder as he passed behind, "If it was a copy, the other two should have found another one."

"Let's hurry and go," Rachel said.

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah."

Oliver walked after them.

The watch lay on the ground and the timer reset.

[End Sentai footage]

The five regrouped and stood as civilians.

"We got him," Wyatt said.

"Did you two find anything?" Rachel asked, "We're thinking he might be making copies."

Ridge shook his head, "No, there was nothing over there," he said.

"I think he threw his voice or just moved really fast," Alice said, "That makes sense to me."

"Every time we've destroyed him there's been no star," Oliver said, "So we need to watch for that. That'll let us know if we really destroyed him or not."

"So…he's still out there?" Alice asked.

"It seems like that," Rachel said.

"Great, we have an enemy we can't actually defeat running around," Ridge said, "Well, I guess we can beat the copies pretty easily though."

"We just have to find the real thing," Wyatt said, nodding, "Maybe Yamashiro-sensei can help us with this one."

"Let's head back," Oliver said.

* * *

[Establishing shot of academy building]

As the five walked into their classroom, they saw a man in a suit standing there with Yamashiro.

"You're back," Yamashiro said.

"Who is this, Yamashiro-sensei?" Alice asked.

"My name is Vincent Kumon," the man said, stepping towards them, "You five must be the Rangers."

"How does he know that?" Ridge questioned.

"Well, for one, you just told him," Oliver said.

"He's ok," Yamashiro said, "His family fought General Vadra. He wants to help us."

"More help?" Wyatt asked, "That's great!"

"I'll be helping in a different way," Vadra said, "I'm going to establish my own academy. If we show the people and the former students that this is real, that we need to grow, surely we can get some more people in."

"That would be helpful," Rachel said, "I hope it works."

"I think we all have that hope," Vadra said.

The mirror started to show them images. The group looked at them and saw the monster running around the middle of town again.

"How many times have we beaten him?" Ridge asked.

"Three," Rachel said.

"Please, let me," Vadra said, "Let me go with you and prove myself."

"Ok, yeah," Wyatt said, "If your family fought Vadra the first time, then by all means, come and show us what you can do!"

The six ran off, leaving Yamashiro to look at the monitors.

* * *

As the monster hopped around and laughed, a red star landed in front of him and stopped his progress. "Oh? You?" he turned to see them approach, "Who's that?"

Vadra walked forward and held his hand out, "If I could have a sword, I'd appreciate it."

Oliver lifted his arm and hit something on his Morpher. The sword appeared and Vadra took it from the air.

"New guy? In a suit? Can you fight like that?" Nine-Lives asked.

"You ask me," Vadra said, running for him. He slashed with swift, powerful strikes. The monster blocked some, but took a number of slashes. Vadra span around and ducked low, slashing him across the stomach.

The monster rolled and came up, barely blocking a kick, but he was sent tumbling back. Vadra threw his hand forward, then drew it back in a ninja seal, "Ha!" he shouted.

The monster struggled, arms chained around its chest, "What is this?" Nine-Lives shouted.

Vadra lifted the sword and ran forward. He leapt and slashed the monster across the chest, then landed as the monster fell and exploded.

"That was amazing!" Ridge said, hurrying towards the other man. The others followed and Oliver retrieved his sword.

"You're really good," Rachel said.

Vadra smiled, "Thank you. Now, I hope that I can help make this city and world safer."

"With skills like that, you can help train great ninja, I'm sure of it," Wyatt said.

With their backs turned, nobody saw Nine-Lives getting back up, covered in black energy. He ran off.

* * *

[Ninninger 8. 6:08-7:01]

"I'm here," Nine-Lives said as he bowed.

Amrion walked in front of him, "All seems to be going according to the General's plans," she said, "Or at least I would assume so. Good work so far."

He rose, "I gave up four lives," he said as a flashback came up to his revival, "But it's all worth it because I have five lives left! They won't know what hit them! We'll take them all by surprise!"

Amrion looked to him, "It's almost time."

"Time to get serious? Oh, I'm looking forward to that. I'm sick of losing on purpose! You understand, right?"

"You're proud and powerful, of course I understand." She lifted her gourd, "We need fear, but you can't collect it like this."

"I'll get all of the fear you want! As soon as I can be real."

"I know. Now go."

"Understood," he said.

"Be ready to give it your all. Very soon."

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

"Do you think Wyatt is insecure?" Alice asked Oliver as she sat in the training room. Oliver and Ridge were drilling with their bamboo swords.

"Insecure?" Oliver asked.

"About our friendship, I guess," she said.

"If I had to guess, maybe he thinks you're still spending too much time at school and with school stuff. Maybe he expected it to go back to how it used to be, when you had so much more free time," Ridge suggested.

"Maybe, but we're grown up," she said, "He should know how much work school takes."

"I can't imagine he put a lot of work into his academics," Oliver said, "So maybe he doesn't."

"I guess," Alice said, "But this is weird, right?"

"It is," Ridge said, lowering his weapon. He looked to Alice, "Just don't let it get to you. He's a good guy, a good friend. He must have a reason for making a comment like that and then getting so weird about it."

"It's not like we're not spending time together," she said.

"We're a team fighting for the sake of the world," Ridge said, "I don't know what else he could want."

"Where is he anyway?" Oliver asked.

"I think Rachel took him along to investigate the monster," Alice said.

* * *

Rachel and Wyatt walked through town and stopped. She crouched down, "This is where we defeated him earlier," she said, "There's nothing here."

"Why don't we ask Satty?" Wyatt asked.

She reached into her pocket and drew out the UFO Zord Star, "Satty? Do you know anything about this cat monster?"

"Sorry, I don't," he replied, "I wish I could help…"

"It's ok," she said, "But next time we beat him, can you try to scan him?"

"I'll try!" Satty said.

"Thanks," she said, slipping it back into her pocket as she rose to her feet, "There has to be some trick to this."

"He's a cat. Maybe he has nine lives?" Wyatt asked.

"That's a ridiculous notion," she said.

He shrugged, "We're spandex-clad ninja fighting ancient spirits."

She shrugged.

"Hey! You two!" Nine-Lives shouted as he walked towards them, "You two looking for me?"

"What fantastic timing you have," Wyatt said, lifting his arm up. Rachel lifted hers.

Both span their stars and thrust their arms up, "Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" they called, transforming in flashes of light, swords in hand.

"Come get me!" Nine-Lives shouted.

[Ninninger 8. 9:54-10:35]

Both Rangers slashed the monster back. Wyatt hit a button on his sword and drew it around his body, "We're doing this in one shot! Red Ninja Flash!"

He leapt up and came down as a red slash. He struck twice and leapt away and the monster exploded.

"Ok, time for Satty to do his thing!" Wyatt said.

"Scanning!" Satty's voice came.

The two looked at each other, "Hopefully this will get us some information. We can't keep fighting without knowing what we're dealing with here."

"Scan done! Look!"

The two looked and saw a watch lying on the ground. Wyatt picked it up, "Is this what's happening?" he asked, "Reviving from this?"

[End Sentai footage]

Both undid their Morphs and looked at the watch, "It would make sense," she said, drawing the UFO Zord Star out, "Satty?"

"There's a dark presence inside of that," Satty replied, "If I had to guess, he's reviving himself from that."

"So, maybe he does have nine lives then," Wyatt said, "We've done..."

"Five," she said.

"Five," he said with a nod, "Ok, let's take him back and keep him under watch I guess." He smirked, "Under watch…"

She sighed and took the watch from his hands, walking away from him.

* * *

The group looked at the watch lying on the table before them.

"Now what?" Ridge asked.

"We wait," Oliver said.

"If we destroy him before he reports back where we are, we're fine," Yamashiro said, "I don't believe he can from that form."

"It's flashing," Ridge said.

"Back!" Yamashiro called.

The six of them backed away as the watch flashed and dark energy covered the monster, who crouched on the table, "I'm…where am I?"

The monster leapt, but Yamashiro jumped in the way and knocked him out of the air. He slid across the ground and came to his feet, avoiding two slashes from Ridge. He jumped over Ridge and moved to the door, only to be grabbed by the leg by Oliver, who pulled him down.

The monster kicked Oliver back and flipped to his feet. Yamashiro shouted and punched him in the chest, knocking him across the room. He drew his hands up in seals and threw his hands forward, using a rain of throwing stars into the monster as it leapt forward. The monster exploded and the watch started to fall.

The watch glowed and he appeared again, sliding across the ground. He started to punch and claw at Yamashiro, who blocked and dodged every blow. He grabbed the monster by the arm and threw him to the ground.

"I've got him!" Rachel called, drawing her blaster up. As the monster rose, it took a series of blasts from her weapon and stumbled back. He ran to the door, but was blasted from behind and exploded.

"Seven," Wyatt said.

It reformed again and ran into the hall.

"Go!" Yamashiro shouted.

* * *

The five gave chase.

The monster was running in the woods, "Ok, I've escaped. I think," he said, looking around.

"No!" Wyatt shouted.

[Ninninger 8. 15:49-15:55]

Wyatt slashed him back a few times.

[End Sentai footage]

As he fell back, he threw his hands forward. The other Rangers reached Wyatt, but the explosion kicked up dirt and blinded them.

[Ninninger 8. 16:05-16:08]

The monster ran towards some bleachers, but was blasted in the butt. He shouted and fell.

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt and Alice came to a stop, lowering their blasters.

"Let us take it," Alice said.

"Why?" Ridge asked.

"Because apparently Wyatt needs to be reminded that we're still close, and what better way than by destroying a monster together?"

"Wait, what?" Wyatt asked.

"You're just jealous that we're not the only ones hanging out anymore, right?" she asked.

He laughed, "Ok, fine. It's…a bit more complicated than that, I guess."

"Then let's tag-team this," she said.

He nodded, "Right!" He shook his head, "Wait…no."

"No?" Alice asked him, confused.

"No," he said.

[Ninninger 8. 16:16-20:05]

"What's going on?" the monster asked.

The others leapt in to stand by them, "It's all of us!" Wyatt shouted.

"Hidden in the blazing sun! Red Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the clouds! Blue Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the hills! Yellow Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the wind! White Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the mist! Pink Ninja Ranger!"

"Five hidden ninja! Power Rangers…"

Alice pushed Wyatt out of the way, "Power Rangers Ninja Strike!"

The monster growled at them.

Wyatt stepped forward, "Ok guys…"

Alice pushed him aside, "Let's go everyone!" she called, then ran forward.

Tyvings ran forward, and the Rangers ran to engage. Alice led the fight. Each Ranger dealt with their own foes, using their swords, other weapons, and ninja techniques.

Wyatt engaged the monster, "I'm fighting for real this time!" he growled.

"Yeah, and I don't care," Wyatt said, but took a claw to the chest.

"Wyatt, you ok?" Alice asked as she knelt by him, "Together! Ok?"

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"So how many people am I fighting?" he shouted, "Two or five? Make up your minds already!"

"Just…two," Alice said awkwardly.

He lifted his claw to his mouth, "Ok…"

"Let's put an end to him!" she said as she rose to her feet.

The others came from behind the monster, "You two get him!" Ridge called.

"Let's do this guys!" Alice said.

Oliver put his Elemental Star on his sword and span it, "Wood Star!"

He pointed his sword forward and a leaf storm blinded him. Rachel and Ridge pinned his arms to the wall with their claws.

"I thought it was just two!"

Alice lifted her bow, "We're a team. You get us all!" she called, "I just lied!"

"Not fair!" the monster called.

The attack flew forward and struck the clock, breaking it. He broke free and ran forward.

"His next life should be as a giant now," she said, "He can't revert."

Wyatt came forward, "Together then, Alice?"

Both hit the buttons on their swords.

"Red and White Ninja Flash!"

Both came down and slashed through the monster, he fell.

"I can't change time! Prepare for a giant!" he roared as he exploded.

"Time for your last life to be used," Amrion said, lifting her Mallet. "Rise again!"

"Number nine!" he laughed as he grew.

"Zords, to us!" they called as they loaded their stars to their swords.

"As long as the General finished his plans," Amrion mused.

The Rangers rode their Zords. Alice pointed forward, "Onwards!"

The Wolf Zord ran forward.

"A dog?" the monster shouted, scared.

"A wolf, but as long as you're scared!" The Zord bit the monster.

[End Sentai footage]

Alice lifted a green star, "Ok Elephant Zord, your turn!" She loaded it and span it.

[Ninninger 8. 20:07-20:09]

The Elephant Zord appeared.

[End Sentai footage]

Alice leapt up.

[Ninninger 8. 20:10-20:20:11 (Note: recolor Red Ranger into White Ranger)]

She stood atop the Zord.

[End Sentai footage]

She span her star again, "Warrior Mode!"

[Ninninger 8. 20:13-20:27 (Note: recolor Red Ranger into White Ranger)]

The Zord shifted modes.

"An elephant now?" the monster questioned as it was fired upon, "Why more animals?"

The monster fell.

[Ninninger 8. 20:30-20:45 (Note: recolor Red Ranger into White Ranger in brief opening second)]

She span the star, "Together!"

The Zords combined with the Elephant Zord taking the throne.

"Elephant Strike Megazord!"

The monster shouted and fired eye blasts.

[Ninninger 8. 20:46-20:54]

The Megazord blocked with its axes and fired steam back. The monster fell.

[End Sentai footage]

In the cockpit Alice nodded, "Time to put an end to him for good!"

[Ninninger 8. 21:12-21:15]

The monster rose, groaning.

[Ninninger 8. 21:20-21:34]

"Elephant Double Boomerang!" the team shouted as the two boomerang axes flew forward.

"I had nine lives and I still lost!" the monster cried as he exploded.

[End Sentai footage]

Alice held the star in her hand, "I think this is proof that we beat him for good this time."

"Great job," Oliver said.

Wyatt walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. It was irrational."

She shook her head, "When are you ever rational?" she asked.

The two of them laughed.

[Ninninger 8. 21:39-21:45]

The Megazord stood, then split apart and each part separated.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

"So, wait, this was about Wyatt not feeling like you two were close enough anymore?" Ridge asked, "Seriously?"

They sat around the table and Alice and Wyatt nodded.

"So…why didn't you just get this taken care of right away?" Rachel asked, "You know, instead of dragging it out?"

"I felt childish," he said, "We're trying to save the world, and I feel jealous that my friend is taking advice and hanging out with other people. I mean, I was always her best friend, and I'm older. I was always able to give her advice on what to do, and I taught her a lot of things…and I guess seeing Oliver teaching her something I could have done got to me. We're all friends, but I think it was just starting to set in now, and that I'm not the only person in her life to teach her this stuff."

"Will it happen again?" Alice asked him.

He shook his head, "No. Because we're all friends, and I get it now," he told her, "Besides, we're best friends. I know you value my opinions and teaching the most!"

"Not always," she said with a weak smile.

"You're not always the best with advice," Rachel agreed.

Wyatt sighed, "Ok…"

* * *

Vadra took his seat at the throne again, wearing his robes.

"How did it go?" Amrion asked, "Whatever this secret plan of yours was."

"It went well," he replied, "It's in motion. I have their mentor's trust, and soon…well, soon I'll have a trap in place, and the Rangers will fall," he said.

* * *

7.

 **0:32**

8:12-8:26, 9:33-9:51

8.

 **7:22**

3:55-4:42, 6:08-7:01, 9:54-10:35, 15:49-15:55, 16:05-16:08, 16:16-20:05, 20:07-20:09, 20:10-20:11, 20:13-20:27, 20:30-20:45, 20:46-20:54, 21:12-21:15, 21:20-21:34, 21:39-21:45


	9. Academy Under Attack

**9: Academy under Attack**

[Ninninger 7. 19:06-19:10]

Amrion's Mallet of Summoning came down and a Bone Giant appeared.

[End Sentai footage]

The five Rangers hurried back around some rocks.

"Time to summon the Zords!" Wyatt called, lifting his sword with the Zord Star mounted on it.

[Ninninger 7. 19:23-19:31]

Wyatt's Zord Star span and the Megazord was put together.

[End Sentai footage]

The five Rangers were in the cockpit, standing before their terminals.

"A Bone Giant isn't usually too hard," Ridge said, "After all, I beat one with my sword!"

"Not really," Oliver said, "You helped, but you didn't beat it."

"Let me have that achievement!" Ridge called to him.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's yours," Wyatt told Ridge.

"Can we stop?" Rachel questioned, "Let's just take it down before it causes damage!"

"Oh, right," Wyatt said.

"You forgot the mission…," Oliver muttered, lowering his head.

[Ninninger 7. 19:34-19:48]

The Bone Giant fired a dark blast at the Megazord, which blocked with its shield. The Megazord ran forward and slashed it, but it was slashed back.

[End Sentai footage]

The team was rattled inside the cockpit. Rachel picked up a red star from her terminal, "Maybe we should use Yamashiro-sensei's new star?" she asked.

"Which one?" Alice asked, lifting another red one.

"He gave you one too?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, it's at my terminal," she said.

"Ok, so we have two new powers to use!" Wyatt said, "Toss me one and let's see what happens!"

"You're just rushing in without thinking through their abilities?" Oliver questioned.

"Well, do you know their abilities?" he questioned back, emphasis on 'you'.

"I don't, but…"

"Then we're rushing in with one," Wyatt said, "Rachel?"

"Um…sure," she tossed the star to him. He snapped it into his sword and span it.

[Ninninger 7. 20:01-20:07]

Energy came out of the Megazord and encircled the monster, then three copies of the Megazord appeared around the Bone Giant.

[End Sentai footage]

"Clones?" Alice asked, "I wonder if mine is that cool…"

"Well then, we've got this," Wyatt said.

Oliver 'hmphed' and turned his head away.

[Ninninger 7. 20:10-20:28]

The Megazord raced forward, while the others converged. They all slashed, but the Bone Giant swept is sword out, banishing all four of them into smoke. It turned to see the real Megazord approach.

[End Sentai footage]

"Now it's Alice's turn," Wyatt said.

"We had it without needing to waste our copies," Oliver said.

"I'm going to agree with Oliver there," Ridge said.

Wyatt span the new star.

[Ninninger 7. 20:35-20:36]

The Red Warrior Zord leapt from the seat.

[Ninninger 7. 20:38-20:40]

It ran across the air.

[Ninninger 7. 20:44-20:54]

"Let's go!" Wyatt told his Zord as it ran. The Zord smashed through the Bone Giant repeatedly before returning to the throne.

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt landed on the ground and stuck his sword down into the panel.

"That was reckless," Oliver said, "We could have…"

"Enough!" Rachel snapped, "We're winning. We'll discuss this later."

"You're with me, right?" Wyatt asked, looking to Alice.

"Um…"

[Ninninger 7. 20:58-21:02]

The Bone Giant stumbled back.

The Megazord lifted its glowing sword. "Radiant Slash!"

[Ninninger 7. 21:04-21:13]

The sword slashed through the Bone Giant and the Megazord turned away from the explosion.

[Ninninger 7. 21:15-21:16]

The Megazord turned away in victory.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

[Establishing shot of academy building]

As the Rangers walked into the meeting room, Wyatt was speaking, "I did not 'forget the mission'!" he yelled at Oliver, "I just got excited! Come on, that was pretty impressive how Ridge took on that first Bone Giant after all!"

"You got excited and then you lost sight of the fight," Oliver told him. "Why are you leader again?"

"Whoa, you're seriously not attacking my leadership position, are you?" Wyatt questioned with annoyance in his voice.

"I am," Oliver said, "You're the leader, and you make foolish tactical decisions. Right everyone?"

"Like I said, I'm with Oliver," Ridge said.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah…I didn't want to argue in the cockpit, but sacrificing the clones, running in like that…Bone Giants are hard opponents, it could have took down your Zord. It was better to just sit back and run the Megazord."

"Alice?" Wyatt asked, "You're with me, right?"

"That air running was cool to see, but that's about it," she said, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, but being friends, even best friends, doesn't mean I always have to agree with you. I'm with Oliver. It was kind of reckless."

"What do you want then? Someone who's going to sit there and analyze everything and over analyze?" Wyatt questioned.

"Remember our first fight with Cutter?" Oliver asked, "You ran in, thought you beat him on your own, then got defeated quickly. From that point on I thought we had something of an understanding."

"And whose Zord is in that throne?" Wyatt questioned, then quickly said, "Not that I'm saying that validates my leadership at all…"

"My Zord can sit in the throne too," Oliver said. "Look, Rachel and I are the tactics people here. You have a lot of skill, but you don't always think. That's the problem."

"And let me guess, you're just the most well-rounded of all of us?" Wyatt questioned.

"He kind of is," Alice said.

"I'd say we both are," Rachel said.

Oliver nodded, "I'll agree with that."

"Has anyone noticed that Yamashiro-sensei isn't here?" Ridge asked, "Sorry, I just thought that might be more important than arguing."

They looked around the room, but it was empty. Alice picked up a paper from the table, "He left us a note. He wants us to meet him somewhere."

"Where?" Wyatt asked.

* * *

[Ninninger 9. 4:58-5:48]

"I don't like the General's plan," Vyste said to Amrion, lifting his sword, "I could do this myself with my power, but for now I'll obey," he said with his arm out. A Tyving brought a star to him. He grasped it and lifted it up, "Power of vengeance. Power of lightning. Power of power." The star glowed purple, "I've imbued it with my own power. Use this wisely." He placed it in Amrion's hands.

"Amazing," she said.

"I have one more gift for you while I'm grounded," he said, lifting his arm. Tyvings came around him. "Power of vengeance. Power of lightning. Power of power."

The Tyvings changed forms.

"This is wonderful!" Amrion exclaimed.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

The five youths walked into a gymnasium. They looked around and saw Yamashiro with three others up ahead.

"Your students are here," Vadra told Yamashiro. Vadra was still wearing a suit.

Yamashiro turned, "Oh good, you five found my note. Come here, we have things to discuss."

"What is this place?" Rachel asked as they approached.

"My academy," Vadra said, "Or at least, the start of it." He gestured to the other two, "My first students."

"Brett?" Ridge asked as he saw his friend.

"Hey," Brett smiled.

"Ritchie?" Alice asked.

The young man nodded, "Vincent convinced me. I always wanted to come back and do something, and now with Vadra released, well…I couldn't just let myself get lost in my schooling."

"You were in college, right?" Rachel asked.

"I was. I'm managing," he said.

"Me too," she said.

"Why didn't you comeback to ours?" Wyatt asked.

"Vincent needed people," Brett said, "Besides; you five are doing your own thing. We'll help Vincent, see what he brings to the table, and do what we can to help."

Oliver looked around, "You have a lot of space. Is this entire building yours?"

"It is," Vadra said, "I expect a large turnout."

"And what if it doesn't happen?" Oliver asked.

Vadra shrugged, "Then it doesn't happen. I'll manage." He looked at Oliver and smiled, "I'm sensing some annoyance."

"You showed up out of nowhere and helped us fight," Oliver said, "Now you have this going. I'm just curious about where you came from."

"Like I said, my family was one of the families who helped seal Vadra in the first place," he said.

"Your swordsmanship is good," Oliver said.

"Would you like to see more?" Vadra asked, "I get the feeling that you're probably the best ninja of the group."

"An honor I share with Rachel," Oliver said.

Rachel smiled. Wyatt sighed. Brett walked over and clasped Wyatt on the shoulder, "You're still really good."

"Oh, he improved?" Ritchie asked, then smiled, "Kidding, kidding. You were always good. Except in throwing stars."

"I got better," Wyatt said.

Vadra picked up two bamboo swords from a nearby table and tossed one to Oliver, "Ok, let's go then."

Oliver caught it, "You're doing this in a suit?"

He started to take the jacket off and loosened his tie and collar, "Better," Vadra said.

Oliver looked at the sword and then at the other man, "Ok."

The others moved back as the two men circled each other. Oliver jumped forward and vanished in a puff of smoke. Vadra looked visibly shaken and confused, then span around to block the sword behind him, catching Oliver's attack. He pushed Oliver back and started to slash and thrust, but Oliver dodged most and blocked a few with his sword.

Oliver kicked off of the wall behind him and flipped over Vadra. He span around and slashed, but Vadra blocked with his sword. Oliver vanished and appeared beside Vadra. He thrust his sword, but was blocked.

Oliver's sword fell as he vanished again. He appeared at Vadra's other side and threw a punch. Vadra blocked with his sword arm and pushed back. He swung his sword, but Oliver ducked under it and threw a kick for the other man's chest. Vadra blocked and pushed Oliver back.

Vadra vanished in smoke and appeared on the ground in front of Oliver, thrusting his sword up. Oliver caught it and twisted, freeing it from Vadra's grip. He threw the sword aside and watched Vadra vanish. He turned to see Vadra catch the sword, then vanish again and kicked Oliver back.

Oliver rolled and came up to his feet, catching the sword as it came down from above. He held it between his hands, struggling as Vadra forced it.

"You're good," Vadra said.

"You too," Oliver grunted, "I'm still convinced you're better at combat than misdirection and ninja technique though."

Vadra pulled his sword back, "Believe that if you will, but you're wrong," Vadra said.

Oliver walked back to the other Rangers and Yamashiro. Wyatt stepped forward, "Can I go next?"

Vadra smiled, "Not right now."

* * *

[Ninninger 9. 8:04-8:33]

Amrion walked towards a cart with bolts of carpeting on it. She started to open one of the rolls and nodded, "Perfect," she said as she lifted the star. She stuck the star into the fabric, causing the dark energy to turn it into a monster of carpet and teeth.

"Thank you for reviving me," he said, "Now please," he grasped a broom-like wand and span around, "tell me what Caster can do for you." He bowed to Amrion.

"I want you to use your spells to defeat the Power Rangers; ninja who stand in our way." She turned a little, "I'm sure you can do that."

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Vadra, Brett and Ritchie led the other six through the hallways, "I hope you will visit soon," Vadra told them.

"I will," Wyatt said, "I still want to spar with you."

"Oh, you will," Vadra said, "Soon."

As they turned a corner they saw Tyvings. The nine people slowed and moved back.

"What are they doing here?" Alice questioned.

"Take them down," Yamashiro said, "Hurry!"

The five Rangers ran forward and engaged them hand to hand. Yamashiro looked back, "I know I trained you two. Go and deal with them as well!"

Brett and Ritchie ran past. They joined the other five in fighting the Tyvings, blocking their spears and striking them back.

Vadra stepped up to Yamashiro, "Should we join the fight as well?"

Yamashiro nodded, but then he vanished. Vadra looked to where Yamashiro had just been, "Something's happening!" Vadra shouted.

Ridge looked back, "What happened to Yamashiro-sensei?" he shouted.

"He just vanished!" Vadra called back. A few Tyvings came at him, so he evaded them and tore a spear from one, using it to fight back the others.

The monster walked up the hall behind Vadra and lifted his broom-wand. He pointed it at Vadra and then Vadra was gone.

"Vincent!" Ritchie shouted. He punched a Tyving back, "How dare you!" he shouted.

"Would you like to be next?" Caster questioned, "My mission is to take out the ninja who stand in the way of General Vadra." He lifted his staff and ran his hand down it, "With my wonderful talents, you won't last long. I'm the greatest threat you've ever faced."

"Then why bring Tyvings?" Ridge called as he ducked two swings and threw a series of rapid blows into his two opponents.

"Because you must always be careful. Acting alone can be dangerous," Caster said, "Just ask Amrion."

"What?" Rachel questioned.

"Nevermind," he said, pointing his staff forward. Two bursts flew forward. One grabbed Brett and he vanished. Alice shouted and pushed Ritchie out of the way, but she was gone.

"Alice!" Wyatt shouted. He kicked a Tyving back, "You're mine!" he shouted, racing down the hall for Caster.

"Wyatt!" Oliver shouted, "Stop! We can't deal with him like this!"

Wyatt slowed, "You mean it's too narrow in here…"

"Yeah," Oliver said, "Fall back!"

Wyatt turned and ran back through the Tyvings, pushing them aside and taking a few down. He grabbed Ritchie along the way and pulled the other ninja with him and the others as they fled from the fight.

"Fools," Caster said, "Pursue!"

The Tyvings ran around the corner, but then they fell into a pit, which then vanished.

Caster laughed and walked after them.

* * *

The group closed a door and looked around the new hallway, "I think we're far enough away," Ritchie said, "This seems safe."

"We need a plan," Oliver said, "Rushing in will just get us taken out."

"He needs to use his staff though," Rachel said, "If we can stop that…"

"I can do it," Ritchie said, "I was always good with throwing stars and wires. I'll snag it from him."

"Are you sure you can?" Ridge asked, "I mean, throwing stars were always more Brett's thing…"

"Brett's gone," Ritchie said.

"Here," Wyatt said, holding out some red stars, "Use these."

Ritchie took them into his hand and nodded, "Right, I'll…" He vanished right in front of the four Rangers. They turned around and saw Caster walking towards them.

The four rose to their feet, "Ok, now what?" Wyatt asked.

"This," Oliver said, throwing a smoke bomb down. It vanished instantly and they were gone.

The four looked up, seeing a hole closing on the ceiling above them. Then it opened again and slid away from them. They watched Caster fall through the same hole and land.

"Nice trick," Caster said, "But as you'll learn, you're nothing compared to my magic."

"Let's do this," Oliver said, lifting his arm, "I don't want to do this, but head on seems best."

"Great," Wyatt said, lifting his arm.

"Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" they shouted, spinning the stars. They flashed their colors.

[Ninninger 9. 9:14-9:33]

They ran down the hall, swords in hand, but the elite Tyvings appeared and forced them back. They fought with better tactics and forced the Rangers back.

"They're stronger now!" Oliver shouted.

[Ninninger 9. 9:34-10:22]

"Wyatt, get the monster!" Ridge shouted as he fought two.

Wyatt was pushed back by two more, "Why me?" he shouted as he fought through a number of them, near Caster.

"Probably because you're the closest to me," Caster said, "But instead how about a new spell for you?"

"Wyatt! Watch yourself!" Ridge shouted.

"He's not the target. You are," Caster said, firing a spell towards Ridge. The Tyvings backed away after he was struck.

"We cannot defeat you," Ridge said, then covered his mouth.

"Speak the truth," Caster said, turning away, "Wallow in that despair." He left the Rangers to the Tyvings.

"Wait!" Ridge shouted, "I'm not afraid!" The monster slipped through the doors, but Ridge couldn't get them open.

Rachel looked to Oliver, "Are you afraid?" she asked, "We haven't fought an enemy like this before."

"I don't know if I have a strategy, but I'll figure it out," Oliver told her.

[Ninninger 9. 10:25-10:34]

They ran into another hallway, "This way!" Ridge said, leading the way. As they passed, Caster appeared on the ceiling and landed.

He laughed as he fired a spell which struck Rachel.

[End Sentai footage]

"Now three," Caster said, "And one is admittedly scared of fighting me. What about red and blue? Your numbers are dwindling."

[Ninninger 9. 10:38-10:44]

Oliver stepped forward, "I'll take him," he said, lifting his sword, "Gold Star!" golden kunai flew forward and pinned the monster to the wall.

[End Sentai footage]

In a flash the wall was empty.

"No," Oliver muttered, "Run!"

The three moved through the closest door. They ended up in a stairwell and hurried down. They stopped on a landing, Oliver looked up and Wyatt looked down. Ridge remained in the center. Their helmets flashed and vanished, and they all started to breathe heavier.

"There were nine of us…now we've lost two thirds of our group," Ridge said, shaking his head, "What do we do?"

"Don't be afraid," Wyatt said.

"That spell he hit me with? That was me talking…I'm terrified guys," Ridge said, "We've beaten everyone, even Vyste! But this guy…he even got Yamashiro-sensei!"

"We'll defeat him," Wyatt said.

"I'm glad you're so optimistic," Oliver said, "I'm still trying to find a plan other than taking his staff and hoping that cuts off his magic."

"It'll work out," Wyatt said.

"I wish I could be that positive," Ridge said.

"We should move," Oliver said, "This isn't an easily defendable location."

The team moved down the stairs. Their helmets flashed back onto their heads.

[Ninninger 9. 11:00-11:02]

Caster appeared out of the wall.

[End Sentai footage]

"No!" Ridge shouted as a blast struck him and he vanished.

Tyvings appeared around the Rangers.

"There are two of us," Wyatt said, "Too many for us to handle and watch our backs…"

"I'll even the odds," Oliver said, putting a red star on his sword. He span it, "Clones!"

[Ninninger 9. 11:14-11:22]

Two clones appeared and helped fight off the elite Tyvings around them.

"Have fun with them, and have fun watching your backs," Caster said, vanishing into a hole in the floor.

[End Sentai footage]

The two burst through the door and looked around the empty hallway.

"Why did he need such a big building?" Wyatt questioned. His helmet vanished.

"It gives us room to maneuver," Oliver said, his helmet vanished, "It's not the best, but it's something."

"You don't need all the answers," Wyatt said, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"If I don't, then who?" Oliver questioned.

"We'll all struggle together if we don't have the answers," Wyatt said, "We're a team, after all."

Oliver remained silent, then he looked to Wyatt, "If this plan fails, I'm sorry."

"A new plan?" Wyatt asked.

Oliver nodded, "And I can thank you for it," he said and hurried off. Wyatt followed.

* * *

The two Rangers walked into an auditorium of some sort and looked around, swords up. They were back to back, looking all over the place until Caster landed off to the side of them.

"Clever, but I'm going to end it," Caster said, lifting his staff.

Oliver moved in front of Wyatt. His helmet flashed on, "This ends for you," Oliver said, running forward. As he ran he vanished into smoke and came closer and closer. Caster teleported away every time, keeping his distance.

"Not going to work," the monster said, "I like the idea though."

Both stopped and faced each other, sword facing staff. Oliver nodded, "Then if that won't work, I'll take you on directly!" he shouted, running forward.

Caster laughed, "Then you'll join the others," he said as his staff started to glow.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Wyatt muttered.

As he ran, Caster fired his spell. Oliver ran right for it and lifted his sword. He span the star and was thrust upwards, then started to run on the air. He ran right over the top of the spell.

"What?" Caster shouted as Oliver slashed the crystal in his staff and landed behind him. The staff started to glow, and then lights shot from it and hit the ground around them, dropping peoples bodies.

The Rangers began to pick themselves up. Yamashiro looked to Ritchie and helped him up while Vadra helped Brett.

"I'm shocked! And impressed," Caster said, looking to Oliver.

The others started to move towards Oliver.

"Thanks for the save," Alice said, "Can't believe he got almost all of us."

"He's good," Rachel said, "But we're better."

"I'm not afraid anymore. We can outsmart you," Ridge said, "Or, I guess Oliver can."

"Thank Wyatt for testing this star earlier," Oliver said, "Now, let's take him down!"

The four other ninja left the room as the Rangers moved from Oliver's side. Wyatt's helmet flashed on.

[Ninninger 9. 14:47-15:39]

They surrounded Caster, then threw smoke bombs and vanished. Caster looked around, "What was the point?" he shouted, then turned to see them on the stage behind him. They performed their rollcall.

"Hidden in the blazing sun! Red Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the clouds! Blue Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the hills! Yellow Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the wind! White Ninja Ranger!"

"Hidden in the mist! Pink Ninja Ranger!"

"Five hidden ninja! Power Rangers Ninja Strike!"

Elite Tyvings ran forward, but the Rangers ran to meet them.

As the battle moved outside, Caster thrust his staff forward, "Take this!"

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt and Oliver both span their Elemental Stars.

"Water Star!" Oliver said.

"Gold Star!" Wyatt said. They put the tips of their swords together. Both withdrew as a gold and blue pattern appeared. Oliver thrust his hand into it.

[Ninninger 9. 15:41-15:56]

A large mirror appeared and reflected the spell, turning the Tyvings into turtles.

"How could you?" Caster shouted.

"Your sides!" Rachel shouted.

"Are open!" Ridge finished, both with their claws. They slashed Caster.

Alice and Wyatt stepped forward, "Frog Blasters!" they shouted as they fired.

Caster was struck.

Oliver lifted his sword, "Let's combine our powers again," Oliver told Wyatt, drawing his sword around.

[End Sentai footage]

Oliver moved behind Wyatt and made a hand seal with his left hand. It started to glow blue. Wyatt hit his sword buttons.

[Ninninger 9. 16:11-16:30]

Wyatt raced forward, but the blue energy caught up to him. It transformed him into a large energy dragon which breathed fire onto the monster.

Wyatt was roaring as the dragon faded, "Oh," he said, slashing through the monster. The monster exploded as Wyatt looked back, "We did it!" he shouted to Oliver.

[End Sentai footage]

Amrion stepped out from behind a building, "Don't celebrate yet," she said, lifting her Mallet from her hip.

[Ninninger 9. 17:22-17:51]

"Rise again!" she called with hand seals, then leapt away as the monster rose again in front of where she had been.

Caster shouted and fired a magical blast at the Rangers. "I'll destroy this city!" Caster shouted, riding his broomstick like a witch and flying upwards.

"Time for the Megazord!" Wyatt said.

Oliver span his star, forming the Dragon Strike Megazord.

[End Sentai footage]

The Rangers were in the cockpit, "His magic was dangerous small, so let's not take chances," Oliver said.

"So what's the plan?" Ridge asked.

"We don't have one, do we?" Alice asked.

"I don't think the plan will work again," Oliver said, "So for now we're just going after him!" He looked to Wyatt, "Sometimes you just have to make a move."

Wyatt nodded.

[Ninninger 9. 17:53-18:01]

They flew after the monster, firing, but Caster got away.

Caster drew his hand up and fired a blast back, "Stone beam!"

The Megazord was struck, turned to stone, and fell.

[End Sentai footage]

The Rangers shouted in the cockpit.

[Ninninger 9. 18:04-18:07]

The stone Megazord landed. Caster landed nearby, "You can't fight," he laughed.

[Ninninger 9. 18:14-18:17]

"Take this!" he swung his staff and the Megazord took damage.

[End Sentai footage]

Inside the Rangers shouted. They looked at each other.

"We can't clone," Oliver said, "An air walk would do nothing. Our stars are worthless."

"What if we summon more Zords?" Alice asked, lifting a green star, "I can summon the Elephant Zord."

"One Zord won't help," Rachel said, looking at her star, "Even if I'd summon Satty to help as well."

Oliver looked to Wyatt, "Combined we created a mirror that was stronger than the normal water mirror. Together we also created a stronger finishing attack."

"So…put our Elemental Stars together?" Wyatt asked, "What combination could save us?"

"No," Oliver said, drawing his sword from the stand, "All of us together, with our Zord Stars. If we do it together, and we put everything we have into it, surely the Zords will respond! It's our best chance!"

They all drew their swords free and put their hands on their stars. They span the stars and thrust their swords up.

"Zords, we need you!" they shouted. The cockpit began to glow.

[Ninninger 9. 19:40-19:43]

The stone began to fade from the Megazord, and Dragon roared.

[Ninninger 9. 19:45-19:47]

The Megazord rose and roared.

[End Sentai footage]

"How did you know that would work?" Ridge asked.

"I didn't," Oliver said.

"You're like Wyatt now," Alice said, "Just going with it because it feels right."

Oliver nodded once, "I guess Caster taught me something. That I should listen to Wyatt and occasionally do what he does."

"Don't worry, he taught me to strategize," Wyatt said, "Considering we were sitting ducks."

"Let's do this after we finish it," Rachel said, "Let's not waste our shot!"

Oliver nodded, "She's right.

[Ninninger 9. 19:52-19:57]

"Dragon Lightning!" Oliver shouted as the lightning erupted from the Dragon Zord's mouth. The ground exploded and struck Caster.

"No!" Caster shouted, "How?"

[Ninninger 9. 21:24-21:26]

The Megazord stood victorious.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Vadra, Yamashiro, Ritchie and Brett were in the gym as the five Rangers came inside.

"You five are impressive," Ritchie said, "This is why we can't go back to Yamashiro-sensei's; you guys are just too good for us."

Brett smiled, "Ridge, you've really grown."

"It was Wyatt and Oliver," Ridge told him.

"You've still grown since I last saw you."

"I'm proud of my students," Yamashiro said, then looked at Brett and Ritchie, "All of you, not just the Rangers."

"It was very impressive," Vadra said, "Oliver, wonderful work. And Wyatt, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you as well. I'm looking forward to dueling you later."

Wyatt smiled, "I'm looking forward to it as well."

"Oliver, you were impressive to duel, but you planned your moves," Vadra said, "But Wyatt? I Imagine Wyatt is going to work off of instinct instead. Instinct or…guessing."

"I can't disagree," Wyatt said.

"We should be going," Yamashiro said, "Vincent, until next time." He held out his hand.

Vadra nodded and shook his hand, "Yes, until next time."

* * *

The six sat in the meeting room at the table.

"I needed to bring something up," Rachel said, "It's important."

"What is it?" Yamashiro asked.

"When we were fighting Caster, he mentioned something that got to me," she said, "He said that he wasn't going to fight alone, because it's dangerous, and said to ask Amrion. Then it hit me. We haven't been asking the right questions."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Amrion broke Vadra's seal," Rachel said, "Breaking Vadra's seal caused all of these spirits to appear, because they were also sealed. But what about Amrion? If she broke the seal from outside, that means she wasn't sealed."

"That's a good point," Oliver said.

"How did we miss that?" Ridge asked.

"I don't know what to tell you," Yamashiro said, "I don't know what this means. Perhaps she escaped the sealing process all those years ago, but that doesn't explain where she's been, or why she hadn't tried to break the seal earlier. I'll look into this."

"Hopefully we can figure it out," Alice said, "Because this doesn't sound good."

* * *

Vadra sat on his throne in his robe. Vyste approached and bowed.

"What was the point of your plan, if I may ask, General?" Vyste questioned.

Vadra smiled, "The point? It was to make myself look like an ally. If I was also attacked, then that would defer suspicion from me, in case it should ever arise. And Caster was almost able to defeat the Rangers."

"Is that it?" Vyste asked.

"No," Vadra said, "There was one more reason. I wanted to see just how good the Rangers were in a tight spot. It turns out that they're rather skilled at what they need to do. Oh, how I look forward to destroying them all."

"And are you going to actually train those humans?"

"Yes," Vadra said, "And in time, I'll have more of Yamashiro's former students as my own. I don't think the Rangers will be able to fight their own friends." He started to laugh, and then Vyste laughed with him.

* * *

7.

 **1:17**

19:06-19:10, 19:23-19:31, 19:34-19:48, 20:01-20:07, 20:10-20:28, 20:35-20:36, 20:38-20:40, 20:44-20:54, 20:58-21:02, 21:04-21:13, 21:15-21:16

9.

 **5:13**

4:57-5:48, 8:04-8:33, 9:14-9:33, 9:34-10:22, 10:25-10:34, 10:38-10:44, 11:00-11:02, 11:14-11:22, 14:47-15:39, 15:41-15:56, 16:11-16:30, 17:22-17:51, 17:53-18:01, 18:04-18:07, 18:14-18:17, 19:40-19:43, 19:45-19:47, 19:52-19:57, 21:24-21:26

Total: **6:30**


	10. A Golden Sunset

**10: A Golden Sunset**

The Red Ranger leapt at a Tyving, landed his foot on its shoulder, and jumped off of the creature's shoulder. He shouted and slashed his sword down at a stone and construction-based monster. The sword hit and nothing happened. The park around them was empty except for the fighting of Rangers and Tyvings, both normal and elite.

"Is that all?" the monster growled, letting the sword remain on his chest, "Stolem's stone body is tougher than that!" He rammed his fists into Wyatt's stomach, throwing him back.

"Wyatt!" Ridge shouted as he slashed an elite Tyving back. He ran forward and lifted his claw. He slashed it into the monster's chest, but the weapon just stopped.

"Too weak," Stolem growled in his low voice. He backhanded Ridge away, sending him into a tree.

Oliver, Rachel and Alice came together, lifting their bows. They shouted and fired three arrows forward, but the blasts just bounced off of Stolem's torso. The monster laughed.

"This thing is too tough!" Alice shouted.

"If we combine our powers we can take him," Oliver said, lifting his Elemental Star, "Rachel?"

She nodded and lifted her own, "If we weather him, he should be weakened. So let's go water."

Oliver nodded and both affixed the stars to their swords. Stolem ran forward as they span their stars.

"Water Star!" both shouted, drawing their weapons back. Before they could fire, Stolem's arms shot forward, elongating. Both were struck in the chest by the attacks and were thrown back against the ground.

"You're the only one left," Stolem growled to Alice.

She lifted her sword in front of herself and leapt forward. She slashed Stolem across the chest a few times, but Stolem just laughed and backhanded her away.

"What now?" Ridge muttered, rubbing his stomach, "Ow…"

"I don't know…," Wyatt said.

Cyclonic winds slammed into the monster. He shouted as he lifted his arms in an attempt to shield himself, but was knocked back. He fell onto his back and struggled to sit up.

"Yamashiro-sensei!" Alice called.

Yamashiro walked forward, hands in a hand seal, "Ninja Technique: Cyclone," he said, lowering his hands.

Stolem rose and looked around, then shook his head, "Nice trick, but only you can use it? Bye!" He started to run, and the Tyvings followed him.

The Rangers rose and started to run after him, but Yamashiro shouted, "Stop!" They looked back to him, "He wounded all of you. Rest, regroup, and find a new plan. Come, we should go."

The Rangers ran after their mentor.

* * *

As the Rangers sat around the table, Yamashiro spoke to them, "We're coming to the point where the five of you may not be enough."

"What are you saying?" Wyatt asked, "That you want to get another Ranger? Recruit Vincent and his group to help us? What?"

"There are numerous students out there," Yamashiro said, "Some have gone to Vincent, while others refuse to take part in this. I cannot blame them. But there is one student of mine whom has not returned my messages. He was one of my earliest, and he will always remain my best."

"Your best student?" Ridge asked, grinning a bit, "I thought that would have been Oliver or Rachel."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Oliver told him.

Rachel shook her head, "Wait, I'm not the best? Why am I here then?" she grinned a little and let out a small laugh.

"Who is he?" Alice asked.

"His name is Nolan Pierce. He loved being a ninja, and loved everything about this setup. He only left to help his sick father on his ranch, or I'm sure he'd never have left."

"So he's like Wyatt," Ridge said.

"Only with a future if he wanted one," Alice said.

"I want a future," Wyatt said, "It's just that I don't know what it will be…"

"Where can we find Nolan?" Oliver asked, "The ranch?"

Yamashiro nodded, "I'll get you the location. It's time for a field trip."

* * *

The five Rangers walked down a dusty dirt road towards a house and a large barn. "Well, this is the place," Wyatt said.

"Should we go knock?" Alice asked, "That seems like the best idea."

"Wait, do you hear something?" Ridge asked. "Coming from the field over there," he pointed to their left. The group hurried that way and saw a man in his mid-twenties riding a horse towards the barn. He was wearing dirty working clothes, well worn.

"Let's go to the barn," Wyatt said, leading them that way. They walked inside as the rider entered in from the other side. He swung himself off of his horse and led the horse into a stall.

"Wait there," the man said, "Good girl," he pet the horse's snout and locked the gate. He turned to look at the five people before him, "And who would you be?"

"Are you Nolan Pierce?" Oliver asked.

"I'm curious what an Englishman would want with Nolan," the man said, "As far as I know he doesn't know anyone like that."

"So you're not Nolan?" Ridge asked.

The man shook his head.

"Well, where can we find him?" Wyatt asked.

"First, what do you five want? Where are you from?" he asked.

"We were sent by a man named Roy Yamashiro," Rachel said, "It's…well, from that point on it's kind of a private matter."

"Yamashiro-sensei?" the man asked, "So, you five would be the Ninja Strike Power Rangers, wouldn't you?"

"So you are Nolan," Alice said.

The man nodded, "I am. So, what does Yamashiro-sensei need with me that he sent the five Power Rangers in?"

"General Vadra has been released from his seal," Rachel said, "We're currently dealing with his forces."

"And you need my skill and expertise?" Nolan asked, "Am I going to get a cool spandex suit as well?"

"I would have to assume so," Ridge said.

Nolan laughed a bit, "That's very tempting, but you five have been fine so far. And I'm used to doing this."

"Is your father still sick?" Alice asked.

"No," Nolan said, shaking his head, "He's fine now, but I'm still here to help him. Look, I get that this is fate of the world stuff you're dealing with, but you've all done fine so far."

"We lost in our fight this morning," Wyatt said, "That was one fight, we know how to attack him next time, but Yamashiro-sensei seems determined on bringing you into this."

"I'm sorry," Nolan said, "That part of my life is behind me." He held out his arms, "This is my life now. My whole world."

"And should we fail, would you come?" Oliver asked.

"In that case, yes," Nolan said, "But until that day, I'm staying here. Look, I'm sorry, and I hope for the best for you guys, but I have to stay here. It's for the best."

"Can I talk to you privately?" Ridge asked.

"Privately? Yeah, sure," Nolan said.

"Ridge?" Wyatt asked.

"Private," Ridge said.

Wyatt nodded awkwardly and left the barn with the others. "Wonder what he's going to do in there," Wyatt said as they walked into the field and sat down on the grass.

"So, you going to try to convince me on your own?" Nolan asked.

"Something like that," Ridge said, "Look, the last monster we faced before this morning was a monster who used magic or something. He was picking us off one by one. He took down a number of skilled ninja from our academy, and another one who just surfaced. He even got Yamashiro-sensei. As he was hunting us, he did a spell on me and I admitted that I was afraid.

"I'm a ninja. I'm a Power Ranger. I'm protecting Crest Falls and the world. I'm not supposed to be afraid. He hit me again after that and I was gone, vanished. I thought it was all over, I didn't think Oliver and Wyatt could take him on their own, but they freed all of us and we beat him as a team.

"And then, just this morning, we all tried. Nothing we did could even scratch the monster we fought. I was starting to get scared again. I wasn't afraid for myself this time, nor was I afraid for myself the first time. I was afraid for everyone else. The people of this city count on the Rangers to help them and to save them. What happens when the Rangers fail? The people are in danger.

"Please consider this. We don't know if our plan to take down the monster will work. We don't know if your help would be enough either. But we're all afraid on some level, I'm sure. And if we fail, well…it might be too late for you to step up and try to help us."

Nolan stood there and nodded a little, "I can see where you're coming from. It's a bit heavy for me, but I can see it. I felt the same way earlier, just on a smaller scale." He reached over and touched his horse's snout, then petted it, "When my father became sick years ago, I felt for the people who count on him. He milks his cows and gives the milk to people nearby. He sheers his sheep and gives the wool to people to make into blankets, who then donate them to those who need them.

"Of course, there's also the animals. You wouldn't believe how much these animals love my dad, and how much he loves them. I wasn't used to any of this stuff when I came to help him. It was hard, and it took a while to learn, but I learned, and I bonded with the animals, I bonded with the people who get helped by this farm.

"People count on me, just like they count on you. Sure, the people who count on you are a whole city, and the world, and I only touch a small fraction of this city and the area around it. But you can't leave the people you help, and I can't leave the ones I help. Because if I became a Ranger, if I fought, I'd be helping them by protecting them. I would no longer be helping them in a way that personally touches their lives."

"You can do both," Ridge said.

"I know you mean well," Nolan said, "But I can't."

"Please, just consider it," Ridge said.

"I will," Nolan told him, "I'll consider it."

Ridge nodded and walked out of the barn. He approached the others and sat next to them on the grass.

"So?" Wyatt asked.

Ridge shook his head, "I tried."

Wyatt jumped to his feet, "Ok, my turn," he said

Ridge rose quickly and ran in front of Wyatt, "Not a good idea," Ridge said, "Please don't ruin my progress."

"I won't," Wyatt said, moving around Ridge. He hurried into the barn, with Ridge close behind. "Nolan!"

Nolan looked Wyatt up and down, "Are you here to try to convince me some other way?" he asked, "Because that's what it looks like you're here for."

Wyatt shook his head and approached. He held his hand out.

"It was nice to meet you," he said, "I'm Wyatt Ciers. Please, consider helping us."

Nolan looked dumbfounded at Wyatt. He looked down at his hand and grasped it in his, giving a stern nod.

Wyatt smiled, then shook out his hand as soon as it was released, "That's a strong grip…," he muttered.

"Thank you," Nolan said.

Wyatt and Ridge walked out of the barn and looked at the others, "Let's go," Wyatt said.

"Without him?" Alice asked, "What did you even try?'

"I shook his hand," Wyatt said, walking towards the dirt road.

"That's what he did," Ridge said, walking after Wyatt.

* * *

Nolan was using a pitchfork in some hay and pulling some free, setting it down on the ground and covering the sparse areas around him. He leaned on the fork when he saw an older man approaching.

"Hey dad," Nolan said, "I'm almost done. Do you need something?"

"Who were those people earlier?" the older man asked.

"Them? Well, do you remember that ninja stuff I was into years ago?" Nolan asked, "They were from there."

"And what did they want with you?" the father asked.

"To get involved again," Nolan said.

"And did you choose to?" he asked.

Nolan shook his head, "No. This is my life."

The man nodded a little, "I'm glad you think that, but…"

"But what?" Nolan asked.

"I've seen the things you can do," he told Nolan, "And I know you want to do things the normal way, instead of the special way. But I've seen it. There were five of them, coming here for you. They wanted you to become a Ranger, didn't they?"

Nolan just nodded a bit, "Yeah, they did."

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"Because this is my place. I told them that if things go bad that I'd be there, but until then…"

"No," he said, walking forward. He grasped the fork and looked at his son, "You helped me when I needed you the most, and I'll always be thankful for that. But now other people need you and those special abilities of yours. This won't take forever son. Go to them, and then come back to me when you're done being a hero, and the world is safe."

"Dad…," Nolan said.

"Go," he told Nolan, "For me."

Nolan just smiled a little and nodded once. He kept his head down and let out a breath, "Ok dad. I'll be a hero." He looked up at his father, "I'll do it for you."

"Do it for yourself as well, and for everyone," he told Nolan.

"I will."

* * *

"How did it go?" Yamashiro asked as the five Rangers walked back into the meeting room.

"We failed," Oliver told him.

"We tried our best, especially Ridge," Alice said.

"Basically what we ended up with is that he'll come and help if we're failing," Rachel said.

"He has a life there," Ridge said, "He can't walk away from it."

They all turned to a sound on the monitors. "Stolem is back," Yamashiro said, "He's at the construction yard."

"Let's go," Wyatt said. The group ran out.

* * *

[Ninninger 10. 9:48-10:12]

The Tyvings chased people away. Stolem walked out and extended his arm, breaking down part of a building.

He laughed as he walked after the escaping workers, "Fear me, fear us all!" he shouted as the monster and Tyvings backed the people into a corner.

[End Sentai footage]

The Rangers sped in and slashed at Tyvings around them.

"We need to get to the people!" Wyatt shouted.

"There are too many Tyvings in the way!" Alice called as she took a hit and fell back. She threw some stars into one in front of her and it fell.

Oliver leapt over one and rolled. He kicked one back and then slashed the one he had leapt over. "At least one of us needs to get through!"

Yamashiro hurried and stopped behind the combat. He looked ahead at the monster, then back at the Tyvings. "I guess it's my turn to fight too."

"Yamashiro-sensei!" Nolan shouted as he ran towards the older man, still clad in his working clothes. Nolan slowed to a stop at Yamashiro's side, "Turns out I lied. I'm here to help."

"You're here?" Yamashiro asked, "That's great!"

"There are a lot of people there who need me," Nolan said, swinging his arms out to stretch them, "Guess I'll get going."

"Wait," Yamashiro said, "I was hoping I'd run into you soon. Or else I was going to use them myself." He held out a gold star with no pattern on it, and a gold wrist Morpher.

[Note: the Morpher is a repaint of the Jungle Fury Wolf Morpher, painted gold. The eyes are also colored over so they just look like designs. The gong piece is replaced with a peg for the stars]

"A Morpher?" Nolan asked, picking it up with the star. He looked at both, then slid the Morpher onto his left wrist, "Alright. Then it's official," he said with a smile.

He lifted the star in his right hand, holding it by one of the points. "Gold Star, Ranger Flash!" he shouted. He threw his star up and then thrust his left arm up. As the spinning star fell it landed on the peg. His right arm remained up from the throw, and as soon as the star was latched, his right arm came down and struck the star, causing it to spin.

[Morph Sequence: he throws both arms down and the star spins on his wrist. Gold energy flies out and up over his body. It comes down, forming his suit, minus his helmet. The Morpher vanishes as his gloves form. The star flies back up and goes over his face, forming his helmet from front to back.]

The Gold Ranger stood there, utilizing a cowboy theme mixed with the ninja theme.

"What is that?" Yamashiro questioned, "You're supposed to be a gold ninja!"

"A gold ninja? Too flashy," Nolan dismissed, shaking his head, "Besides, this is so much cooler!"

"It's…I don't know about that," Yamashiro said.

"Hey, you do ninjas, I do farming and ranching," Nolan said, "Besides, you wanted me for my power, look at this power! I overwrote your suit!" He lifted a guitar-like sword, "Ok, anyway…" He ran forward and leapt over the other Rangers and Tyvings. He became a golden flash sailing over them.

"Was that Nolan?" Rachel questioned.

"He's gold?" Alice asked, "How is that practical for a ninja? It's too flashy!"

"He's here," Ridge said, "Good."

[Ninninger 10. 11:27-11:31]

Nolan ran towards the Tyvings and Stolem, shouting as he slashed through them. "Another Ranger won't matter!" the monster shouted.

As Nolan reached him and pressed to him, he answered, "It will matter."

[End Sentai footage]

Ridge slashed through another Tyving, "I can hold them back!" he shouted.

Rachel threw some stars, taking a number down, "Wyatt, Alice, Oliver, you're free! Go!"

The three ran while Rachel and Ridge fought the Tyvings back.

[Ninninger 10. 11:40-12:23]

The three fought through Tyvings towards a group of people. The three Rangers continued to fight, "Everyone run!" Oliver shouted to them. They got up and started to flee as the Rangers fought the Tyvings.

Nolan was pushed back, "Bit out of practice," he said.

"You're about to be out of chances!" Stolem shouted as he ran for Nolan.

Nolan lifted a star in his hand, "Elemental Star. Wind Star," he said as he affixed it to his weapon. He rose, "Take this!" he hit his guitar chords and drew his weapon up. He slashed a cyclone attack forward, sucking up the Tyvings in battle, and then he threw them at the monster.

"His Elemental Star is different from ours," Alice said.

"Why can't we do that?" Wyatt questioned, touching his head.

"It's because my power is stronger!" Nolan called back as he ran forward, slashing through Tyvings until he reached Stolem.

[End Sentai footage]

He slashed at Stolem and avoided swings of the monster's arms. "I can't hit you!" Stolem roared.

"You know, that's the point," Nolan said. He kicked off of the monster and flipped around in the air before throwing some gold stars into the monster's torso, knocking him back. Stolem picked himself up and grumbled, then started to run.

"Trying to get away?" Nolan called, running after him.

[Ninninger 10. 13:39-13:42]

"Not so fast!" Wyatt called as he dropped in front of Stolem, but grunted as he was knocked back. Wyatt shouted as he struck again with kicks.

[Ninninger 10. 14:27-14:32]

Stolem grabbed Wyatt by the torso, "I'll destroy you!" Stolem shouted, throwing Wyatt back.

[End Sentai footage]

Nolan landed on a higher platform than the fight, "So, you really can't fight him," he said, "Ok, point taken. This is my fight now!"

[Ninninger 10. 14:56-15:04]

Tyvings gathered around Stolem as Nolan looked down, holding his guitar sword, "Just who are you?" the monster called.

Nolan performed his piece of the rollcall, "The western ninja! Gold Ninja Ranger!"

[Ninninger 10. 15:10-16:38 (note: edit in lasers)]

The other Rangers gathered around Wyatt, "Good! Our turn now!" Wyatt said.

"Five hidden ninja! Power Rangers Ninja Strike!"

"Let's help Nolan!" Wyatt called.

Nolan fought his way through elite Tyvings towards Stolem.

"Let's go!" Wyatt called, pointing, but the Rangers raised their weapons to avoid attacks nearby.

The six Rangers fought Tyvings in different areas, using different techniques and combat styles.

"Alright!" Nolan called as he fought through his Tyvings, "I'm getting back into the groove of things!" He engaged Stolem briefly before knocking the monster back. He grabbed his sword from the air and held it like a blaster rifle, opening fire on Stolem.

He span his sword back up and avoided a Tyving's blaster attack, firing back, "That was close," Nolan said, firing on another before engaging them.

He sat down on a crate and started to fire on everything around him.

When Stolem ran forward and attacked, Nolan vanished, and copies of himself appeared around the monster.

"Ninja Technique: Clones!" Nolan shouted.

One lifted his Elemental Star, "Wind Star," he said, affixing it to his weapon.

All of them did the slash, sending the monster into the air, past Wyatt, "Cool," Wyatt said.

[Ninninger 10. 16:41-16:45]

Nolan looked up, "I know, right?" he called to Wyatt.

[Ninninger 10. 16:49-18:33]

"There he is!" Nolan called as he strummed his guitar. He looked to his side where Stolem had landed, "Alright, want to keep going with me? Because I've got a lot more coming!" he called as he span and flipped a latch on his star. "Thunder Star!"

He fired a blast from his guitar blaster and created a storm cloud over Stolem's head. Thunder struck him, shocking him. He cried out, "Why does this work on a rock monster?"

Ridge fought, but stopped to watch, "That was pretty awesome! Rachel!" he called, then fought again.

Rachel looked down, "That's a high level power he has!" She resumed combat.

"My turn!" Wyatt called as he leapt down. He split into two when he was stopped, "I love this star!" he called as the two attacked on both sides of Stolem.

"Huh," Nolan said.

"Not going to work!" Stolem shouted, swinging at one of them, but he vanished, "What?" He attacked the other Wyatt and then successfully kicked him back.

"Got ya," Nolan said, catching Wyatt. "All right, leave this one to me," he told Wyatt.

"You can't just steal the spotlight!" Wyatt told him, pushing their helmets together, "I don't care if you are new!"

Nolan gently moved Wyatt aside, "I'm not stealing any spotlight. I'm just helping," Nolan said, drawing his sword back, point back. He shouted and thrust it forward, slamming the hilt into the monster's face from afar.

Nolan ran forward, caught the sword, and pushed the monster back. He slashed repeatedly and knocked the monster down a mound.

"Too strong…," Stolem groaned.

"Yeah!" Nolan shouted, "Time to end this fight!" He 'lifted' his hat and changed to his Wind Star, "Gold Ninja Wind Flash!"

He send a giant wind attack forward, then used his gold slashes to attack repeatedly.

[Ninninger 10. 18:39-18:41]

The wind passed off of the monster.

[End Sentai footage]

Nolan span around and lowered his sword, "Got ya," he said as the monster fell and exploded.

[Ninninger 10. 18:53-19:13]

The other Rangers were on the mound as the dust cleared, "That was amazing," Ridge said.

"He's really good," Wyatt said.

Amrion was on a nearby platform, "This isn't good. Rise again Stolem!" She struck her Mallet down.

Stolem rose to giant size, growling.

[End Sentai footage]

Nolan planted his sword in the ground and drew a star, "Ok, so I think this was a guy on a horse…not anymore!" he said as it glowed gold. He snapped it into his sword as he drew his sword up. He pointed the tip up and span the Zord Star as he thrust his sword upwards, "Let's go!"

[Ninninger 10. 19:19-19:26]

A wheel came forward, then split into a four-wheeler driven by a warrior type Zord.

Nolan shouted and flipped forward.

[End Sentai footage]

Nolan landed in a small cockpit, similar to the other Rangers, but with gold lighting. He planted his sword into a terminal in front of himself and looked at the controls, "Ok, this is just requiring my ninja power to function. Got it!" He grabbed his sword with one hand, "Let's go, Rodeo Zord!"

[Ninninger 10. 19:31-19:38]

The Zord drove forward and took hits from rocks that Stolem threw forward.

[End Sentai footage]

"Ok, guess my piloting will take work," Nolan said, "Round two!"

[Ninninger 10. 19:39-19:40]

It drove through an explosion.

[Ninninger 10. 19:42-19:44]

It continued to drive forward.

[Ninninger 10. 19:45-19:50]

It drove forward. Stolem shouted and threw more rocks forward.

[Ninninger 10. 19:52-19:55]

The Zord drove around trees and explosions appeared in front of it.

[Ninninger 10. 19:56-20:04]

It kicked dust up into Stolem's face and drove off.

"Stop screwing around!" Stolem shouted, running after it.

[Ninninger 10. 20:05-20:08]

The Zord drove towards Stolem. Horns were locked with a claw.

[Ninninger 10. 20:09-20:10]

The wheels kept moving forward, going nowhere.

[End Sentai footage]

"You're pretty tough. Let's just keep going!" Nolan shouted.

[Ninninger 10. 20:13-20:15]

The front of the Zord kicked up, throwing Stolem overhead. He shouted and flew towards the Elephant Strike Megazord.

[End Sentai footage]

The lighting was green inside of the Megazord.

"We're going to help you on this one!" Wyatt called.

[Ninninger 10. 20:17-20:18]

They slashed the monster out of the air.

[Ninninger 10. 20:19-20:24]

They hit him again.

The Rodeo Zord slowed nearby.

[End Sentai footage]

"Ok, I'm going to try something new," Nolan said, "Let's see how this works!"

[Ninninger 10. 20:28-20:46]

The rider got off and the four wheeler came apart. They formed into a new Megazord.

"Rodeo Strike Megazord!"

The monster rose.

The two Megazords stood side by side.

[End Sentai footage]

"That's pretty cool," Ridge said, "I like this whole cowboy thing."

"It doesn't make sense," Oliver said.

"Just leave it," Rachel said.

"I'm going on ahead!" Nolan called, pushing his hand forward on his sword.

[Ninninger 10. 20:48-20:51]

The Megazord punched and slashed the monster.

[Ninninger 10. 20:52-20:55]

It struck again with the bladed blaster weapon it was using.

[Ninninger 10. 20:57-21:00 (note: edit in lasers)]

The Megazord fired lasers, destroying rocks that had been thrown at it.

[Ninninger 10. 21:02-21:04]

The Elephant Strike Megazord came next to the Rodeo Strike.

[End Sentai footage]

"That was pretty awesome shooting," Ridge told Nolan.

"Thanks Ridge!" he said.

"You two are going to be really good friends, aren't you?" Alice asked.

"With luck," Ridge said.

"Time to end him," Nolan said, gripping his weapon.

[Ninninger 10. 21:07-21:13]

The Rodeo Strike cocked its blaster and lifted it.

[End Sentai footage]

"Do you guys leave the sword in?" Nolan called, "Oh well," he drew his out and lifted it as a blaster. He span the Zord Star, "Star Shot Flurry!"

[Ninninger 10. 21:15-21:18]

The Megazord fired repeatedly, not stopping.

[End Sentai footage]

"Elephant Double Boomerang!" the others shouted as they span their stars, swords still planted in their consoles.

[Ninninger 10. 21:21-21:31]

The axes flew forward. They struck as he was struck by the flurry of blasts.

Stolem fell, exploding. The two Megazords turned, victorious.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

The Rangers returned to the meeting room with Nolan in tow. Yamashiro sat at the table, smiling.

"You did amazingly, Nolan," he said.

"I was always quick to learn," Nolan said, "Thank you, Yamashiro-sensei. Your words always mean a lot to me."

"I just wish you hadn't changed my gear to a cowboy," Yamashiro said, "It's not easy work making a Morpher or a Zord!"

"Sorry, but you wanted me, you get me in my own way," he said. He looked at the other five, "I'm here to stay. You're going to have a cowboy Ranger around for a while." He looked at Ridge, "Because my dad told me the same that you did, more or less. He told me to fight for the world, and help everyone, rather than just helping a few."

Ridge smiled and gave him a nod, "Glad to hear it."

"Well," Nolan said, "I'm going to go home, I'm going to get some clean clothes, and I'm going to come back." He pointed to Yamashiro, "I'm moving in. It'll keep me from wanting to keep working at the ranch."

"Moving in?" Yamashiro questioned in confusion and haste, "Wait, Nolan? Nolan!" he shouted as Nolan ran out, "Where is he going to even sleep…," he muttered.

The other Rangers started to laugh.

* * *

Vadra sat at his throne and looked as Amrion approached.

"He was very powerful," Amrion said.

Vadra nodded, "I don't like this," he said, "Everything was accounted for. I was slowly obtaining Yamashiro's students to turn against him, I was building an army, and I had a monster the Rangers couldn't defeat! And then Yamashiro's best student turns up and joins them…he's ruining my plans, slowly."

"I can deal with him," Vyste growled from the corner of the room, "I can deal with all of them!"

"Soon," Vadra promised, "Soon."

* * *

The Rangers sat in a circle outside around a fire. Nolan walked over and sat down in clean clothes, jeans, boots and a dark shirt.

"I clean up well, if any of you are surprised," he told them. He smiled and looked at the fire, "This is nice. You guys do this often?"

"No," Alice said, "But I'd love to make this a regular thing."

"You were amazing today," Oliver told Nolan, "I look forward to training with you."

Nolan nodded, "Thanks Oliver. I look forward to training and getting to know all of you as well." He looked up at the darkening sky, "But for now, let's just sit here, relax, and watch that golden sunset."

"A golden sunset to commemorate our new Gold Ranger," Rachel said with a smile.

Nolan laughed, "Yeah," he said, standing up, "That's my sunset today." He looked at the other Rangers, "No. It may be gold, but let's consider it all of our sunsets. We've earned the right to call it a day. So now let's just sit, relax, and have fun." He smiled, "Right guys?"

"Right," they said.

* * *

 **11:50**

9:48-10:12, 11:27-11:31, 11:40-12:23, 13:39-13:42, 14:27-14:32, 14:56-15:04, 15:10-16:38, 16:41-16:45, 16:49-18:33, 18:39-18:41, 18:53-19:13, 19:19-19:26, 19:31-19:38, 19:39-19:40, 19:42-19:44, 19:45-19:50, 19:52-19:55, 19:56-20:04, 20:05-20:08, 20:09-20:10, 20:13-20:15, 20:17-20:18, 20:19-20:24, 20:28-20:46, 20:48-20:51, 20:52-20:55, 20:57-21:00, 21:02-21:04, 21:07-21:13, 21:15-21:18, 21:21-21:31


	11. The Gold Standard

**11: The Gold Standard**

Nolan lifted his bamboo training sword to his shoulder and looked around. Wyatt, Alice and Ridge were circling him, weapons in hand.

"Alright, let's get to it," Nolan said, spinning his sword around in his hand. He held it in both hands in front of himself and looked around at the three, "As you will."

Wyatt leapt forward and took a large swing for Nolan, who lifted his weapon to block. He slid back and ducked as Alice shouted and leapt at him, swinging high.

Ridge rolled forward and shouted, swinging low. Nolan leapt up and thrust his other hand down to catch himself, staying like that. His only support was his hand on the ground, while his body just remained in the air, and his right hand blocked Wyatt's sword with his own sword.

"Wow," Ridge said.

"Don't admire him!" Wyatt called, pulling his weapon back. He swung down for Nolan's hand, but Nolan pushed himself up into the air to avoid the attack. He landed and span around, striking Ridge and Alice in their stomachs with his spinning. His slash came next for Wyatt, who managed to block, but his sword was knocked from his hand.

Nolan pushed forward and thrust his sword at Wyatt. Wyatt drew his hands down and caught the sword between his palms. Nolan smiled at him, "Nice catch. Not an easy thing to do."

"I like the sword catch," Wyatt said, "Usually the enemy doesn't expect it."

"They don't," Nolan said, swinging his leg out to take Wyatt's feet out from under him. Wyatt hit the ground and found the sword touching his chest, "But you were too focused on your catch."

"Very nice work," Oliver said as he came into the room and picked a sword off of the wall.

"Very," Rachel agreed, following him, "You're at another level entirely."

"I'm a little rusty," Nolan said, "But thanks. In time we'll all fight at a high level like this, and the Vadra won't know what hit him."

Wyatt picked himself up and lifted his sword, "Ok, let's go again."

"Again?" Nolan asked.

"You had your shot," Oliver said, pointing his sword forward, "It's my turn."

"We'll double team," Rachel said.

Oliver nodded, "Yeah, our turn."

"But…," Wyatt started.

"I'll get back to you, don't worry," Nolan said, "There's plenty of me to go around. This is my life now."

"Your life…," Wyatt muttered, stepping around the others. He set his sword against the wall and headed out into the hall.

"Wyatt?" Alice asked after him, but he didn't respond.

* * *

Amrion bowed before Vadra's throne.

"Did you bring what I requested?" Vadra asked.

"I have," she responded, producing a teapot which she held in both hands, "But may I ask one question?"

"What?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't you do this yourself?" she asked, "You could have done it while out in your academy," she said.

"It's easier this way," he said, holding up a star, "There is less risk of me being caught, and I must speak with this monster myself." He threw the star into the pot, which lifted out of Amrion's hands. She stepped back as the darkness overtook it. The pot formed into a smoke-like monster.

"General Vadra, Smokescreen is at your command," the monster said with a bow.

"Smokescreen, I'm going to have special need of your talents," he said with a smile.

* * *

Wyatt was walking around the park with his hands in his pockets. He sat down on a bench and looked out ahead with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Nolan asked as he walked towards the bench, hands in his pockets as well.

"Nolan?" Wyatt asked, looking over at him, "Aren't you with the others?"

"I left a clone to do it," he said, "I beat Oliver and Rachel, then slipped out to come see you."

Wyatt rose, "And how do I know you're not the clone?"

"You don't," Nolan said, then lifted his star and showed his Morpher on his wrist, "I have these though."

"The clone might too," Wyatt said.

Nolan shrugged and lowered his arms, "Why'd you run out?"

"I don't know," Wyatt said.

"You know why," Nolan said, "So tell me. It'll help."

Wyatt looked down and licked his lips. He looked back up at Nolan, "It's because you're so good."

"You'll all get better," Nolan said, "I've had years on you guys."

"You also have nothing else to do," Wyatt said, "You're like me. You're just going to be at the academy constantly, training, because there's nothing else in your life."

"I don't follow," Nolan said.

"I was probably the best out of the team," Wyatt said, "Maybe not in strategy, but in combat. Maybe," Wyatt shook his head, "That's not important. I didn't have anything else going on though, and I was able to train a lot. I was so proud of it, and now…and now I'll never catch you."

"You'll catch me," Nolan said, "And I hope you surpass me."

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

"Being the best doesn't mean a lot to me," Nolan said, "Besides, I'm really good. If you guys can all pass me, then we'll defeat Vadra's forces no problem."

Wyatt nodded, "I guess you're right about that."

"Let's spar again," Nolan said, "Show me what you can do."

"Ok, let's go back then," Wyatt said.

"No," Nolan said, lifting his star, "Here. Let's see how this goes."

Wyatt looked around, "Here?"

"There's nobody around," Nolan said, "Let's get this done. Come on Wyatt."

Wyatt nodded, "Ok then," he lifted his left wrist and affixed his star, "Ninja Star, Ranger Strike!" he called, thrust his arm up, spinning the star.

"Gold Star, Ranger Flash!" Nolan called, spinning his star on his Morpher.

The two flashed their colors and appeared Morphed, then sped off in blurs of color.

* * *

"Why did you want me to come?" Oliver asked Alice as the two of them walked together.

"Because Wyatt respects you," she said.

"You're his best friend, surely he'll listen to you more than he'd listen to me," Oliver said.

She shrugged, "I don't think so. I think you have a pretty good chance."

"Fine," he said, "I guess I didn't have much else to do since Nolan disappeared."

The two slowed when they saw the Red and Gold Rangers slashing at each other, their swords clashing. Alice and Oliver looked at each other and then took off running towards them.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted as they neared.

The two Rangers stopped their fight and looked at the two newcomers. Nolan nodded to them, "Great! If you two Morph then I'll take you three on at once!"

"What?" Alice questioned, "Is this just a training thing then?"

"Yeah," Wyatt said, "Come on. I thought I could get him alone, but he's tough!"

"Oh good, you remember that whole teamwork thing," Oliver said, "But this is pointless."

"Come on, I heard you're really good," Nolan told Oliver, "I didn't really get to see much in our earlier fight."

"You're not going to bait me like that," Oliver said.

Alice hit his arm, "Come on Oliver, it'll be fun."

He sighed, "Fine…"

Both lifted their wrists and span their stars, "Ninja Star, Ranger Strike!"

In a flash of blue and white they stood Morphed.

[Ninninger 10. 5:58-7:33 (note: edit in lasers)]

Wyatt drew his sword up, "Alright guys, let's go!" He ran forward.

"We need a plan!" Oliver called.

"I'll lead!" Wyatt called as Nolan kept blocking him before throwing him over some bushes. Nolan threw strikes at Wyatt, who kept evading.

"I thought three would be fun!" Nolan called. Wyatt shouted and slashed, but Nolan blocked with his sword, "This isn't what I was expecting!" he said, then kicked Wyatt back and continued to engage him, avoiding every strike. He threw a series of strikes into Wyatt and knocked him back.

"You can do better!" Nolan called.

"I'll do better!" Wyatt shouted, running forward. He slashed down, but was blocked.

"Should we get involved yet?" Alice asked Nolan, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess we should," Oliver said, running away from her with his bow in hand. He stopped and aimed, "Let's lay down some cover!" He fired, but Nolan avoided it.

Nolan began to block blasts from behind as well. Alice lowered her blaster, then started to fire again and move.

"Glad you guys are getting serious!" Nolan called.

"Here's an Arrow Rain!" Oliver called as he put his star on and fired, sending a flurry of arrows out at Nolan.

Nolan ran out of the structure to avoid the arrows, but Wyatt was on the roof. He leapt off and shouted as he came down for a slash, which Nolan blocked.

The two continued to fight until Wyatt was kicked back.

"You guys aren't bad," Nolan said, resting his sword on his shoulder. He span around, "This is getting pretty fun!"

He lowered his sword and started to fire from it forcing the Rangers to avoid or deflect them, until they were all struck and taken down.

[End Sentai footage]

Nolan flashed gold as he stood near the downed Rangers. He reached down to help them each up, "You guys did well working against me."

"We still couldn't hit you," Alice told him.

"You couldn't, but you had good plans going," he said, "Firing from two sides, using that raining arrows trick, Wyatt on the roof. I didn't even realize he'd disappeared."

"We still couldn't hit you," Wyatt mumbled.

Nolan sighed, "Don't worry about it," he said, "You guys are still learning and growing as ninja. You'll be beating me soon enough."

Ridge and Rachel ran towards the four of them and started to slow.

"What was going on?" Ridge asked.

"We were training," Nolan said.

"Sorry I missed that," Ridge said.

"You'd have gotten taken down," Alice said.

"Anyway, we're here for a reason," Rachel told them, "There's a monster nearby."

"Then let's go and take care of it," Oliver said.

"You ready to have another fight by our side, Nolan?" Alice asked.

"Actually, you guys go," Nolan said, "I'm going to do something with Wyatt."

"What if we need you?" Ridge asked.

"Then hail us," Nolan said, lifting his wrist, "We'll be there."

"We'll do what we can," Rachel said.

"Really?" Oliver asked, "You don't think taking all of us is smart?"

"It is," Rachel said, "But this'll be fine too. Come on, we can handle it."

"I'm fine with it," Alice said.

"I guess I am too," Ridge said.

Oliver nodded, "Fine, let's go," he said.

The four of them ran off.

Wyatt looked at Nolan, "What's going on with us then?"

"We're going to go and have a talk," Nolan told him, "Come on."

* * *

The four young adults slowed when they saw the smoke monster with a number of cornered civilians. They were trying to get away, but the monster and Tyvings were in the way.

"Now, fear!" Smokescreen shouted, letting smoke come from his body. The people started to cough and breathe it in, and then their screams increased. The monster just laughed.

"I think the smoke is making them more afraid," Rachel said, "That's actually rather effective, since they're gathering fear."

"Let's put a stop to him then," Oliver said.

The four stepped forward, lifting their Frog Blasters. They fired on the monster, striking him repeatedly. He cried out and his smoke stopped. The Tyvings turned along with the monster.

"Get them!" Smokescreen shouted. The people started to run, and Smokescreen turned, "No! Don't run! I need more fear!"

"Hold them here!" Oliver shouted, vanishing in a puff of smoke. He appeared in front of Smokescreen, who had started to run after the civilians. "You're not getting any farther!" he shouted, firing repeatedly into the monster to knock him back.

The Tyvings rushed the other three Rangers. They lowered their blasters and ran forward. Ridge leapt over them and landed in the middle of the group, fighting enemies on all sides. Alice attacked from the front, using her hands to block and redirect spears. She kicked at the Tyvings, tore some weapons away and started to use them against their owners.

Rachel leapt over the top of the enemies and threw her hand down, "Ninja Technique!" she called, and a number of them were gone. Rachel was on the ground now, fighting along with the others. A few Tyvings fell from the sky and hit the ground before vanishing.

"Nice replacement technique," Alice complimented.

Rachel nodded and continued to fight.

Oliver was striking Smokescreen with punches and kicks, jumping and flipping around to land some blows. He span his sword around and slashed the monster down the chest a few times before kicking him back again.

"You're going to pay for this!" Smokescreen shouted before turning to run.

"Stop him!" Oliver called.

The other Rangers turned to try to engage, but Smokescreen pushed through all of them without much difficulty and kept running.

"We need to get after him," Oliver said, "Use your ninja speed. Find him."

They were gone in flashes of their colors.

* * *

Wyatt and Nolan were sitting on a park bench.

"When I started, I was pretty bad," Nolan said, "But I grew a lot. And you're really good, so you can improve yet. I did, obviously."

Wyatt shook his head, "I improved a lot. But I peaked a while ago. I was pretty good when all of the students were around, and then with it being just me for so long? I got pretty good at everything I was terrible at, like throwing stars. I can't improve any farther."

"Everyone can rise higher," Nolan said, "It's not even a matter of pushing harder. It comes in time. Trust me. Just keep doing what you're doing, and train with me, and you'll grow."

"I have no life outside of this," Wyatt said, "Being this good was all I had."

"Just because I'm better, that doesn't invalidate anything you've done," Nolan said, "You're still a very good ninja, and I don't matter at all in that."

"I guess you're right," Wyatt said, "It doesn't reflect back on me like that."

Nolan nodded, "Good! You get it!"

"Should we go help the others?" Wyatt asked.

"If I'd known it was going to be such a short conversation, we'd have talked on the way," Nolan said, standing up, "Yeah, we should go."

Wyatt rose, and then explosions struck around them. The two turned and flipped over the bench and ran, but the small bursts followed until they got behind a tree.

"Tyvings?" Nolan muttered, glancing out.

Wyatt looked out as well, "Tyvings and…and Vyste…"

"Vyste?" Nolan asked, then looked out, "That one horned guy?"

"He's one of Vadra's strongest warriors," Wyatt said.

Nolan stepped out, "Then let's show them what we're capable of. How about that?"

Wyatt nodded and stepped out as well.

"Good, it's the Red Ranger," Vyste growled, drawing one sword, "Come on! Let's finally get a rematch!"

"I'll deal with the Tyvings," Nolan said. He ran forward and started to throw stars, taking them down. When they fired on Nolan, he vanished and appeared behind them in a puff of smoke, throwing more gold stars, taking them down.

"What?" Vyste growled, looking back. Nolan vanished again and appeared in front of another Tyving, kicking it back. He tore the blaster free and fired on Vyste, forcing him to block with his sword. "You're good," Vyste muttered.

Nolan span the blaster around and tossed it aside, "I'd like to think I am. But I'm not your opponent."

Vyste stepped towards Nolan, then pointed his sword towards Wyatt, "Red Ranger! Give me a few minutes to destroy your new friend, and then we'll duel!"

"What?" Nolan questioned, shaking his head, "No, I'm not going to…"

"This is our fight Vyste!" Wyatt called.

"A few minutes! You can be patient, right?" Vyste growled.

"Fine then," Nolan said, lifting his arm, "I guess I'll take you on."

"Good," Vyste growled.

"Gold Star, Ranger Flash!"

* * *

The four reconvened, shaking their heads.

"I've set Satty to start searching," Rachel said.

"That's something at least," Oliver said, "Maybe we should split into groups and search."

"If we couldn't find him as four groups of one, how will we as two groups of two?" Ridge asked.

"We cover less ground, but it's safer," Oliver said, "We've searched areas already. We keep moving, and then we won't be vulnerable to his fear smoke."

"I'm ok with that," Rachel said.

"Alice," Oliver said, "We'll go together."

Rachel looked at Ridge, "That leaves us."

The four of them nodded and dashed off in their colors.

* * *

The Gold Ranger lowered his sword and faced Vyste's single sword. They stared at each other, then Vyste lunged forward and shouted, making a mighty swing downwards. Nolan threw his sword up to parry, then pushed back and kicked Vyste in the chest.

Vyste laughed as he stumbled back, "You're strong, Gold Ranger." He reached down and gripped his second sword, drawing it free from the sheath, "Are you strong enough though?" He started to glow and crackle.

"Thunder?" Nolan asked, affixing his Elemental Star, "Ok then. Thunder Star!"

The two ran at each other, their swords crackling. They slashed and passed each other by. Nolan span around and threw some stars while leaping back. Vyste turned and took them to his chest.

Nolan landed and fired from his weapon, knocking Vyste back with repeated shots. Vyste roared and ran through them, but Nolan vanished as Vyste slashed, striking a bamboo dummy instead.

Nolan flipped around and came down behind Vyste, slashing him down the back. Vyste shouted and fell forward, resting a little. And then he laughed.

"Well done, Gold Ranger," he growled, coming to his feet, "You're my new target."

"What?" Nolan questioned.

Wyatt stood back, staring, "What?" he muttered.

"I'll be back for you," Vyste said, then he vanished into dark smoke.

Wyatt ran towards Nolan, who powered down. "I guess I did pretty well," Nolan said.

"Yeah…clearly better than I would have," Wyatt said, "He was always after me. I was the one who excited him to fight, and now…"

"I took your rival," Nolan said softly, "I'm sorry Wyatt, but I had to do my best against him."

"I know," Wyatt said, "I didn't want you to throw the fight for me or anything, but…but…if nothing else, I could count on Vyste's determination to destroy me to be what I needed, how I knew I was skilled."

"You're very skilled," Nolan told him.

Wyatt nodded and walked off.

* * *

"So, what's going on with Wyatt?" Oliver asked as he and Alice stood on a rooftop, looking around at the city around them.

"I don't know," she admitted, "I can take a guess."

"Then guess," he said, "I don't want to have him in such a bad place. He's going to slow us down like this. We need him."

"If I had to guess, Nolan really showed him up. He showed all of us up. In Nolan's first fight it didn't matter, because that was against a monster, but against all of us? Well, Wyatt's not too happy about being so…"

"Weak?" Oliver asked.

"In comparison," Alice clarified.

"We're all weak in comparison to Nolan," Oliver told her, "It's nothing for him to feel bad about."

"It's his entire life," Alice said, "Sure, you and Rachel were probably better than him at the start, but he grew a lot more."

"None of it matters though," Oliver said.

"Right," Alice said with a nod, "What matters most is that as a team we're stronger together. He should understand that, but he has his pride."

Oliver nodded, "Pride…it's both good and bad. In this case it's horrible."

She nodded, "Oh yeah…"

* * *

"What do you think?" Rachel asked as she and Ridge crouched next to some large footprints in the dirt.

"I think it's obvious he's been through here," Ridge said.

Rachel nodded and rose. She drew a star out, "Satty? Can you check the cameras around here?"

"I will do just that!" Satty's voice came.

"Thanks," she said, lowering the star.

"He sure is helpful," Ridge said.

"I'm just happy he became our friend and ally," Rachel said, "He's such a good guy."

"So, what do you make of this monster?" Ridge asked.

"He makes fear smoke. Simple, effective, but ultimately rather lazy. They want to gather fear, so they use a monster who does only that."

"Like you said, effective," Ridge said.

She nodded, "But they're wasting him, unless they're going to pull him back and just use him from time to time. That's what they should do, then use other monsters to keep us busy, or something."

"You're thinking like a villain," Ridge said.

She shrugged, "I think better than them. It's just simple strategy, really."

Ridge nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"I found him!" Satty's voice came. Rachel drew the star up quickly, "Straight ahead, left on Sixth Street."

"Thanks!" she said, then ran off as a blur with Ridge.

* * *

Wyatt was walking around in an outdoor structure, holding his Ranger Star tight in his hand. It was glowing red. He had his eyes closed and was shaking a little.

"Ha! So that was you?" Vyste's voice came.

Wyatt lowered his hand and turned, opening his eyes. "Vyste," he said, "I'm glad my energy drew you in."

"How much of your ninja power did you expel hoping you'd draw me in?" Vyste questioned, "Regardless, that was a lot of power, do you still have enough power to want to fight me?"

Wyatt lowered the star and placed it onto his Morpher, "I do," he said, lifting his arm up, "Last time my team took your horn off. Our newest ally defeated you solo. I've only grown stronger…"

"You've never expelled that much power before one of our fights," Vyste said, "And your new Ranger is a lot more powerful than you."

"I don't care," Wyatt said, "Ranger Star, Ninja Strike!" he shouted, spinning his star. His body flashed red, Morphing.

[Ninninger 11. 13:34-13:36]

"Alright then," Vyste growled, drawing his sword.

[Ninninger 11. 13:39-14:04]

Both combatants lifted their swords and ran forward, slashing and blocking. Vyste had the upper hand until Wyatt used his claw to help him.

"Two weapons?" Vyste growled, drawing his second sword. The two engaged with their four weapons.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Ridge and Rachel kicked Smokescreen back and lifted their arms up.

"I'll hold him back!" Ridge shouted, running forward. He jumped and kicked the monster, then ducked his next strikes before delivering a knee to knock him back.

Rachel spoke into her Morpher, "Oliver, Alice, we found the monster. He's at the park near Sixth Street!"

She lowered her Morpher and threw a few pink stars into the monster's back while it was facing Ridge. Smokescreen shouted, and Ridge leapt up, striking the monster on the top of the head as he flipped over it, coming to a roll and ending next to Rachel.

"The others are on their way," Rachel said.

"We can hold him back for now," Ridge said.

Both threw a series of stars forward, connected to wires. They bound the monster's arms, pulling them to the side. Both stepped on their wires and lifted their bows.

"Fire!" they shouted together, unleashing a few arrow blasts into Smokescreen's chest, knocking him back and undoing the wires.

Oliver and Alice slowed as they reached the other two, "Well, you two have this under control," Alice said.

"It'll be better with four of us," Rachel said.

"Five," Nolan said, hurrying forward, "Five of us."

"Happy to have you with us," Alice told him.

"Happy to be here," he said, "Should we Morph?"

"I think we've got this," Ridge said.

Alice and Oliver drew their bows up, and Nolan drew his sword, lifting it in blaster mode.

"Let's take him down," Rachel said.

* * *

[Ninninger 11. 14:53-15:25]

The fight had moved to a ravine. Wyatt leapt down, slashing, but he missed. The two continued to strike and evade until Wyatt got a red slash down Vyste's chest. Their fight was swift and furious.

Wyatt changed to his bow and fired, but Vyste blocked every shot, "Come on!" Wyatt shouted, then went to his claw and rushed forward.

[End Sentai footage]

Vyste stepped out of the dust and slashed both of Wyatt's weapons back.

"Not bad, for someone so weak," Vyste growled.

[Ninninger 11. 18:18-19:35]

The two continued to slash and Wyatt started to get some hits in before kicking Vyste back.

"Got you!"

"Ha!" Vyste laughed, "Impressive." He rose to his feet, "Even in the condition you're in, I'm very impressed!" He roared and blue energy erupted off of his body.

"What is this? This power is insane!" Wyatt shouted as it faded.

"I figure I'm going to use my full power to destroy you. You'd better enjoy it while it lasts!" he roared, sending shockwaves of power off of his swords. Wyatt was struck repeatedly and fell to the ground, shouting.

"You're still fighting? Seriously, impressive. You won't last much longer. Here's one more," Vyste said, charging power through his swords again. "Lightning Fangs!" He roared as he slashed them out.

Wyatt hit a button on his sword. He span his star, "Red Ninja Flash!" he shouted as he ran towards Vyste's attack.

He passed the attack and their swords clashed. Both shouted as they slashed each other in the chest.

Wyatt groaned, and then his sword fell.

[End Sentai footage]

Wyatt fell to the ground, while Vyste stood behind him, laughing.

"You wasted too much energy," Vyste said, touching his chest, "That last attack? I felt a lot more the first time you used it on me!"

Wyatt clawed at the dirt and pushed himself up. He looked at Vyste, and then he lifted his Morpher.

"What now?" Vyste questioned.

Wyatt vanished in a flash of red.

"Ninja trickery? Ha!" Vyste laughed, "You're too weak, Red Ranger! Why don't you just let me fight Gold? He's the real opponent, not you!"

* * *

The arrows and blasts from Nolan's weapon were smashing Smokescreen around. He threw a punch for Alice, but she blocked it with the blade of her bow, directed his arm down, and then span her weapon. She shifted it to the claw and slammed it into his chest, knocking him back.

Ridge rolled forward and slashed him in the back with his blade extension. As Smokescreen turned to punch, Oliver blocked with his sword and pushed the fist back, letting Rachel shoot the monster in the side.

Oliver slashed as he rushed past, and then Nolan dropped down, slashing Smokescreen in the back.

"I'll be back!" Smokescreen screamed as he fell and exploded.

Nolan crouched down, picking up the star that fell near his feet. He lifted it up, "I'm sure you will," he said, tucking it into his pocket.

[Ninninger 11. 20:39-20:41]

Smokescreen grew to giant size.

[End Sentai footage]

"I'll take care of this," Nolan said.

"If you need us, call for us," Rachel said.

"Will do," Nolan said. He span his star and flashed into his suit. He lifted his Zord Star and attached it to his sword, then span it.

"Look!" Ridge called, pointing, "It's Wyatt!"

[Ninninger 11. 20:52-20:57]

The Red Warrior Zord ran forward, then slid to a stop next to the Rodeo Zord.

"Glad we're fighting together!" Nolan called.

[Ninninger 11. 20:59-21:49]

The Rodeo Zord and Warrior Zord acrobatically fought the monster, leaping off of buildings and ducking and weaving through the fight.

"You hurt?" Nolan called over after Wyatt took a hit, "You ok?"

"I'll be fine! Let's get him," Wyatt responded.

"Two of you will be easy!" Smokescreen called, firing on them from his fingers. He hit the two Zords, "I can do this!" he called.

"No you can't!" Oliver called as he flew in on his Zord.

"Oliver!" Nolan called.

The Rodeo Zord threw the Warrior Zord onto the Dragon Zord's back, and then the Rodeo Zord grabbed Dragon's feet and rode.

"Let's try it!" Nolan called, flipping down to strike.

"Pretty nice hit," Oliver said.

Rachel's train came forward, "It's time for us to go to Megazord!" she called.

[Ninninger 11. 21:51-22:35]

The Rodeo Strike Megazord formed along with the Ninja Strike Megazord. They stood together.

"This is bad," the monster said.

"Radiant Slash!"

"Star Shot Flurry!"

The slash and shots struck, and the monster fell and exploded.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

"Yamashiro-sensei!" they were yelling as they ran into the meeting room. Nolan was carrying Wyatt in his arms.

Yamashiro rose quickly from his chair, "What happened?" he called, hurrying over.

"I think he expended too much of his energy," Nolan said, setting him down on the table.

"Was the enemy that powerful?" Yamashiro questioned, looking at Wyatt.

"He wasn't around to fight much," Rachel said.

"Then where did he expend all this power?" Yamashiro asked.

"Vyste," Nolan muttered, "He did something stupid, didn't he? Just to try to reach my level…"

"Vyste?" Yamashiro asked.

* * *

"Vyste?" Vadra asked.

"Yes, General?" Vadra questioned.

"You found a new match in the Gold Ranger, did you not?" he asked.

"I did. He was fun," Vyste commented.

"Good. He's too great a threat. Destroy him."

Vyste laughed, "With pleasure!"

"And take the entire team with you. I want the ninja to be gone."

"Do I need to say it again?" Vyste asked, "With pleasure."

* * *

11.

 **3:57**

13:34-13:36, 13:39-14:04, 14:53-15:25, 18:18-19:35, 20:39-20:41, 20:52-20:57, 20:59-21:49, 21:51-22:35

10.

 **1:35**

5:58-7:33


End file.
